Wakacje pod szczęśliwymi gwiazdami
by Kruk
Summary: Syriusz Black, jego mama, ciocia i kuzynostwo jadą na wakacje do mugolskiego ośrodka wypoczynkowego nad morzem. Zabierają także Jamesa Pottera. Nawet bez czarów i pod opieką rodziny będą się nieźle bawili. Tekst z 2003 r. - kanon nie istnieje.
1. 12 lipca 1974 r

_12 lipca 1974 r., pociąg, w drodze nad morze_

Droga Zio!

Zacznijmy może od tego, że Ci gorzej. Zdecydowanie Gorzej. Żądać ode mnie relacji z wyjazdu? Relacji na 100 stron?! Ja wiem, że nasze listy bywają grube, ale żeby aż tak?

**STO STRON?**

Na charkoczące hipogryfy, jakim cudem opiszę Ci dwutygodniowy pobyt nad morzem na 100 stronach? To daje trochę ponad _siedem_ dziennie - a nie trzeba mądrości Starego, żeby zgadnąć, iż nie będę pisał codziennie!

Zaczynam żałować, że nie urwałem Ci głowy od razu, kiedy tylko wysunęłaś tę idiotyczną propozycję...

Pięknie. Początek za mną. Szkoda, że to nawet nie jest pierwsza strona.

Ponieważ teraz jedziemy pociągiem i wszyscy sobie smacznie śpią, nic nie wskazuje na to, że ktoś przeszkodzi mi w pisaniu. Niestety, oznacza to także, że nie mam o czym pisać...

Ale, ale!

Przecież Ty się nie bardzo orientujesz, jak doszło do tego, że jedziemy razem, o pokrewieństwie nie wspominając; cud, że w ogóle pamiętasz, że Trinny jest moją kuzynką...

Otóż...

Zaczęło się to już w połowie marca bieżącego roku. Siedzieliśmy w dormitorium we trójkę, James, Remus i ja, rozmawiając o czymś tam. Petera z nami nie było; posłaliśmy go do kuchni po żarcie. Moich i Jamesa twarzy skrzaty mają wyraźnie dosyć, Remusa boją się jak ognia, aż szkoda tych wszystkich dzbanków, które zawsze wypadają im z rąk, kiedy wejdzie do kuchni - został Peter. Nawet się zbytnio nie ociągał, ostatecznie też był głodny.

Siedzimy zatem i gadamy, aż tu nadlatuje sowa. Do Remusa. Z informacją, że nie jedzie on w tym roku na wakacje, tylko zajmuje się rodzeństwem. Wiesz, sytuacja rodzinna i takie tam stożki, w tym akurat orientujesz się dobrze. My w zasadzie też, ale wszyscyśmy mieli nadzieję, że co jak co, ale _gdzieś_ z nami pojedzie.

Pamiętam, że się wściekłem. James też. Remus siedział z listem w dłoniach na swoim łóżku a my chodziliśmy wokół niego, na zmianę pocieszając nieszczęśnika, to klnąc na czym świat stoi i jak to możliwe, że piętnastolatek nie może jechać z przyjaciółmi, bo musi tkwić w domu i zajmować się braciszkami. Paskudne. Mieliśmy jechać we czwórkę, mama Jamesa coś próbowała nam zorganizować fajnego...

**Razem**. We czwórkę.

Remus, Peter, James i ja.

A tu - nic z tego. Remus odpada. Musi w domu siedzieć. U niego zaś jest za mało miejsca na tyle osób...

W końcu uspokoiliśmy się na tyle, by usłyszeć, że zawsze zostaje nas troje (jasne. Ale mam wrażenie, że Remus mówił to głównie dla siebie), a w dodatku do wakacji jeszcze szmat czasu.

Rodzice jednak uważali inaczej i ledwie dwa dni później, przy śniadaniu, Peterek dostał sowę od ojca.

- O wakacjach? - rzuciłem okiem na kartkę, usiłując jednocześnie sprawdzić, co to i nie czytać. - Powariowali ci dorośli? Marzec jest, jeszcze się wiosna nie zaczęła porządnie a oni wszyscy nagle, na hura... - urwałem, zobaczywszy wyraz twarzy Glizdogona. - Nie mów...?

- Nie możesz jechać z nami?! - wykrzyknął jednocześnie James tak głośno, że prawie pół Hogwartu na nas spojrzało. Oni się jeszcze nie nauczyli, że my tak zawsze?

Peter ponuro pokiwał głową, opuszczając list do talerza po owsiance - niestety, pustego. Takie teksty należy topić.

- Wymyślili sobie... kontynent!... - mówił tymczasem nieszczęśnik.- Tylko koniec sierpnia mam wolny, poza tym nic...

Pięknie.

- A wy macie tylko lipiec - zauważył Remus. - Klops.

- Czy ja mogę któregoś z rodziców pokąsać? - zainteresowałem się nagle.

- Moich - zawołał natychmiast Peter. - Są dość smaczni.

- Moi nie, ale też możesz - dorzucił Remus. - Chociaż w zasadzie polecam rodzeństwo.

- Państwo Pettigrew, państwo Lupin, małe i tłuste Lupinki... - notowałem w wyimaginowanym zeszyciku.

- I co ci to da? - zapytał Lunatyk z zaciekawieniem psychoanalityka.

- Tyle, że mnie nie wyrzucą z Wielkiej Sali za robienie rabanu na cały Hogwart - odparłem.

- Ale za to zamkną w Azkabanie za atakowanie ludzi - wtrącił James. - Co lepsze?

- Prędzej od razu ukatrupią - sprostował Remus. - Jako chorego na wściekliznę. Takich kundli to i Dumbledore nie wybroni...

- Ciesz się - dorzucił James. - Lepsza czapa niż Azkaban.

- A cieszę, się, cieszę... - odparłem i zwróciłem się do Lunatyka: - Jak ja ci dam kundla, wilku jeden! - odgryzłem się, zirytowany. - Jak ja ci pokażę wściekliznę!

- Panie Black - zaczął Peter najspokojniej i najwolniej jak tylko potrafił - jest w panu za dużo przemocy. Chce pan o tym...

- Nie, dziękuję - wpadłem mu w słowo. - Nie mam zamiaru o tym rozmawiać.

- Cóż, zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy. - Peterek tak komicznie rozłożył ręce, że Remus i ja parsknęliśmy śmiechem. James ledwie się uśmiechnął i oznajmił poważnie:

- Lepiej niech pan zrobi wszystko, co w pańskiej mocy, żebyśmy pojechali jak planowaliśmy. I proszę się pospieszyć, bo w takim tempie za trzy dni wszyscy będziemy mieli zaklepane całe lato.

- Twojej mamie to nie grozi? - upewniłem się.

- Raczej nie. Wie, że chcieliśmy jechać razem.

- To i uff.

- A twoja?

- W zasadzie też. Chciała co prawda porwać mnie za granicę do jakichś w zawojach, ale zobaczyła moją minę i jej przeszło...

- To też uff.

- Jaką minę? - zainteresował się Remus. - Bo jeśli to była ta, którą prezentujesz na widok McGonagall zadającej dużą pracę domową, to się nie dziwię. Nikt by jej nie chciał oglądać, gdyby mógł zrezygnować.

To był zdecydowany koniec rozmowy o wakacjach tego dnia. Natomiast początek pewnego zamieszania w Wielkiej Sali. Tak, udało Ci się właśnie na nie trafić, kiedy zeszłaś na śniadanie...

Nazajutrz zaś...

Peter otrzymał kolejną wiadomość. Odpowiedź na pytanie, czy naprawdę _musi _ jechać z rodzicami. Musiał.

Do mnie też coś przyleciało.

Siedziałem przy stole, próbując z oczu sowy wyczytać treść przesyłki. W końcu westchnąłem ciężko.

- Chłopaki - zacząłem śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. - Jeżeli to taka sama propozycja nie do odrzucenia jak dwie poprzednie sowy, to dobijcie od razu. Bo **nie przeżyję** lata bez któregokolwiek z was!

- Fakt, nie będzie miał cię kto ratować od tragicznych wypadków... - przytaknął James. - Dobrze, Syriuszku, otwieraj. Dobijemy.

Sowa, jak łatwo zgadnąć, była od mojej matki, ale nie przypominała pozostałych. Zawierała bowiem informację o wyjeździe cioci (mamy Trinny i Star) nad morze. Ciocia brała pod opiekę dzieci siostry jej męża i Starrie - parę lat starszą od tamtej dwójki. Sama Star, mająca za jedyne swoje towarzystwo nieletnich kuzynków, źle by się czuła, zanudziła na śmierć nieomal; w związku z tym pytała... czy ja chciałbym z nią jechać!

Musiałem się zastanowić. Poważnie.

- I jak? Jaki rodzaj śmierci pan wybiera? - dopytywał Peter.

- Ciicho - syknąłem. - Myślę. _Nie komentować_! - dorzuciłem momentalnie, widząc że Remus już otwiera usta. - Wiem, że to niesamowite wydarzenie, ale nie gadajcie przez moment.

Posłuchali. No, szok po prostu.

Hm. W zasadzie bardzo lubię Star. Owszem, jest te całe trzy lata młodsza, ale razem z Trinny stanowią najsensowniejszą parkę z tego całego stada bliższej i dalszej rodziny. Można z nimi porozmawiać, pożartować, są rozsądne, z jakimiś ludzkimi zainteresowaniami (na widok ich brata zwiewam, gdzie pieprz rośnie! nuuuudzi!)... A że obie młodsze? Cóż, mówi się trudno. Zresztą lubię towarzystwo młodszych od siebie; chyba cały mój rozsądek zużywa się na tę sympatię... wiesz, tylu mam tych kuzynów, że nie lubiąc ich, oszalałbym po drugim czy trzecim zjeździe rodzinnym.

Starrie... hm... a co z wakacjami-z-Jamesem?!...

Odpisałem więc na odwrocie kartki:

_"1. Ile mam czasu do namysłu?_

_2. Może jechać ze mną jeszcze ktoś?" _

i odesłałem sowę z powrotem.

- Nie, jeszcze nie zabijajcie - oznajmiłem przyjaciołom; Peter zamierzał się już na mnie z widelcem.

Lipiec nad morzem ze Starrie _i_ Rogaczem mógł być całkiem niezłą sprawą.

Oczekując na odpowiedź, streściłem Jamesowi treść listu.

- Starrie jest w porządku. Może być fajnie, jeśli się uda.

- Ona też cię lubi... - udałem, że nie widzę tego maleńkiego "jeśli". Niechby się rodzice wszyscy pozgadzali. Najlepiej od razu, żeby to mieć z głowy. Nie lubię spraw, które się przeciągają z dnia na dzień, przez tygodnie.

Odpowiedź dotarła na szczęście już wieczorem. Okazało się, że owszem, ciocia się zgadza - mama od razu odgadła, o kogo chodzi i odpowiednio wychwaliła (a spróbowałaby nie...) - i teraz musi porozumieć się z rodzicami Jamesa. Właściwie jest w trakcie negocjacji.

- No i tak ma być! - zawołali Huncwoci, kiedy powtórzyłem im treść listu. - Rodzice powinni z nami zawsze współpracować.

Kolejne sowy zawierały coraz to nowe rewelacje. Oczekiwaliśmy ich z niecierpliwością, Starrie wiwatowała, reszta towarzystwa wolała unikać tematu - zaczynała mieć go dość. Tak, Ty też, pamiętam. Dlatego Ci nie opowiadam tego ze szczegółami. W końcu okazało się, że cioci udało się skusić moją własną matkę na ten wyjazd! To zaś oznaczało, że pod opiekę mogą wziąć jeszcze kogoś...

Jedna osoba. No, pięknie. Kto?!

Problem był tak wielki, że poświęciliśmy mu kilkanaście godzin. Od późnego popołudnia do ranka. (Wliczając w to przerwę na sen. Spokojny i dłuuugi.)

- To musi być ktoś, kogo lubimy wszyscy - zastanawiał się James tego samego wieczoru, już po zdmuchnięciu świateł. - Hm... Dwie matki nie wytrzymają z tyloma chłopakami, więc...

- Nawet o niej nie myśl! - zastrzegłem. - Żadnych Lilek.

- A czy ja mówię o Lilce? - oburzył się.

- A-ha.

- Ty to chyba na haluny cierpisz. Słuchowe.

- O, przepraszam. To nie mnie się zaraz będzie wydawało, że mam poduszkę na twarzy! - zamachnąłem się i po chwili nie-usłyszałem głuchy dźwięk (w końcu nie mam halunów, prawda?).

- Trafione... - stęknął.

- No. To teraz oddaj. I mi powiedz, kogo proponujesz. I ani słowa o Wiesz Kim, bo rzucę tą poduszką!

- Ty chyba postanowiłeś sprawdzić, czy kilogram kamieni jest tak samo wygodny, jak kilogram pierza - zastanowił się James, po czym wrócił do właściwego tematu: - Znamy... lubimy... - myślał tak intensywnie, że nad głową pojawiła mu się mała żaróweczka. - Słuchaj! Dlaczego właściwie na te wakacje nie jedzie Trinny?

- Trinny? - poderwałem się.

- Aha. Twoja kuzynka, jeśli się nie mylę. Szare oczy, włosy w kolorze...

- Wiem, jak wygląda moja kuzynka - przerwałem. - Zastanawiam się, dlaczego... Czeka na specjalne zaproszenie?

- Z jej zdolnościami nie jest to wykluczone...

- Może też mieć inne plany. Ale Trin... najlepsze rozwiązanie!

- Tak, tak, wiem - w jego głosie słychać było uśmiech. - Nie musisz mi mówić o mojej inteligencji...

- A kto mówi, że ci o niej powiem? Ja ci co najwyżej mogę dobrej nocy życzyć, bo strasznie mi się chce spać...

- Mnie też. Dobranoc.

A rano pierwszą moją czynnością było znalezienie Trinny. Co wiązało się z bieganiem po Gryffindorze, gonitwami do Wielkiej Sali, szukaniem Starrie po Ravenclawach (Kto to wymyślił, żeby rodzeństwo porozrzucać po paru domach? Zero praktyczności!)...

- Kuzynko, jedziesz nad morze z dwoma wariatami i jedną wariatką, cieszysz się?

- Tak. Wiem o wakacjach. Czekałam, aż mi je zaproponujesz - odparła spokojnie kuzynka. - Owszem, mogę jechać.

- Wiedziałem... - Ona momentami jest niemożliwa! Ale to super, że może jechać! Chociaż mogła to powiedzieć wcześniej... Albo przynajmniej udać zdziwienie.

Dopiero parę dni później olśniło mnie, że akurat w tym wypadku mogła nie używać swoich talentów...

I wobec tego i tak jest nas czwórka. Tyle że nieco inna.

Star, Trinny, James i ja.

Biedny James. Jako jedyny nie jest spokrewniony z nikim pozostałym.

O, obudził się. I przeszkadza.

_Barrrdzo_ przeszkadza!


	2. 12 lipca, w pokoju

_później, w pokoju_

Morze jest mokre i pryska, a woda tak zimna, że aż pa**t**rzy - oto ogólny wniosek dzisiejszego dnia. Łatwo z tego wywnioskować, że dotarliśmy; i to na tyle żywi, że zdołaliśmy udać się na spacerek.

Podróż minęła znośnie.

James przeszkadzał dlatego, że czegoś na gwałt potrzebował. Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć, co jest mu aż tak niezbędne do życia, gdyż ponownie zasnął.

Po pewnym czasie obudzili się wszyscy. I zaczęli rozmawiać. Mama i ciocia Wither znęcały się nad wszystkimi swoimi dziećmi, opowiadając anegdotki z dzieciństwa. Naszego, oczywiście - tak jakby one były idealnie grzeczne. Podejrzewam, że miały zamiar wychowywać powierzone im rodzeństwo Fleece. Rodzeństwu, a zwłaszcza Dominikowi, wychowanie bardzo by się przydało: "trochę" hałasują. Ciocia ich nieustannie upominała. W pewnym momencie starszy z tej słodkiej parki odparł, że on nie słyszy. I się, biedny, nasłuchał: bo skoro nie słyszy, to pewnie powinien do laryngologa, zaś, jak to zauważyła mama, gardło i uszy są wzajemnie powiązane. Wniosek: żadnych lodów po obiedzie. Kevin zademonstrował w odpowiedzi minę złośnika, co dorośli natychmiast skomentowali:

- Nie rób tak, bo ci zostanie.

Kevin, oczywiście, wyszczerzył się bardziej; spowodowało to kolejne wypowiedzi. W końcu chłopak zmiarkował, o co chodzi i posłał obu swoim ciociom szeroki uśmiech.

- O, przeszło ci! - mama klasnęła w dłonie.

- Wcale nie miałem tego na stałe - zaperzył się mały.

- Po prostu krótko byłeś skrzywiony i efekt utrzymywał się odpowiednią ilość czasu. Gdybyś skrzywił się na dłużej...

Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi i obraził się śmiertelnie na całe dwie minuty.

W którejś chwili zajrzał do nas konduktor. Ciocia Wither podsuwała mu po kolei każdy bilet - a że wykorzystała z dużą wprawą najrozmaitsze zniżki, bilety były doprawdy rozmaite.

- A legitymacje dzieci mają? - zapytał w końcu, po oznaczeniu wszystkich papierków.

- Mają - odparła ciocia.

Konduktor rzucił okiem na nasze dłonie, w których tkwiły już od paru minut wystawione przez Ministerstwo dokumenty, pożegnał się i poszedł. Nie sprawdzając!

Schowaliśmy legitymacje. Wszyscy, poza Jamesem. Ten wolał ją jeszcze potrzymać. Bo niby niewygodnie byłoby mu chować i potem znowu wyciągać. Miał na myśli następną kontrolę biletów, ale nie powiedział tego wystarczająco jasno.

- Jam, a wygodnie będzie ci się jadło? - podchwyciła natychmiast Star.

- A spało?

- A pływało?

- No, legitymację będę przy pływaniu w zębach trzymał... - odpowiedział z rozbawieniem.

- Jak w zębach? James, a fale? Chluśnie ci taka jedna i już po papierku.

James docinkami się nie przejął wcale i legitymację wciąż trzymał w dłoniach. Po półgodzinie Trinny zauważyła półgłosem:

- On się chyba w swoim zdjęciu zakochał.

- Nie - sprostowałem. - Zobacz, trzyma je odwrócone w naszą stronę.

James siedział naprzeciwko nas i z wymiany zdań nie usłyszał zbyt wiele.

- Co, co?

W końcu jednak schował dokument. Wkrótce potem zajrzał do nas kolejny konduktor.

- Dzień dobry. Kontrola już była?

- Dzień dobry. Była.

- A, to do widzenia. - I poszedł. Innych nie widzieliśmy.

Częściej zaglądał pan z wózkiem.

Mama i ciocia powiedziały nam w pewnym momencie, że zostawiają chłopców pod naszą opieką.

- Co, idziecie na kawę? - zgadywałem.

- A żebyś wiedział.

Wyszły więc. I wróciły po dwóch minutach, kiedy chłopcy już prawie spali na moich i Jamesa kolanach (do tej pory dorośli oddzielali ich od nas). Kawa sama do nas szła.

- Będą słodycze? - ożywił się natychmiast Dominik.

- Nie - ucięła moja mama. - Ten wózek jest tylko z kawą.

Wózek nadjechał po kwadransie wyczekiwania. Był wypełniony słodyczami. Dominik jęknął spod okna. Jamesowi, który siedział o wiele bliżej drzwi, oczy nieomal wyszły z orbit.

- Oni mają soczek porzeczkowy! - zawył, kiedy wózek nas mijał.

Za drugim razem sytuacja powtórzyła się - tyle że nikt od nas nie kupował kawy, ani tym bardziej niczego innego.

Za trzecim...

- Nie ma soczku!...

- Wypili ci twój sok?!

- Podolce!

Sok nie wrócił już do wózka i od tej pory najciekawszym widokiem korytarzowym byli młodzi ludzie. Młodzi ludzie zaliczali się do nieciekawego typu nieinteligentnych. I w dodatku - brzydcy! Co, rzecz jasna, dziewczyny skomentowały. Parokrotnie. Młodzi ludzie oparli się o drzwi naszego przedziału, więc zasunęliśmy zasłonki. Lekko naderwane. Ale tylko z początku, bo później Starrie zajęła się nimi i jedną prawie całą urwała...

- Wy oczywiście wiecie, że to wszystko słychać? - zapytała w końcu ciocia Wither. Zapewne miała nadzieję, że nas w ten sposób uciszy. Nie uciszyła.

Komentowaliśmy też - a zwłaszcza Star - fancluby i gusta.

- ...i haftował sobie koszulkę - Trin relacjonowała wczorajszy pobyt u mnie; miło, że wracając od Ciebie, zatrzymała się na tę jedną noc u mnie. - W gwiazdki.

- Ja nie wiem, co ta połowa dziewczyn w Hogwarcie w nim widzi - zauważył James z lekkim niesmakiem.

- Cóż, ja nie wiem, co ta druga połowa widzi w tobie - odciąłem się od niechcenia. - Te to dopiero mają dziwny gust...

Starrie podchwyciła natychmiast:

- A ja, przepraszam, w której połowie jestem? W trzeciej?

- Wieesz - zaczęła Trinny. - Jesteś jego kuzynką, więc w zasadzie się nie liczysz...

- Nie ma czasem jakiegoś malutkiego fanclubiku Severusa Snape'a? - mówiła tymczasem Star z miną aniołka. Co najmniej dwóm osobom w przedziale stężały twarze.

- Jest - odparła niewzruszenie Trinity. - To znaczy, taki tyci. Tylko dla wtajemniczonych.

- To znaczy: dla tych, które gustu w ogóle nie mają - sprostowałem. Oboje ze Star pożałowaliśmy, że w przedziale siedzą nasze mamy.

Trinny kontynuowała opowieść:

- ...robiliśmy sobie razem kanapki na drogę. Złożyłam swoje, spojrzałam: podwójne wierzchy bułek - demonstruje swój prowiant. - Mówię więc Syriuszowi: "Tylko ktoś, kto nazywa się Wither może zrobić sobie taką kanapkę". Syriusz patrzy, śmieje się, składa własne: "A Black to niby co?" - Pokazuję swoje kanapki: z podwójnych spodów bułek. Smakowite zresztą były. Cztery dla mnie, dwie dla Trin. Nawet ona nie przewidywała, że zjem wszystkie swoje...

- Czymś chyba muszę karmić ten swój rozsądek, czyż nie?

Kevin i Dominik co chwilę pytali, ile jeszcze będziemy jechali.

- Dwie i pół godziny.

Po jakimś czasie:

- Ile jeszcze?

- Dwie godziny i piętnaście minut. A jak zapytasz za kwadrans, to będą równe dwie godziny.

Kiedy zostało nieco ponad godzinę (a ciocia Wither zaczynała tracić cierpliwość), zapytałem, o której godzinie zacznie się cyrk z bagażami. Odpowiedź dostałem natychmiast i brzmiała ona: teraz - ciocia i mama momentalnie rozpoczęły omawianie, co z tymi bagażami można...

...a! Bagaże. Bagaże były wkładane do wagonu przez okno (wujek Wither) i odbierane (ja) w nieskończoność. A potem układane. I układane. I układane... Dużo ich było. Choćby gitara. Albo gramofon. Pudło z płytami. Plecak z książkami. Torba z jedzeniem. No i mniej niezbędne rzeczy, jak na przykład ubrania. Łącznie kilkanaście sztuk - i cud, że wszystkie sowy, kotki i pieski zostały w domu.

Ciocia i mama wepchnęły w końcu na półeczkę prawie wszystko i odetchnęły. Prawie - bo została jedna torba...

- Czyja to torba? - dopytują.

Ciiiisza.

- Ach, więc można ją wyrzucić za okno. Skoro nikt się nie zgłasza...

Cisza.

- James, to twoja torba? - pytam.

- Tak? - ocknął się.

- O! jednak jest właściciel!

Torba została upchnięta. Cudem. Mama i ciocia domagały się pochwał przez kilkanaście minut. Pochwały były zasłużone, więc je dostały.

- Ale miałyście fajną zabawę! - zakrzyknął w końcu Kevin.

- Przy wysiadaniu to ty będziesz się tak bawił - odpowiedziała chłodno mama.

- Nienienienienienie!

- O, taaak... i będziesz stał na siedzeniach, a my ci może pomożemy...

Nie ma to jak zdrowa dawka sadyzmu.

Cyrk z bagażami numer dwa został omówiony i ciocie nawet zamilkły. Wznowiły go dopiero na dwadzieścia minut przed dojazdem. Okazało się - już po wyjęciu wszystkiego, zestawieniu toreb i wystawieniu ich na korytarz, że zebraliśmy się do tego o stację za wcześnie i uniemożliwiliśmy jakiejś pani wyjście.

A pociąg miał opóźnienie.

Wysiedliśmy. Z drobnymi problemami. Dotarliśmy do pensjonatu. W komfortowy sposób, wyjechali po nas samochodem. A tam się zaczęło...

Zgodnie z planem, ciocia Wither miała mieszkać z rodzeństwem Fleece. Moja mama zupełnie sama (z małymi nie jest spokrewniona i pod opieką ma raczej naszą czwórkę). Kuzynki we dwie. James i ja - również we dwoje. Trójka, dwie dwójki, jedynka.

Cóż. Komuś się coś potentegowało. Ciocia i dzieci Fleece dostali swój pokój, a jakże. Poza tym jednak - dwójka i trójka. Mama stanowczo odmówiła dzielenia pokoju z Trin i Star, zajęła zatem dwójkę. Nam przypadła druga trójka...

Bez komentarza.

Ta trójka nawet nie jest zbyt ciasna. To znaczy, mieścimy się. Aczkolwiek z zajęciem łóżek - trzech! - był problem. Duży.

Star zajęła najbardziej odległe miejsce pod ścianą - ma stamtąd świetny widok na drzwi, tylko stół jej trochę zasłania, no i ma niesłychanie blisko do łazienki.

Trin i James uparli się na jedno i to samo łóżko pod oknem. W końcu wygrała Trinny. Jamesowi przypadło trzecie, to stojące zaraz za Trinnowym i zestawione z nim wezgłowiem.

Dla mnie zabrakło - postanowiłem nie zaczynać wakacji od zaciekłej walki o to właśnie, a nie inne łóżko. Ktoś miał mi przynieść to czwarte, ale zwlekał z tym straszliwie. Jednak i tak dało się bez pudła przewidzieć, gdzie stanie. Wolna przestrzeń była tylko pomiędzy stołem a łóżkiem, które wywalczyła Trinny.

_Pięknie_.

W trakcie wypakowywania James rozejrzał się po pokoju, zobaczył naszą trójkę, przypomniał sobie, kto mieszka w sąsiednich pokojach i zawołał:

- Czy ja naprawdę nie jestem żadnym waszym krewnym?

No, nie wiem, czy to powód do rozpaczania...

Wczoraj Trin, od momentu przyjechania od Ciebie aż do zaśnięcia, powtarzała, że powinniśmy sobie zawiesić na drzwiach karteczki: "Psychiatra potrzebny od zaraz".

Do obiadu w zasadzie tylko się wypakowywaliśmy, podłączaliśmy gramofon i śpiewaliśmy radośnie. Wypakowywanie wyglądało interesująco, zwłaszcza że szafa jest raczej dwuosobowa. Najwyżej. W pokoju mamy widziałem identyczną.

Nie, jednak będzie komentarz...

To. Jest. Dziwne.

Rozumiem - noc, dwie. Takie różne urodziny i temu podobne. Coś jak wczorajsza wizyta Trinny u mnie. Spanie na podłodze (ja), maszerowanie do łazienki z torbą (ona). Da się przeżyć, ma to zresztą swój urok.

Ale całe dwa tygodnie?!

Kataklizm.

Pokój niewielki, maleńka szafa i niewiele większa łazieneczka.

...

Obecnie jest już zresztą po wszystkich prysznicach - wieczór ciemny. Rozeznanie jakieś już mam.

A zaraz pewnie będziemy światło gasić. Albowiem jednak mamy ciemnicę. Od jedenastej. A ta właśnie minęła. (Światło zgaszono.)

I nawet różdżek nie można użyć, bo to wakacje, a kolejnej sowy z tego idiotycznego wydziału dostawać nie zamierzam.

Ciąg dalszy jutro. Chyba. 17 stron - to daje ponad dwudniową dawkę listu.


	3. 13 lipca

_13 lipca, Southerdown_

Spanie w takich warunkach...

Na pewno słyszałaś kiedyś śpiewającego Jamesa, prawda? Przepraszam, że przypominam Ci o tak traumatycznym przeżyciu, jednak jest to niezbędne, byś zrozumiała ogrom koszmaru wczorajszej nocy.

Wyobraź sobie, że on chce Ci zanucić kołysankę.

Mało tego: uparcie czerpie z repertuaru nie lubianego przez Ciebie wykonawcy.

Star usiłowała usnąć - po poobiednim spacerze brzegiem morza rozbolała ją głowa - i niekiedy jęczała, bo jej przeszkadzaliśmy...

- Czy was nie można o noc poprosić? - zapytała w końcu, rozeźlona.

- Nie... - odparliśmy chórkiem.

- To było stwierdzenie faktu.

- Wiemy.

...nam zaś bardzo dobrze rozmawiało się o Leo Lockharcie i jego starszym braciszku, Gilderoyu. James i ja mieliśmy _przyjemność_ znać go z Hogwartu, migał w pokoju wspólnym i robił nam konkurencję w dziedzinie zwracania na siebie uwagi. Różnica polegała na tym, że on wszystko miał wystudiowane, my zaś na ogół nie.

- Podebrał Jamesowi powiedzenie - przypomniałem sobie nagle. - Powtarzanie imion.

Trin spojrzała na nas pytająco.

- Syriusz, Syriusz, Syriusz - zademonstrował jej wobec tego James. - Cóż za świetna pamięć.

Po pewnym czasie zwyczaj ten przypisywano jemu. Najwyraźniej mu się spodobał.

Trinny natomiast omawiała dwie swoje dawniejsze koleżanki. Było całkiem sympatycznie - a potem James zaczął śpiewać. I już co chwila próbował coś nucić. W tym raz, kiedy już i Trin, i ja usiłowaliśmy zasnąć.

- Zamknij się - syknąłem, kiedy zwykłe "proszę" okazało się nieskuteczne.

- Ty patrz, jaki uprzejmy - mruknął James do Trinny i dalej śpiewał.

Argh!

- Cicho tam! James, tu próbują spać, jesteś w mniejszości!

James w odpowiedzi szarpnął mnie za włosy. Leży z głową zwróconą w moją stronę, więc nie miał z tym problemów.

Zawyłem, odszarpnąłem i odskoczyłem na bezpieczną odległość.

- To nie fair, ty masz dłuższe ręce! - oburzył się James. I rzucił poduszką.

- Biedny jesteś - odrzuciłem.

- Syriusz, _cicho_ - odzywa się raptem Trinny.

Taak. Znowu na mnie. Wiesz, że to się robi nudne?

W końcu jednak udało nam się usnąć. Mimo tej ciszy i ciemnicy.

Z tą ciemnicą to przykład typowej wredności rodzicielskiej. Albowiem ledwie pięć dni temu moja mama powiedziała przy cioci, że jej **nie będzie**. I z tą świadomością wyjechaliśmy. Wczoraj zaś okazało się, że i owszem - jest.

- Nieee!... - jęczę. - Miało nie być!

- Ale jest - wyjaśnia ciocia. - Od dwudziestej trzeciej macie zgaszone światło.

- Mama mówiła na obiedzie u ciebie, że będzie tulko cisza i że po prostu musimy być rano przytomni.

- Ja mówię, że jest i ciemnica.

Później ciocia wyszła. Wróciła po kilkunastu minutach z przemową. Że do całej grupy się zwraca, że z całą grupą chce się umawiać, nie tylko ze mną, że nie jesteśmy na równych z nią prawach i możemy wybrać: albo respektujemy jej polecenia, albo - nie. Zakończyła stwierdzeniem, że nie będzie co pięć minut sprawdzała, czy światło faktycznie mamy zgaszone, całą sprawę zaś pozostawia nam do przemyślenia. Wyszła.

- No tak - zauważyła Star po chwili ciszy. - Chyba jest oczywiste, co wybierzemy.

- Wolę już McGonagall - podsumowałem. - Ona przynajmniej nie udaje, że mamy jakikolwiek wybór.

Światło zostało, jak już Ci pisałem, zgaszone. Zasnęliśmy - poza Star - około pierwszej. A przygrywała nam mugolska dyskoteka i głosy rozmawiających za oknem cioć. Sprawiedliwość nie istnieje.

Śniło mi się **coś**. Pierwsza noc na nowym miejscu, wszystko się spełnia i tak dalej...

Opowiedziałem to rano, wybierając się do łazienki.

- ...w kuchni Witherów, która była śnieżnobiała i można było po takich specjalnych kafelkach pisać...

- Co? - dziwi się Starrie.

- ...i oskarżyli ciebie, Trin i mnie o coś, chyba o nielegalne wchodzenie do Narni...

- CO?!

- ...to zaś wcale nie było prawdą, więc napisałem wszystko na kafelkach, a że miejsca mi nie starczyło, wyjechałem na tę białą ścianę...

- Syriusz, ty się lepiej idź myć, bo nam cały pokój zabazgrasz - usłyszałem raptem z trzech stron. Cóż za zdecydowanie...

Starrie nawet wyruszyła w moim kierunku z morderczymi zamiarami, schowałem się więc przezornie w łazience.

Śniadanie nawet smaczne było. Jak na hotelowe. Tyle że nas trzeci już raz przesadzili - obiad i kolację jedliśmy przy innych stołach. A po śniadaniu udaliśmy się nad morze.

Tym razem kąpiele były dozwolone (wczoraj nie - chyba fale uznano za zbyt duże), więc nie chodziliśmy brzegiem morza, tylko rozstawiliśmy przyniesione przez mamę i Trin wiatrochrony (jakiś chłopiec powiedział przy nas: "zobacz, wszyscy mają te _falochrony_, tylko my nie") i ułożyliśmy się na piaseczku. Trochę się pochlapaliśmy w wodzie, a potem - ręcznik i wsłuchiwanie się w szum fal.

- Uwielbiam fale - oznajmiłem wczoraj, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy stateczek. - Mógłbym ich słuchać w nieskończoność.

Twoja przyjaciółka, a moja ukochana kuzynka, Trinny, wypominająca mi co pięć minut lekceważenie sobie wszystkiego, wykazała się wyjątkową przezornością, rozsądkiem i inteligencją. Jak padła na brzuch, tak leżała i leżała. Na plecy przewróciła się dopiero po stwierdzeniu mamy, że już różowieje i może posmarowałaby się oliwką.

Trinny oliwki **nie wzięła**. Użyczyłem jej swojej.

Efektem Trinnowego nie-lekceważenia słońca są nogi, plecy i ramiona w pięknym odcieniu ciemnego różu, wpadającego nawet w czerwień. I piski, jęki. Bo Trinny czuje, że ma nogi.

Przy okazji: teraz jest po kolacji. Trin leży, jęczy i pisze list. Do Maud. Albo do Lily. James coś czyta. Star słucha muzyki i trochę się izoluje.

James w pewnym momencie znowu! - ja mu kiedyś krzywdę zrobię - coś zawył.

- Ty uważaj - doradziłem mu serdecznie. - Bo jak cię opiszę w tym liście, to nikt w Hogwarcie na ciebie już nie spojrzy.

Po chwili zawył i on, i Trinny. Jednocześnie.

- To już nas nawet nie znają? - zapytał James.

- Tak. Na razie obsmarowałem Trinny - odparłem spokojnie.

Trin rzuciła się na list i przestudiowała fragment o nogach. (Acha. List czyta nałogowo. Starrie również. Tyle że Starrie zapytała, czy może. James twierdzi, że nie ma oczu do takich bazgrołów.)

- Dopisz ten dialog z moimi nogami - powiedziała starsza z sióstr Wither po przeczytaniu.

Słuszna uwaga.

Przed poobiednim wyjściem na lody (do sąsiedniej wsi, co byśmy się ruszali), zauważyłem z niezwykłą logiką:

- Trin, ale czy ty tam dojdziesz w ogóle? Skoro masz nogi...

A' propos.

- Mam brudne nogi - zauważył wczoraj James ze zdziwieniem.

- Umyj - rzuciłem dość nieprzytomnie znad listu.

- Ooo?

- Bo wiesz, Jam - dodała Trinny. - Zasadniczo jest jedno rozwiązanie: brudne nogi się myje. Ale istnieją dwa: można je jeszcze uciąć.

Albo przedziurawić na wylot...

Jestem genialny.

Przed wyjazdem mama zaciągnęła mnie do fryzjera, twierdząc że "nigdzie nie ruszy się z kimś, komu kudły zasłaniają twarz". Fryzjer po pierwsze: ściął mi włosy, po drugie: wyrównał grzywkę, po trzecie: efekt przypomina fryzurę Paula McCartneya. I wychodzi na to, że mam Beatlesomanię, a nie mam.

Najprostszym rozwiązaniem "na zaraz" wydawało mi się postrzępienie grzywki. Grzywkę strzępi się najlepiej, przeciągając po niej czymś ostrym. Żyletką albo brzytwą...

Nie, nie wykłułem sobie oka. Ale łazienka i tak sprawiała wrażenie rzeźni.

Co lepsze - to nie była sama brzytwa. Z takimi rzeczami problemów nie mam.

Wyjmowałem ją z opakowania ochronnego. Takiego niedużego, lekkiego, plastikowego cosia. I to coś mnie zaatakowało. Odskakując, strzeliło w rękę, wydziobując kawałeczek opuszki palca. Malutki kawałeczek.

Spokojnie schowałem ostrze, włożyłem palec pod zimną wodę, wyszedłem z łazienki, poprosiłem o zmianę imienia na Peter Pettigrew (on się ostatnio n a l e ś n i k i e m zaciął) i udałem po plaster.

Plaster nie chciał się przykleić. Z ranki ciekła krew. W dodatku wszyscy spieszyli się na obiad.

James podał mi nowy opatrunek i jęknął głośno, gdyż zobaczył łazienkę. On wrażliwy jest.

Łazienka została wytarta i poszliśmy na ten obiad. Ledwo usiadłem przy stole, plaster zaczął przeciekać.

- A mówiłem: weź większy! - czepiał się James, po czym posłał mnie po kolejny. Wydobycie go z szuflady, saszetki i odpakowanie z dwóch papierków ochronnych było trudne.

Później James czepiał się jeszcze, że mu pokapałem inne plastry.

Nie narzekałby tak. To JA mam powód do jęczenia. Idąc z powrotem na obiad, odkryłem, że mam upaćkane na czerwono nie tylko ręce, ale i jedną nogę. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że przy braniu półmiska omal nie zrzuciłem go sobie na kolana - przypadkiem chwyciłem go od spodu rannym palcem.

Skrzydło szpitalne mamy. Tylko nie wiem, czy ostry dyżur czy psychia...

...Nie, ja z tą grzywką naprawdę coś muszę zrobić! James właśnie na mnie spojrzał.

- O Boże, on wygląda jak Paul McCartney. Trinny, on wygląda jak Beatles!

Znowu wyją. Janis Joplin. Trinny ma pełną dyskografię oraz parę koncertów.

Przestały. I dobrze.

...tryk.

Starrie też jest poszkodowana - znowu boli ją głowa. Nie od jodu tym razem, ten już przebolała - słońca nie.

Jamesa, żeby był pełen komplet, bolą nogi. Od spacerowania do tego Wick i z powrotem. Osiem mil. Ale od słońca też.

W y j ą.

A ja mam wielbiciela. Wczoraj, kiedy szliśmy nad morze, grupa się rozdzieliła i ciocia z kimś jeszcze została z tyłu. Dominik, który przypadkiem szedł koło mnie, rzucił, że możemy się zgubić.

- I nas będą szukali! - zawołałem. - Z megafonami i latarkami!

- Tak! - podchwycił mały natychmiast. - A my nie będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie jesteśmy i zaczniemy na drzewo wchodzić, żeby zobaczyć wszystko z góry.

- Nie będziemy też umieli zejść.

- A oni będą chodzili pod nami.

- I będą latarkami wodzili po krzakach i wśród drzew, cała ekipa!

- Taaak! I będą się zastanawiali i martwili.

- A potem skierują światło do góry i zobaczą nas, jak machamy.

- Taaaaak! Ale będzie fajnie!

I od tego czasu on mnie uwielbia. Co chwila podchodzi i mówi o skakaniu na drzewa. Poczęstował mnie dzisiaj soczkiem pomarańczowym (on! on jeszcze nie wyrósł z dziecięcego egoizmu absolutnego) i uszczęśliwiło go, że mi smakuje.

- Jesteś jego idolem - zauważyła bezlitośnie Starrie, kiedy mały odbiegł, radośnie podskakując.

- Nieeeee!...

- Z całą odpowiedzialnością z tą związaną...

- ...eeee!...

A James i Trinny znowu śpiewają. Simon & Garfunkel. James uwielbia. Trinny raczej tylko lubi. My, Gwiazdki, ledwie znamy.

Po Simonie będą Beatlesi. I ja NIE mam manii. Przykład Beatlesomanii: moja mama. Zna wszystkie ich teksty, rozpoznaje, kto w danym utworze śpiewa główny głos, a kto robi mu chórek.

Trinny dalej przeżywa swoje nogi.

- Star, ja i Trinny dzisiaj tak śpimy - James prezentuje Starrie pozycję zbliżoną do świecy, ale z biodrami opartymi na łóżku.

- A jutro zakopiemy sobie nogi w piasku - dodaje Trin.

- Merlinie - mówi James. - Usłyszałem, że zakupimy lody w piasku.

Smacznego.

O, Gwiazdce i Jamesowi zachciało się właśnie lodów. Problem polega na tym, że mamy limit - jeden dziennie. A my już dzisiaj jedliśmy w tej wsi. Limit co prawda dotyczy głównie małych, ale...

Skradają się. Nie chcą awantury ryzykować.

Problem numer dwa wiąże się z przebiegiem trasy my - lody. Po wyjściu z pokoju trzeba minąć drzwi do pokoju cioci (przed którymi, na zewnątrz, siedzą właśnie obie mamy), jakieś inne drzwi i wejść przez następne do barku. Trasa króciutka. Ale to nie oznacza, że jest bezpieczna.

- Bluzę weź - poradziłem. - Tę moją, grubą. Ukryjesz pod nią lody.

- Gorąco!

- Ale zawsze może ci być zimno.

- Tak, marznę i chcę loda - mówi James. - Syriusz, Syriusz, Syriusz.

- Nie musisz mówić, że chcesz. Po prostu - że jest ci zimno. I idziecie się przejść.

- Star chce mi okolicę pokazać? - Starrie już tu parę razy była. Z ojcem. Trinny jakoś dotąd omijała ten skrawek wybrzeża.

- O, mama Syriusza przeszła właśnie obok okna, patrząc na nas dziwnie - zauważyła Gwiazdka.

- Zatem droga wolna! - wykrzyknąłem.

- Taaak... - James, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, wahał się jeszcze bardziej.

- Furkające fyrgorki! James. Czy ty się aby boisz?

- Nieee...

- Słuchaj - mówiłem. - To przed chłopcami się kryjesz. Nie chcesz ranić ich uczuć. **Ty** możesz jeść lody ile wlezie.

- Skoroś taki mądry, to idź sam. Droga wolna, mówiłeś.

- Ja nie chcę loda!

- Ale ja cię bardzo ładnie proszę.

- Ale ja ci bardzo ładnie odmawiam.

- Prooooszę. A może pójdziesz tylko ty, Star?

- Mowy nie ma! - oburzyła się.

- Jam, Jam, Jam - powiedziałem powoli. - Za co ty dostałeś tyle szlabanów, skoro boisz się iść po głupiego loda?

- Bo ja nie lubię, jak się na mnie ludzie złoszczą... - odparł.

Cały James.

W końcu poszedł. Ze Star. Spokojnie.

Wrócili galopem.

- Wiesz, że w ten sposób bardziej zwróciłeś na siebie uwagę? - wydyszała Star, kiedy już złapała oddech. Ona sobie w końcu loda nie kupiła.

Chwilę później przebiegli pod oknami chłopcy. A James zaczął jeść.

Zastanawialiśmy się, co zrobi, jeśli nagle wejdzie moja mama.

- Pędź do łazienki.

- Pod łóżko wrzuć.

- Zahipnotyzuj ją.

- Za siebie schowaj.

- Taaak... - uśmiechnął się James. - "Co tam masz?" "Niiiiic... Chce pani pół loda? Został mi z pociągu".

- Konspiracja taka, jakby lody co najmniej od osiemnastu lat były - podsumowała Trinny. - Albo z marihuaną.

- Może z chininą? - podrzuciliśmy. - Bo przecież _chinina yest the best_...

Wtem za drzwiami rozległy się jakieś hałasy. James błyskawicznie wepchnął loda do papierka i cisnął pod _swoją szafkę nocną_ .

- Kto tam jest? Co oni tam robią?

Okazało się, że to tylko ludzie od grilla. James odetchnął głęboko i dokończył loda.

Teraz Trinny zainteresowała się tematem. Nie, chyba jej przeszło.

(James to podolec. Zachachmęcił sobie jedyną szafkę w pokoju! Dobrze chociaż, że z wierzchu pozwala korzystać Trin i mnie. No... sami sobie pozwoliliśmy. Stoi obok naszych łóżek...)

Przeszło. Idzie się kąpać i dalej przeżywa swoje nogi. Jakby nie mogła się po prostu w porę posmarować...

Ja palca tak nie przeżywam. A niewiele brakowało, bym go sobie na wylot przebił. W dodatku rozharatanie starej blizny do przyjemności nie należy.

James wciąż udaje, że jest genialny i wszechstronnie uzdolniony. I coś wymyśla. Opowiadanie albo coś... Wczoraj cały wieczór rysował. To co - jutro gitara?

Star dorwała się do jakieś gierki _made in Hogsmeade_, przywiezionej przez Trinny. I coś jej pika.

- Jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach? - ryknął James.

Star pika wciąż. Gry nie rozumie.

- Mnie już podziękujemy - powiedziała w końcu i oddała zabawkę Trinity.

James planuje akcję opowiadania.

- Fajnie wyglądasz, kiedy udajesz że myślisz.

Skamieniał.

- Trinny, czy ja go mogę uszkodzić? - rzucił w kierunku drzwi łazienki.

Trin nie wyraziła zgody. Ani sprzeciwu. Nie zostałem uszkodzony.

Biedny mały Jam.

Dwadzieścia siedem stron.


	4. 14 lipca

_14 lipca, Southerdown_

Dzisiaj jest chmurnie i ponuro, co nogi Trinny i Jamesa przyjęły z radością. (Przy okazji: ja też mam spalone nogi. Odkryłem to dopiero przy kąpieli, w ogóle nie piekły ani nic.) Niestety - rodzinka ma zamiar zabrać nas na kolejny daleki spacer. Ale później.

Spać nam się chce. Komu najbardziej - nie wiem. Oczywistym natomiast wydaje się, kto najbardziej tę senność okazuje: James, Trinny i Star zanieśli mnie dziś rano do łazienki. Sam bym się z miejsca nie ruszył.

W nocy znowu rozmawialiśmy. Podczas jakiegoś sennego dialogu wstałem na moment, żeby poprawić sobie prześcieradło.

- Ty jakiś dziwny jesteś - zauważył James. Tradycyjnie: bez powodu. Przed momentem uznał, że będzie dla mnie niemiły, bo dostał po głowie. Za nic. To przecież my...

- To nie ja, to moje łóżko - zaprotestowałem. - Psychiczne. Prześcieradło mi zabiera.

- Zaraziło się od ciebie - uznał.

- Nie, od łóżka kuzynki.

- Wieesz - ocknęła się Trin. - Twoje łóżko sąsiaduje także z łóżkiem Jamesa. Rogiem.

- I z moim s z a f k i e m - dodał James.

Tak, tak. Szafek ma się dobrze. Stoi sobie i zawalony jest rozmaitymi szpargałami.

Trinity sugeruje mi napisanie wielkiej nowiny. Sugerowanie polega na tym, że siedzi za mną i wbija mi kolano w plecy.

- Nom - powiedziała, kiedy zwróciłem jej uwagę. Absolutnie nie zmieniła pozycji. - Przecież ci tak wygodnie.

_Wątpię_.

Wielka nowina brzmi tak: Trinny pierwszego dnia zepsuła sobie buty. Nowe. Sandały. Klamerka im odpadła. Dzisiaj zabrała się za nie... (biedne sandały). Pożyczyła ode mnie "Narzędzie Zbrodni", czyli igłę do naprawiania mojego plecaka, wyprosiła od Star mulinę i zaczęła "reperować".

Po pierwsze: chciała klamerkę do sandała _przywiązać_.

Po drugie: używała z początku srebrnej nitki. A buty ma raczej ciemne. Zasugerowałem czarny kolor.

- Sam to zrób - odgryzła się.

- Mowy nie ma! Ja _śpię_.

Po trzecie: ten but się chyba jakoś trzyma... Nie ma to jak utalentowane dziecko.

Ranek zaczął się nam od pytań o zdrowie. Nogi, ramiona, głowa - no i moja ręka.

- Syriuszku, jak tam twój palec?

- Jeszcze go mam - odparłem posępnie.

- Łaaał...

- Ale to może być już jego ostatnia chwila. Chcesz go zobaczyć?

- Nie!...

Palec wygląda dziwnie. Chyba będę w nim miał dziurę. Na zawsze. Jakoś się nie wypełniła całkiem tym czymś strupkowatym i czerwonym. A dookoła jest biało. Może to martwica? Nie wiem: ja się nie znam, a nikt nie chciał go obejrzeć...

A Star znowu czyta. Ona się od nas izoluje... W dodatku - czyta po francusku.

- Co oznacza ...? - zapytała w pewnym momencie, zwracając się do Trinny.

- Nie wiem? Przeczytaj całe zdanie.

Starrie nie odezwała się.

- Star - powiedział więc James. - Przeczytaj zdanie na głos.

Cisza.

- Otwórz usta. Ma się z nich wydobyć zbiór dźwięków składających się na zdanie, w którym jest to obce słowo...

Hej! Ona wróciła do rzeczywistości. Na moment. Bo potem podebrała tamtą gierkę od Trin...

Pada. Jesteśmy ciicho. Muzyka, książki, karty. James skończył wymyślać i usłyszał, iż musi dopracować tekst...

I mi poduszki nie chciał dać. Swojej, oczywiście. Moją porwała Trinny właśnie w momencie, w którym chciałem trzepnąć Jamesa - i nie miałem czym. W efekcie Trinny leży sobie dalej spokojnie na mojej, ja na Jamesowej i na jego łóżku - on na moim. Star poprosiła o poduszkę Trin - tę beznadziejną, płaściutką. Chyba jej wygodnie.

I wszyscy są szczęśliwi.

_później, przed obiadem_

Potem poszli spać. Okazywanie senności to jedno, a zaśnięcie - drugie.

Kiedy padła Star, James uznał, że jest psychiczna. Sam wkrótce usnął. Trin również. A ja nie.

Poszedłem sobie natomiast b e z s t r e s o w o po lody. Dwa razy nawet - za pierwszym okazało się, że sklep jest zamknięty.

Kiedy wróciłem ze zdobyczą, Star już nie spała. Później podniosła się Trinny, na końcu James - i poszli na lody. Nawet się nie denerwowali. **Szok**.

Starrie przeczytała na głos kawałeczek o lodach.

- Bezstresowe lody! - uśmiała się. Czyli określenie się spodobało. Podejrzewam, że zostanie jeszcze parę razy wykorzystane.

A moje karty są dziwne. Zawsze brakuje tej najistotniejszej.

_jeszcze później, po powrocie ze "spacerku"_

**Ratunku**!

Nigdy w życiu dzieci! Żadnych dzieci! Zwłaszcza małych!

Nie cierpię małych kuzynków!

Po obiedzie udaliśmy się na kolejny cudowny, ośmiomilowy spacer - do Ogmore (drugiej najbliższej osady ludzkiej) i z powrotem. Ledwie oddaliliśmy się od domu, przykleił się do mnie Dominiczek. Złapał za rękę i zaczął Opowiadać. O swoim wymyślonym świecie. Oprowadzał mnie po nim.

- A tutaj będzie drzewo - trajkotał radośnie, przekonany, że ja to drzewo doskonale widzę i świetnie rozumiem, o czym on mówi. - I wiesz, co na nim będzie rosło?

- Niee?...

- Fasolki! Ale fajnie, co? A chcesz stawać na wszystkich cegłach? - błyskawicznie zmienił temat.

- Hm... Niektóre są niebezpieczne?

- Taaak! Jak się na nich stanie, to wszystko robi ŁUP! Ale śmiesznie wymyśliłem, prawda?

- O, taak... - przytaknąłem z lekkim acz doskonale maskowanym roztargnieniem. - Będzie u ciebie jakieś nie niebezpieczne miejsce?

- Nie niebezpieczne? - Mały zastanawia się długo. Podejrzewam, że w tym czasie przelatuje mu przez głowę cały jego świat, chce odpowiedzieć na pytanie dokładnie. - Tak. W bibliotece. Jeśli będziesz chodził po półkach, to nic ci się nie stanie, bo tam będą tylko złote karty i czekoladowe żaby, mnóstwo czekoladowych żab! Jadłeś kiedyś czekoladową żabę?

- O, tak.

- Smakowała ci?

- Czekolada jak czekolada - odpowiadam brutalnie, wiedząc, że maluch oczekuje długiego i pełnego zachwytów opisu.

- A kupisz mi kiedyś?

I tak przez cztery mile. A James i kuzynki idą gdzieś tam, niby obok, ale... Na dodatek Dominik tak się rozkręcił, że przyszło mu do głowy, iż zdradzi mi pewien sekret.

- Stańmy. Poczekamy, aż sobie pójdą dalej, żeby nie słyszeli - powiedział, przytrzymując mnie w miejscu.

A ja tak chciałem iść przynajmniej za przyjaciółmi!... chociaż słyszeć, co oni mówią, skoro w rozmowach nie mogę brać udziału...

- O czym on ci właściwie opowiadał? - zapytali w końcu z nieskrywaną ciekawością, kiedy dotarliśmy do Ogmore i Dominiczek z Kevinem zaczęli oglądać wystawy.

- Yyy... - zawahałem się. Niby wiedziałem. Ale zostałem wprost przytłoczony nawałem informacji, że ogólnego sensu nie mogłem tak od razu z tego wydobyć. - Nie wiem, nie słuchałem uważnie - odparłem, idąc na łatwiznę. Czasami naprawdę się wschłuchiwałem. Tyle że wytrzymywałem najwyżej pięć minut jednocześnie, potem zaś musiałem odpoczywać. Męczył. Nie nudził nawet, a męczył.

- Sądząc po twoich okrzykach, byłeś wręcz zafascynowany jego słowami - powiedziała Trinny, a ja się podłamałem. Dla mnie oczywiste było, że ogólnie ledwo-ledwo to zainteresowanie mi wychodzi i tylko dziecko może się na nie nabrać. A tutaj Trinny, która przecież mnie zna, mówi o zafascynowaniu...

Potem były lody. Całkowicie osobno, z dala od jakichkolwiek dzieci. Targ. Pamiątki, nie kupowane. I droga powrotna. Żeby małego odstraszyć, zaczęliśmy śpiewać. On ma czułe ucho, bidulek.

- _Show me the wayyy to The Threee Brooomstick puub_...

- Przestańcie, bo się was słuchać nie da! - woła ciocia natychmiast. Mama dodaje:

- Syriusz, weź Dominika za rękę. Tu jest ulica.

O, Mer-li-nie. Czy ja jakaś opiekunka do dziecka jestem?!...

Załamać się można. Po prostu załamać.

Droga powrotna minęła w towarzystwie mieszanym. Trinity i Dominik. Hm. Wydawała się odrobinę krótsza, ale i tak wróciłem ledwie żywy.

Żadnych dzieci! Nigdy!

A Star podobno chce do okulisty. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi James.

Otóż Trin zauważyła po drodze bociana.

- O, bocian! Bocian leci! Patrzcie!

Star zaś:

- Gdzie, gdzie? Tam? Ależ to mewa!

Mnie bociana pokazał Dominik...

Palec miewa się lepiej. To chyba jednak nie martwica. W każdym razie nie przypomina teraz flagi japońskiej... Zdjąłem już opatrunek i to nawet nie wygląda tak źle.

A miałem taką nadzieję na bliznę!

Tutaj są komary. Jeden z nich został właśnie przeze mnie "zdmuchnięty".

- Zagrajmy jakieś requiem komarowi, właśnie zginął śmiercią tragiczną - zaproponowałem, siląc się na najbardziej żałobny wyraz twarzy.

- _On go zabił_! - wykrzyknął James z nieopisaną zgrozą, wskazując na mnie; był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, wszak znalazł winnego.

W takiej sytuacji nie mogłem się wypierać...

- Ano - poświadczyłem więc dumnie. - Masowy morderca - to ja!

_po kolacji_

Star ponownie miała apetyt na loda.

- Kup - doradziliśmy.

- Nie mogę - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Po pierwsze: nie mam pieniędzy. Po drugie: ta pani mnie zna i jeśli powie mamie, to...

- Kto kupi loda dla Star? - rzuciłem.

- Powiedział Syriusz, nie ruszając się z miejsca - skomentowała sarkastycznie Gwiazka.

- Wiesz, Syriusz... - zaczęła Trinny. - Ja przed chwilą myłam głowę, James też. Mamy je mokre i na pewno nigdzie nie wyjdziemy.

- Ja również myłem - sprostowałem, wiedząc już że to na nic. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet z tego powodu nie rozpaczałem; zagrała we mnie ambicja pokazania, że lody możemy kupować naprawdę bezstresowo. - I w dodatku nie mam za wiele pieniędzy. Złóżcie się.

- Na jakiego loda? - zapytał przytomnie James.

- Właśnie, Star, to jest bardzo dobre pytanie - podchwyciliśmy z Trinny. - Jakiego loda chcesz?

Star opisała.

- I ile to kosztuje?

- Yy... dziewięć pensów?

Złożyliśmy się po trzy.

- To teraz Syriusz da nam pokaz konspiracji, tak? - zapytał złośliwie James, przypominając sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

- Tak - powiedziałem spokojnie i wyszedłem. Prawie za próg. Prawie, bo spojrzałem czy droga wolna - i natychmiast wskoczyłem z powrotem do pokoju.

- Mama pod oknem? - domyśliła się Star.

- Uhm. Moja też.

- I nici z konspiracji...

Posłałem w przestrzeń zdegustowane spojrzenie i wyszedłem.

- Dobry wieczór - powitałem rodzinę. Żadnego zwracania na siebie uwagi!

- Dobry wieczór. Idziesz na dyskotekę?

- Uhm.

Przeszedłem te dwadzieścia kroków i znalazłem się w barze. Bilard. Dym. _Lody_.

Lodów nazywających się tak jak ten, o który prosiła Star, było wiele. W rożkach, na patykach... Star rożka nie chciała. Smak podała. Cena się zgadzała. Kupiłem.

Cioci nie było.

- Co tam chowasz? - zapytała mama.

Chowam? Na wierzchu trzymam!

- Loda.

- A, taka rozpusta...

Wszedłem do pokoju i rzuciłem trofeum na łóżko Gwiazdki.

- Pełna konspiracja, tak? - zapytał ironicznie James.

- Ależ oczywiście. - Opisałem wszystko.

- _Syriusz Black. Mistrz konspiracji_. Zrób sobie taką tabliczkę na drzwi - zaproponował.

- O ile będzie tam coś o bezstresowości, to chętnie...

Trin tymczasem interesowała się samym lodem.

- Schowaj się z nim do łazienki - doradziła siostrze. - Jeśli ktoś wejdzie...

Star została na łóżku.

Po chwili rozległo się pukanie i Star spanikowała. Na moment. Nie ukryła jednak loda. Nawet by nie zdążyła.

Do pokoju weszła ciocia.

- Gwiazdeczko, Dominik już jest w łóżku, a Kevin myje zęby, więc...

- Tak, zaraz przyjdę im poczytać.

- Tylko skończ jeść - rzucił James.

Mama Star wyszła. A my zaczęliśmy się śmiać i śmiać...

Wkrótce potem Jam i Starrie zaczęli okładać się poduszkami.

- Eeej! nie po to się konspirowałem, żeby z loda zrobiła się mokra miazga na poduszce!

Nie zrobiła się. Star dokończyła go i poszła czytać małym.

Trin znowu przejrzała list.

- Syriusz! Nie napisałeś nic o mojej BlondLoczko**M**anii!

- Ano, nie. Nieistotne takie...

- Syriusz! - syknęli James i Trin.

- Taak?

- Napisz o tym!

- To mój list!

- Ale my mamy na ciebie wpływ - zaintonował James.

- Ach tak?

- I zawsze możemy dopisać się do niego.

- Ach tak?

Nie będą. To mój list i to ja mam zapisać te sto stron.

Dobra. Jak wiesz, Trinny ma Wielką Manię. Mania ta nazywa się Blond Loczki. Po jakimś nieistotnym aniołku.

Dzisiaj Trin widziała dziecko, które miało Blond Loczki. Idealne. Ale samo dziecko brzydkie. Co nie przeszkadzało jej się zachwycać. (Mnie tam bardziej podobał się taki duży i czarny motor, który nas mijał...)

Koniec opowiadania o Loczkach.

Ona i tak poczuła się zaszczycona - właśnie o tym powiedziała. Hm. Wiesz, że Twoja przyjaciółka jest psychiczna?

Kochana moja przyjaciółko, jeżeli tu ktoś jest psychiczny - to on. Albo moja siostra - ślepa, niesłysząca i bojąca się nadgryzionego księżyca.

Moim zdaniem on tę niechęć do dzieci symuluje. Nie martw się, za jakieś piętnaście lat będziecie szczęśliwymi rodzicami gromady małych Blaczątek.

Pa-pa, koniec dopisku.

Jedyna i Niepowtarzalna Trinny

PS Blond Loczki były Złotawe. Mmm...


	5. 15 lipca

_15 lipca, Southerdown_

**TRINNY NIE ŻYJE**.

Przykro mi z tego powodu, wiem, że ją lubiłaś - ale przegięła. A znasz mój charakter.

Oczywiście, dostaniesz zaproszenie na pogrzeb.

Chwilowo Trin funkcjonuje w postaci Jedynego i Niepowtarzalnego Ducha. Tylko troszkę się na brzegach rozmywa, poza tym wygląda normalnie.

James również jest nienormalny.

Wczoraj, zaraz po zgaszeniu światła, Star oznajmiła nam, że idzie spać, więc życzy nam dobrej nocy.

James na to:

- Nie. Nie idziesz spać.

- Idę.

- Nie idziesz.

- Idę.

- Nie możesz.

- Mogę. Dobranoc. Cicho bądź.

- Prawda, że ona nie może iść spać? - Jam zwrócił się do nas. Zbyt satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi nie dostał. Rzucił się zatem na Star z poduszką. Taki mały, drobny, z czarną czupryną i w jasnej piżamie. Skrzekoczący.

- Bruce Lee! - zawołałem.

- Khaaauaa!

Star Jamesa odgoniła i owinęła się szczelniej kołdrą.

James przypuścił drugi atak, połączony z wymachami rąk i nóg. Żałuj, że go nie widziałaś!

Wylądował na lóżku Star i zaczął ją dręczyć. Został odgoniony i - jakże by inaczej - wrócił.

Po pewnym czasie Star się załamała. Owinęła się zatem w kołdrę i poduszkę, po czym zaczęła się kiwać w przód i w tył.

- Biedne małe dziecko akustyczne - zauważyliśmy z Trinny. Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać, że z mojego łóżka mieliśmy świetny widok?

Uznałem, że dręczenie dręczeniem, ale James przesadził. Przysiadłem się wobec tego do Star i zacząłem pocieszać. Z drugiej strony siedział James. I też pocieszał. Został odciągnięty. Z trudem. Na swoje łóżko. I przyduszony.

- To jest sadyzm! - wydarł się. I zabrał Star poduszkę. Rzuciłem więc Gwiazdce poduszkę Jamesa.

Ciąg dalszy wyglądał tak, że James zajął łóżko Star, odstąpiłem jej zatem własne. Dopiero póóóźniej wszyscy się uspokoili.

Star usnęła niemal natychmiast.

Drugim sennym - po pół godzinie - okazałem się ja.

- Czy ona jakąś modę na spanie wprowadziła? - zastanawiał się James. Po czym szarpnął mnie za włosy. On ma taki dziwny zwyczaj okazywania sympatii. Odszarpnąłem.

- Au! - zawył. - Głupi jesteś!

- Z wzajemnością!

Wkrótce potem zaczęła padać Trin. Półprzytomni, słyszeliśmy jeszcze jakiś czas mamrotanie Jamesa. Wreszcie ucichło.

Parno dzisiaj - cały dzień zbierało się na burzę, ale jakoś tylko kropiło... teraz zaś nawet nie ma chmur. Wobec tego do miasta posz

liśmy (słowo zostało przerwane w połowie z powodu kolejnej bitwy Jamesowo-Starowej) przed obiadem. Cóż, dostaliśmy wybór: albo na lewo, albo na prawo, ale _gdzieś_ iść musimy. Wybraliśmy wczorajszą miejscowość, ale pod warunkiem, że będziemy mieli dużo czasu wolnego i Dominik nie będzie się do nas kleił. Z uwagi na moje wczorajsze sukcesy konspiracyjne, zostałem wysłany z delegacją. Wróciłem z dobrymi wieściami: warunki zostały uznane za takie do przyjęcia, ponadto Dominik ZOSTAJE w domu.

Hurra!

Poszliśmy w piątkę: my i moja mama.

Kartki kupiliśmy. Lody jedliśmy. Mieliśmy wolny czas.

James kupił Łapacza Snów dla Lilki. No proszę, a Ty "tylko" ten list dostaniesz... (Łapacz jest niezły. James bardzo przeżywa kupno i zastanawia się nieustannie, czy Lily ma już dwa takie czy tylko trzy).

Moja mama upolowała kogoś od tatuaży i zrobiła sobie jeden, na dłoni. Zmywalny. Tatuażem zainteresowała się Starrie i mama poszła pokazać jej, gdzie można sobie taki...

- Starrie Wither i tatuaże - stwierdziliśmy, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. - Mamy na dziewczynę zły wpływ...

Star wróciła z tatuażem. Też na dłoni. Zmyje się za dwa tygodnie.

(Trinny napisała właśnie w liście do Lilki, że byliśmy w Ogmore i kupowaliśmy poduszki. Brawo, Trin.)

Wracając, rozmawialiśmy o Islandii i islandzkich nazwiskach. Wzięło nam się to dlatego, że w Ogmore widzieliśmy dziwaczny bęben z wymalowanymi na nim bez ładu i składu runami. Ciekawe, czemu miały służyć.

Po obiedzie siedzieliśmy - zgodnie z poranną umową - w domu. James znowu udawał Artystę. Nieustannie usiłuje narysować jakiegoś swojego Guru. Pierwszy rysunek wziął ze sobą na wakacje, pokazał mi pierwszego dnia i popełnił Wielki Błąd. Poprosił mnie o opinię. No i teraz się nad biednym rysownikiem pastwię.

- Sam narysuj - zaproponował mi po raz setny, kiedy po raz setny wytknąłem mu jakieś niedopracowanie.

- No doobrze - odparłem i po chwili dostałem papier, ołówek, zdjęcie, podkładkę, gumkę i temperówkę.

W tym momencie weszła mama:

- Wiecie, że otwarli nowy sklep? z tanią książką.

- On rysuje! - rzucił natychmiast James. Leń. Chodzić mu się nie chce.

- Książki? - zarówno kuzynkom, jak i mnie, zaświeciły się oczy. Poderwałem się.

- On nie rysuje - oznajmiłem.

- Małpa! - wrzasnął Jam.

- Syriuszu, jesteś małpą - powiedziała spokojnie Trinity.

- Och - westchnąłem. - A mnie się zdawało, że Wielkim Psem.

- Już nie - orzekł brutalnie James. - Poszukaj sobie nowego gwiazdozbioru. Pawianie!

- O, poszukam, poszukam. Wśród książek.

I poszliśmy...

Wracając, zajrzeliśmy do warzywniaka, gdzie James kupił czereśnie. Obok znajdował się domek. Z wybiegiem dla kur.

- **Ta kura jest dziwna** - zauważyła Star, przypatrując się jednej z nich; miała zdecydowany nadmiar sterczących we wszystkie strony piór na łebku. - **Ta kura ma punka**.

_Ja powiedziałam, że ona JEST punkiem. Ale niech tam. A po kilkakrotnym przeczytaniu przeze mnie tego zdania, pokój wybuchnął radosnym chichotem. Star__._

Mijaliśmy też kota. Białego. Podbiegł do nas i został wygłaskany. Przede wszystkim przez Star i mnie.

_Kot był biało szary. Tak gwoli ścisłości_.

- To się nazywa: nie głaskać obcych kotów - zauważyła Gwiazdka.

- On nie jest obcy - sprostowałem. - Znamy się. On wie, że mam na imię Syriusz, prawda, kocie?

Kot miauknął.

- A widzisz?

- W przypadku kotów nigdy nie wiem, kto kogo poznał i kto do kogo należy - zauważyła Star. - Ale to raczej kot nas...

Zgodziłem się. Lubię koty.

Dominik upolował mnie przed domem. Ma samoloty, którymi namiętnie rzuca z Kevinem - takie lekkie, szybujące. Ciocia na ich widok mówi tylko: "Mówiłam. Nie ludziom po oknach. Odejdźcie dalej", więc mogą bawić się do woli... Dominik chciał mi pokazać swoje.

- Ten jest ładniejszy, ale gorzej lata, o, zobacz! - rzucił pierwszym. Samolot podleciał do góry i ciężko upadł na trawnik. Zawyłem.

- A ten jest brzydki, a lata tak fajnie! - rzucił drugim. Ten zatoczył w powietrzu kilka kółek, poszybował na bok i koliście opadł daaleko, daleko od nas. Podbiegliśmy po nie.

- Też takie miałem - powiedziałem. - Mogę raz rzucić?

Mogłem.

Samoloty nie są jednak ulubioną rozrywką malców. O wiele częściej "pojedynkują się" na zaklęcia. Patyki zamiast różdżek. _Serpensortia, Rictusempra, Wingarium Leviosa_ i inne - mnóstwa całe znają, tylko wymowa im szwankuje... Strasznie głośni są. (Oni i jakiś facet, jeżdżący nam po ulicy w tę i z powrotem na motorynce. Jedno łączy całą trójkę: irytują!)

Co to będzie, jak oni do Hogwartu pójdą? Zakładając, że go z Jamesem do tego czasu nie zdemolujemy całkowicie, oczywiście...

Po kolacji odbyła się bitwa na poduszki. James zaczaił się na Star i zaczął okładać ją po głowie. Star w końcu mu oddała - i się rozpętało! Trin akurat stała w drzwiach i rozmawiała z ciocią, więc przedstawienie tylko oglądała. W pewnym momencie wydała z siebie dziki okrzyk: "ZOSTAW TO!" - James porwał jej piórnik i zamierzył się na Star.

- To?! - zawyła Starrie. - A mnie, siostrę, to nie?!

James miał przeciwko sobie mnie i Star, musiał więc czuć się dość kiepsko. Do czasu. Kiedy ciocia zostawiła Trin, druga kuzynka dołączyła do nas. Tyle że, podła, stanęła po stronie Jamesa. Po chwili zresztą znowu go porzuciła na pastwę Gwiazd.

James stał pod szafą i wymachiwał dwiema poduszkami naraz, trafiając w nas oboje. Wkrótce jednak zmęczył się i oklapł. Został przytulony i natychmias zerwał się z wrzaskiem, że go łaskoczemy.

- Celowo!

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak!

- Wcale nie!

Później została stoczona kolejna bitwa. Tylko nie wiem, czy zaczęła Trin czy ja. W każdym razie stoczyliśmy pojedynek. Obrzucaliśmy się wyzwiskami, a każdemu towarzyszyło uderzenie poduszką.

- Chłopczyku.

- Dziewczynko.

- Małpiatko.

- Koczkodanie.

- Przepraszam, chłopczyku.

- Przepraszam, dziewczynko.

- Kuzynie.

- Kuzynko.

Niestety to ona, jako dziewczynka, mogła uderzać mocno. A Trin jest _silna_.

- Zrzuć go z łóżka! - woła Jam.

- Nie! Będzie miała przewagę! - wołam. Oboje stoimy na naszych łóżkach.

- Tym lepiej!

- Ona _już_ jest wyższa!

- I tak ma być!

Tak _nie ma_ być.

Obecnie w pokoju fruwa jeden tekst. _Bo kura miała p__**u**__nka_. Wymawiane przez U. Star właśnie przeczytała odpowiedni akapit listu i wszyscy się zaśmiewają.

Syriusz nie jest wszystkimi.

- Wiecie co? - rzucił James. - Mam żółte nogi.

- Utnij - odparłem.

- Nie. Kura miała punka, to ja mogę mieć żółte nogi.

Chwilę później poprawiałem prześcieradło. Znowu.

- Ono jest psychiczne! - jęczałem. - Jak można robić prześcieradło krótsze od łóżek?

- Bo kura miała punka.

I tak w każdym dialogu. Co kilka minut.

To jest zabawne. Podejrzewam, że tylko dla nas. Ataki śmiechu wywołuje. Ale cytowane tyle razy? W takim stężeniu?

Ja lubię jednak większą oryginalność.

Jamesowi odbija bardziej niż mnie. (Tak, to jest możliwe...) Wyje "bziuuummm!" na zmianę z "khaaauaaa!" - to drugie łączy się z rzucaniem na Starrie. No i kuruje co chwila. On jest nienormalny.

Rury u nas bulgoczą. Od czasu do czasu. Specjalnie wieczorami.

- O, Nessie przepływa - powiedział James, kiedy zabulgotało po raz kolejny. - Czeeeść!

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać:

- URGHOUAU!

James podskoczył z wrzaskiem. Star podskoczyła. Trin siedzi za mną, więc nie wiem.

Udał się ryk.

Star cały czas staje przed oczami kura. Z włosami. Przefarbowanymi na zielono.

- Wy wszyscy jesteście psychiczni - powiedziałem w przestrzeń. - Dobrze, że _ja_ jestem normalny.

I rzuciłem poduszką w rechoczącą radośnie Star.

Czterdzieści cztery.

Zi, Zi, Zi. Dostaniesz tak długi list, że nie wytrzymasz...


	6. 16 lipca

_16 lipca, Southerdown_

Dzisiaj jest słońce i idziemy na plażę.

Trinny oznajmiła nam, że prawie nie bolą jej już nogi.

Mnie prawie nie boli palec. Blizna będzie tycia. Buu.

_na plaży_

Plaża paskudnie kamienista - przyszliśmy późno i lepsze miejsca zostały zajęte. Ledwie usunęliśmy kamienie i głazy z wybranego terenu (kopanie. Lubię kopać.), upolowała nas kolonia. I ulokowała się dookoła nas.

Przenieśliśmy się.

Drugie wolne miejsce było jeszcze bardziej kamieniste. Kamienie są także w wodzie; omszałe, _oślizgłe_, paskudne. Nie jest to miejsce luksusowe, ale że między nami a kolonią znajduje się pas głazów (rzucanych tam przez nas przy odgruzowywaniu terenu numer dwa), nie otacza nas przynajmniej tłum dzieciaków. Mamy nawet coś w rodzaju ciszy i spokoju.

No, trochę ich słychać:

- Kto mi pomoże z tym wielkim kamieniem? - Dziecko, które to powiedziało, było słychać co najmniej w Port Talbot.

Trinny jęknęła, dostatecznie głośno, by dziecko ją usłyszało:

- Jak ja im pomogę...

Ja bym się przestraszył. Choćby jej tonu. A jakbym na nią spojrzał, to i wyrazu twarzy.

Woda wciąż mokra i patrząca. James i Star taplali się w niej tak długo, że dziwię się, iż im płetwy nie wyrosły.

- Idę się topić - oznajmił James, kierując się w stronę morza.

- Nie wolno się topić - powiedziała natychmiast ciocia Wither.

- Ale ja idę się utopić - powtarza.

- Jest zakaz. Kto się utopi, wraca w tej chwili do pokoju.

- Hurra! - zawył James i pognał.

Topienie najwyraźniej mu nie wyszło, gdyż w końcu wrócił. Pewnie nie lubi kamieni.

Dominik, idąc się kąpać z Kevinem, zapraszał mnie do towarzystwa...

- Nie idziesz do morza?

- Nie, już pływałem, dziękuję.

Zasmucił się.

- Prawdziwy autorytet - skomentowała Star.

O, rany. Mam przypadkowo świetny kontakt z dziećmi. Nie prosiłem się o niego wcale.

Za jakie grzechy?!

Przed chwilą podszedł drugi raz. Miał wodę w torebce i chciał pokazać, że umie robić mokry piasek.

- Syriuszku, i ty się dziwisz, że dzieci do ciebie garną? - zapytał James, kiedy wydałem z siebie leciutki okrzyk udanego zachwytu. Idealnie udanego zachwytu, należałoby podkreślić.

Wkrótce Dominik został delikatnie przegoniony. Potem wrócił. Ale na krótko.

Ja się załamię!!

_w pokoju_

Spotkaliśmy drugą kurę. Bez grzebienia. Czyli - łysa. Skin.

Same subkultury. Nawet wśród kur...

Po powrocie Trin postanowiła założyć nową, przewiewną, _modną_ itd. bluzeczkę jakiejś znanej projektantki. _(Chodziło o jej przewiewność, a nie modę... Ci_ faceci_.)_ (To MÓJ list, Trin! A nie w przewiewności tkwi urok bluzeczki...)

Odzienie okazało się Dziwne. Trinny zakładała je na siebie z kwadrans, zajmując przy okazji innym łazienkę. _Wyła_. Wyła, bo się jej ramiączka plątały. Wreszcie wyszła.

Jak. Ona. To. Założyła?

Ta bluzka ma trzy ramiączka! Przez głowę, przez ramię... Makabra!

_(Widzisz, Zi, trzeba było nie kupować takich dwóch...) _

(_A_-_ha_. Zi, z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że gust to Ty masz co najmniej niesamowity.)

_(W końcu jest twoją dziewczyną, Syriuszku...) _

(Dlaczego ja ją JUŻ zabiłem?!)

_(No, nie wiem, doprawdy.)_

Koniec tematu.

_po kolacji_

A Dominik wciąż mnie prześladuje...

Poszedłem sobie po południu po lody. Na podwórku spotkałem małego, który poczłapał za mną.

- Co kupujesz? - zapytał, kiedy stanąłem przy lodówce, w której znajdował się li i jedynie ten artykuł. Ma dziecko talent do rozpoczynania rozmów...

- Loda.

- Jakiego?

Dobre pytanie. Ich wiele, a ja wziąłem inteligentnie tylko pięć pensów...

- Jeszcze nie wiem.

- Lubisz Kaktusy? - widać było, że to jedne z jego ulubionych lodów.

Spojrzałem na nie. Cena niby odpowiednia. Smaki jakieś dziwne. Podejrzane połączenie.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo.

Omówiliśmy jeszcze trzy rodzaje, z czego wszystkie kosztowały więcej niż sześć pensów. W końcu zdecydowałem się na te same, co przedwczoraj. Kupuję.

- Wiesz, ja również nie przepadam za Kaktusami - mówi mały, obserwując jak pięciopensówka zmienia właściciela.

Bez komentarza.

Na kolację była fasolka. Po bretońsku. W związku z tym zignorowałem całkowicie kanapki i nałożyłem sobie na talerz cztery porcje fasolki.

- Psychiczny - zauważyła Trinny, jak zawsze kiedy jadłem. Sama pogryzała tylko chleb z masłem i ogórkiem. Star, jak to ona, nałożyła sobie żółty ser i posmarowała marmoladą. James, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, zawył, widząc, że Star zaczyna ją ze smakiem jeść.

- Jam, ty się mnie dziwisz... - powiedziała Star, podgryzając kanapkę. - A moja przyszywana kuzynka je ogórek z cukrem.

Jamesowi wypadła łyżka z dłoni i plasnęła w fasolkę.

- Starrie, ja _jem_ - powiedział z wyrzutem.

Trin wciąż ma na sobie tę bluzkę. Od jakiejś Coco. Opala się w plątaninę rozmaitych paseczków. Podczas rozmowy o tatuażach /ratunku! ona właśnie powiedziała - a siedzi daleko, na łóżku Jamesa - że jutro zrobimy sobie tatuaże!/ zauważyła, że wytatuuje sobie na ramieniu nazwisko projektantki bluzeczki.

- Trinny, ja jem! - jęknąłem, wyobrażając sobie natychmiast taki tatuaż.

Osobiście mam ochotę na jakieś gwiazdki. W każdym razie robimy je sobie wszyscy - pozazdrościliśmy Starrie.

James jadł najwolniej i wciąż "kończył", kiedy inne talerze dawno już zostały ustawione w zgrabną piramidkę. Piramidkę tę na ogół zanoszę ja. Do kuchni, oczywiście.

- Jam, podaj mi swój talerz - poprosiłem.

- Ja jem! - odparł z oburzeniem.

- Kanapkę - byłem niewzruszony. - Talerz ci niepotrzebny.

- A postaw inne na nim, nie chce mi się przesuwać swojego... - zaproponował w końcu.

Postawiłem zatem na talerzu Jamesa cały stosik i spokojnie sięgnąłem po to, co stało najbliżej mnie - miskę z fasolką. Nie zdążyłem zrobić ani jednego kroku w kierunku kuchni, kiedy James zawołał.

- Ej! Przecież to ty zawsze nosisz talerze!

- Nie dzisiaj. Za daleko stały.

- Cham!

- Też cię lubię! - odparłem i odszedłem. Zauważając, że talerze bierze Starrie. Podłamałem się.

- Star, Star, Star. Nie dawaj się tak wykorzystywać.

- Jestem pokojowej natury - wzruszyła ramionami.

- Dajesz się wykorzystywać - powtórzyłem.

- Ale ja to lubię.

- Wejdą ci na głowę. Staaar...

- Tak? - Podeszliśmy właśnie razem do naszego stołu, gdzie James wciąż kończył kanapkę.

- Hm. Starrie. Ty jesteś dobra z eliksirów... - zacząłem, mając nikłą nadzieję, że teraz zaprotestuje i nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała, udając zdziwienie.

- ...i materiał szóstej klasy na pewno by cię zainteresował...

- Ach taak? Tylko widzisz... Ja należę do fanclubu Severusa Snape'a.

Wykorzystywać się daje. Ale w rozmowach jest niezła.

Jeśli jednak myślała, że mnie zniechęci...

- Tym lepiej. On też idzie teraz do szóstej. Mogłabyś z nim prace domowe konsultować.

- "Panie Snape, czy mógłby pan nam udzielić wywiadu?" - zapytała lekko ironicznie. - Już widzę, jak się zgadza.

Stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze można zmienić temat - do tamtego wróci się później, do września pozostała masa czasu...

- "Bo widzi pan, chciałbym skonsultować z panem taki temat..." - dorzuciłem wobec tego.

- "Wiem, że pan pisał podobną pracę domową..."

- "Ja mam ją dla takiego jednego..."

- "Nazwisko absolutnie nic panu nie powie..."

I, tak rozmawiając, wyszliśmy ze stołówki.

Przed pokojem czekaliśmy na Trinny z kluczem. Przez pierwsze dni szacowne stanowisko Strażnika Kluczy piastowała Starrie, ale porzuciła je po rozmowie na temat jej pokrewieństwa z Gerwazym, kiedy to okazało się nagle, że ów Gerwazy był nie tylko klucznikiem, ale i stolnikiem.

Czekając, spieraliśmy się o charakter Naszego Kochanego Ślizgona. Opisywałem go Star dokładnie.

- ...antypatyczny, złośliwy, wredny... - mówiłem właśnie.

- Kuzynie... - wpadła mi w słowo Trinny, która właśnie do nas podeszła. - Czyżbyś mówił o sobie?

To również pozostawmy na razie bez komentarza.

_Jak ja nie cierpię Ślizgonów!_

Star ma alergię na Janis Joplin. Za dużo jej kiedyś słuchała i teraz znieść nie może. Kiedy włącza ją Trinny, jej siostra kiwa się i wydaje z siebie rozmaite piski.

Jak teraz.

A maluchy znowu się pojedynkują. Na patyki.

Wśród zwyczajnych Expelliarmusów i Rictusempr pojawiło się nagle nowe słowo:

- Avada Kedavra!

Wymieniliśmy pochmurne spojrzenia.

- Mówiłam! - wrzasnęła na nich Starrie przez okno. - Żadnych Avad!

- Na żartach się nie znasz? - odkrzyknął Kevin. Oni są dziwni.

- Keine Avadas! - syknęła Star. Star chce uczyć się niemieckiego.

- Keine dzieci? - podchwyciliśmy. My niemieckiego uczyć się nie zamierzamy. - Keine spacery! Keine nogi!

- Keine wszystko! - podsumowała Star.

Keine list, który ma 51 stron...

Ponad połowa! Piątego dnia.

Zi, jak się zobaczymy... Jak ja Cię uduszę... Jak Ci każę list napisać... dłuższy od tego, nieważne, do ilu stron dojdę...

Strzeż się!


	7. 17 lipca

17 _lipca, Southerdown_

Wczoraj wieczorem tradycyjnie stoczyliśmy dwie bitwy na poduszki.

Pierwsza - ze Star. Ze standardowymi rozmowami.

- Panie Black, w panu jest za dużo agresji - zaczęła Gwiazdka, ciskając we mnie poduszką. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie na moim łóżku. Odległość między nami umożliwiała dotknięcie drugiej osoby ręką.

- Doprawdy, panno Wither? - podchwyciłem. - Na czym pani opiera swe przypuszczenia?

- A niech pan pomyśli, panie Black.

- Ja, panno Wither, nie myślę. Ja tu tylko rzucam.

Poduszka odbiła się od czubka głowy Star i wylądowała cała na podłodze.

Chwilę wcześniej Star postanowiła się nie izolować więcej i usiadła na łóżku Jamesa, ten zaś ją brutalnie zrzucił. "To moje łóżko i będę go bronił!", powiedział przeniosła się wobec tego do mnie i Trin, ta ostatnia zaś, twierdząc, iż zabrakło dla niej miejsca, usiadła obok Jamesa. James jej nie zrzucił.

To jest dziwne.

- Zauważyłam, panie Black - odparła Star, podnosząc poduszkę.

- To dobrze. Nie jest pani ślepofitem.

- Zauważyłam również, że nie mogę wyprzeć się więzi rodzinnej z panem, panie Black.

- Czyżby? Współczuję zatem pani, panno Wither...

- I Trinny - mówiła Gwiazdka. - Mamy pewne cechy wspólne. Na przykład sklerozę. Ślepotę. Skłonności do wariowania.

- Czyli James też jest naszym krewnym... - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu. - Ciekawe...

Bitwa trwała długo, ale nikt się nie dołączył.

Druga rozpętała się po zgaszeniu światła. Star tradycyjnie poszła spać, Trin lekko przysypiała, James i ja rozmawialiśmy, od czasu do czasu pikając się po nosach. Dla urozmaicenia.

- Star, piknąć się po nosie? - zapytał w końcu James; znudziłem mu się widać. Ciągle ten sam nos...

- Ciiicho. Star śpi.

- Staaaaarrieee! - zanucił wobec tego James.

Ponieważ Star się nie odzywała, James cisnął w nią swoją poduszką.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Trinny odwróciła się twarzą do ściany.

- Nie rzucać w Trin - powtarzałem. - Mówiłem: _nie rzucać w Trin!_

Bitwa trwała. Poduszki latały trzy. Na ogół co najmniej dwie jednocześnie do tej samej osoby. Ciskane były ze sporą siłą. Łup. Łup.

- Nie po twarzy! - szepnął przenikliwie James, kiedy rzucona przeze mnie poduszka trafiła go w okolice oczu. Następna, już zupełnym przypadkiem, również. - Syriusz! mówiłem! - i odrzucił poduszkę. Zdjąłem ją z głowy.

- Nie po twarzy? - zapytałem spokojnie.

- Ty nic nie mówiłeś...

W którymś momencie u Jamesa znalazły się wszystkie trzy poduszki. Odzyskaliśmy ze Starrie jedną. A i to z trudem.

- Dżem jest sobek - zauważyła Star. - Wypada z gry.

- No jak?! - syknął James i momentalnie rzucił w nas obiema poduszkami.

- Wraca do gry - skomentowała krótko Starrie.

Raptem zabrakło mi pocisków - wszystkie znajdowały się u Jamesa i Star. Wskoczyłem zatem na sam środek swojego łóżka i zacząłem odgrywać pantomimę pod tytułem: "Rzucajcie we mnie, jestem poszkodowany, nie mam ani jednej poduszki, a stanowię doskonały cel". Pomogło. Po jakimś czasie. Przypuszczam, że wyglądałem zabawnie i nie chcieli tracić widowiska.

Poduszka Star spadła na sam środek podłogi, w tej samej odległości pomiędzy jej łóżkiem, a łóżkiem Jamesa. Rzucili się zatem po nią oboje i tak już zostali: żadne nie zamierzało ustąpić, że zaś z łóżka się spuścili, ich pozycja uniemożliwiała wyszarpnięcie drugiego końca i wciągnięcie się z powrotem na własne łóżko. Wobec tego poduszkę zabrałem ja. Inni się lekko wściekli.

Byliśmy głośno. A Trin cały czas usiłowała zasnąć.

Nagle ktoś zapukał. We framugę okna lub drzwi.

Padliśmy natychmiast. Na kołdry. Z nie swoimi poduszkami. Z daleka to może nawet wyglądaliśmy jak grzeczne dzieci...

A potem, oczywiście po wymianie poduszek, Star zasnęła. James i ja - nieco później. Najpierw jednak zademonstrowałem mu zjadanie własnej ręki ("Czego kłapiesz zębami?" "Głodny jestem" "Ale nie jedz mnie. Jedz siebie" "Proszę bardzo" "Ty nienormalny jesteś..."), buczenie, kiedy w rurach bulgotało - ogólnie przerażanie go w najrozmaitszy sposób. Na koszmary się jednak nie skarżył.

Na plaży dzisiaj było trochę pochmurzasto. Wczesnym rankiem. Zanim się do niej dotelepaliśmy (Star zapomniała kapelusza, wróciła się po niego, uszła parę kroków alejką i zorientowała się, że wędruje nad morze w kapciach), chmurki zniknęły.

Trin dzisiaj nie opalała się za bardzo. Spacerowała brzegiem morza. A kiedy wracała - jej i moja nmama doglądały, by była zasłonięta, przebywała w cieniu, smarowała się olejkami... Biedna Trinny.

Kolonie wyjątkowo nas omijały. Na plaży.

Natomiast po drodze mijaliśmy jedną... Skręciła w naszą uliczkę od drugiej strony i szła długi kawałek obok nas. Taki to był tłum, że uparliśmy się wyprzedzić go przed sklepem z najrozmaitszym pieczywem. Już raz kupowaliśmy PO kolonii i mieliśmy naprawdę niewielki wybór. Jak po szarańczy. Puściliśmy się więc szybkim krokiem i wyminęliśmy...

Później okazało się, że oni nic nie kupują. Wredni. Jak mogli?

List do Lilki pisaliśmy. List do Lilki powstaje w notatniku Trinny, tworzy go cała nasza czwórka - tyle że to krótkie jest. Krótsze bez wątpienia niż list do Ciebie. Pewnie dlatego, że Trinny się z Lilką nie umawiała, że napisze coś dłuższego - ot, po prostu od czasu do czasu coś dodaje. James jest najbardziej twórczy, ja i Starrie na szarym końcu: Star Lilkę zna dość słabo, mnie nie bardzo chce się powtarzać to, co już Tobie opowiedziałem. Podejrzewam, że Lily pokaże Ci rezultat naszych starań i wielce wytężonej pracy.

Dominiczek wykazał się dzisiaj wprost niezmiernie. Mianowicie wsypał Kevinowi piasku do oczu. Kevin przybiegł z wrzaskiem do cioci Wither i płakał, bo go strasznie piekło. No i trochę dla zamanifestowania nieszczęścia. Dominik zaś za karę stracił prawo do kąpieli dzisiaj. I kiedy Kevin udawał, że pływa, Dominik usiadł na brzegu i płakał, bo go tak okrutnie i niesprawiedliwie potraktowano.

- Jakże mi żal tego dziecka - zauważył James z ironią.

Uhm, mnie również. Nie rozumie, że pewne zachowanie owocuje pewnymi określonymi, niezbyt przyjemnymi wydarzeniami...

Jeszcze się nad nim Starrie pastwiła.

- Dominiku jakie lody lubisz najbardziej?

- Y... takie, jak ty brałaś. - Czyli te za dziewięć pensów, które jej kupowałem "konspiracyjnie".

- A Kaktusy lubisz?

- Nieee...

- A przecież je kupowałeś.

- Tak, ale mi nie smakowały.

Ponownie wstrzymuję się od komentarza.

Trinny pomału traci swój różowy odcień na rzecz brązowego. Starrie jest bladoróżowa. James pomalutku ciemnieje. Ja podobno brązowieję w oczach. Nie zauważyłem.

- Kiedy ja się wreszcie opalę?! - zawołałem z niecierpliwością, uważnie przyglądając się swoim rękom zaraz po zdjęciu okularów przeciwsłonecznych.

- A chcesz w łeb? - zapytał James. - Star, trzepnij go ode mnie, masz najbliżej.

Jeśli mój kolor można nazwać opalenizną, to żaglówki powinny awansować na transatlantyki...

W pewnej odległości od plaży traci się na moment grunt, a zaraz potem wychodzi na dość szeroki pas mielizny. Popłynąłem tam dzisiaj - przyjemnie. Tylko strasznie fale znoszą na bok, kiedy już chce się wracać... Inni tam jeszcze nie byli, bo kiedy płynęli, James prawie ich podtopił: stracił grunt i kurczowo złapał Star, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Brawo...

Ogólnie - jesteśmy spokojniejsi. Moje postanowienie, by nie figlować jak w Hogwarcie, nie snuć intryg przeciwko Snape'owi i nie zarabiać kolejnych szlabanów wreszcie zaczyna się dotrzymywać. Odpoczniemy sobie, nabierzemy sił - a potem będzie szósta klasa i nowe pomysły.

Po obiedzie poszliśmy całą czwórką na lody. Na szczęście - tylko do naszego barku. I tam olśniło mnie, że ja jednak kaktusy lubię, tylko nie kojarzyłem nazwy. Groziło mi spotkanie Dominika, więc kupiłem sobie inne, Ice Bear - trochę do tamtych podobne zresztą.

Później mamy i Fleece'owie poszli na plażę, my zaś dostaliśmy pozwolenie na zostanie w domu.

Nie od razu kupiłem drugiego loda. Najpierw poczytałem zdobycz z antykwariatu: opracowanie historii indiańskiego plemienia Czejenów.

(WRR, Trin mi właśnie list zabrała i przeczytała ostatnie zdania.

- Trinny. Ja piszę!

- To fajnie - i czyta dalej.

- List piszę. Oddaj go.

Nie oddała, oczywiście.

- Ja ją kiedyś zaduszę - rzuciłem w powietrze.

James oderwał się na moment od właśnie tasowanych kart.

- Przecież ją już zabiłeś? - zapytał niewinnie.

Fakt.

- To zabiję jeszcze raz, wielki mi problem...

- Już ci mówiłem i powtórzę po raz enty - powiedział James - że rodziny się sobie nie wybiera.

- Wiem - oznajmiłem grobowo. - Niestety.

Wymieniliśmy z Trin uśmiechy.

[Trin usiłuje mi ZNOWU zabrać zeszyt.

- TRIINNYYY!

Pomogło.]

- Pawian - powiedziała spokojnie kuzynka.

- Psychiczna.

- Przynajmniej.

- Przepraszam? - wtrącił James, przypominając sobie wczorajszą bitwę.

- Też - zgodziliśmy się.

- Chłopczyku.

- Dziewczynko.

I tak przez ładną chwilę. Ale list, jak widać, w końcu oddała. A James w międzyczasie poszedł spać.)

Książkę pochłaniałem sobie spokojnie, aż tu Trin podrzuciła mi zeszyt, w którym mam jej coś napisać.

- Czytam.

- Chłopczyku, znajdź sobie jakiś długopis.

- C z y t a m.

Zabrała mi książkę. Nie pilnowała jednak swojej...

- Głupi jesteś! - wykrzyknęła, zobaczywszy, co jej podkradłem. Jeśli głupieje się od zabierania ludziom tego, co akurat czytają, to kim ona jest?

- Oddaj książkę.

- Nie. Ja idę na loda.

_Przed momentem pomyślałem, że mam ochotę na loda..._

- Idź, idź... - zgodziłem się. - Kup i mnie.

- Kaktusa?

- Oczywiście. TRIN! Książkę mi oddaj!

Trin właśnie zniknęła mi z pola widzenia. Książka również.

Mój wrzask "obudził" Jamesa.

- Nie drzyj się.

- Trin zabrała mi książkę.

- Trin, oddaj mu książkę - powiedział nieprzytomnie.

- Trin poszła. Po loda.

- Oooo... - ożywił się natychmiast. Na moment. Potem znowu schował się pod koc.

Trin wróciła z lodami i wymusiłem od niej książkę. Nie dane mi jej było jednak czytać, albowiem po lody poszła spokojnie sobie dotąd czytająca Starrie.

- Kup i mi! - zawołał za nią James.

- Jam, ty podobno śpisz - zwróciłem mu uwagę na ten drobiazg.

- No co? - najwyraźniej się nie przejął. - Będę jadł przez sen.

- Pokleisz się cały...

- Skąd wiesz? - zainteresował się.

- Nigdy nie spałeś? - wpadła mu w słowo Trinny.

Jamesowi pozostało powiedzieć: - Właśnie.

Star wróciła z lodami. Jeden położyła obok Jamesa, który znowu zaczął zakopywać się w koc.

- Nie zjesz go? - zapytałem.

- Pomyślę.

- Lody się rozpuszczają - zauważyliśmy ze Star jednocześnie. To chyba go przekonało, podniósł się bowiem i loda zjadł.

Starrie tymczasem wpadła na pomysł.

- Kuzynie! mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?

- Taak?

- Oznajmij Dominikowi, że jednak lubisz Kaktusy. Podręczymy go... zapytamy za parę dni o zdanie...

- Czemu nie?

Po chwili pomysł został zmodyfikowany: najpierw przez parę dni będę jadł tylko Ice Bear. Jak najbardziej ostentacyjnie. Potem się zapyta i wówczas dopiero przerzuci na Kaktusy...

Podręczenie małego... hm...

_później_

Na kolację były kiełbaski. Tak, ja wiem, że dla Ciebie to jest iście fascynująca informacja. Piszę Ci o tym po pierwsze po to, by zająć kilka kolejnych linijek, po drugie zaś - żebyś wiedziała, że już po niej...

Kiełbaski były ciężkostrawne nieco, więc razem ze Star postanowiliśmy je spalić. W wiadomy sposób.

Poduszki latały. Kilka trafiło w Trinny. Nieco więcej w Jamesa, który, kiedy obrywał z zaskoczenia, podrywał się z wrzaskiem - najczęściej zaś dostawał poduszką tak, że ona na nim zostawała. Na głowie, na ramionach...

- Co powiesz na lody... - zaczął James; w tym momencie na jego karku znalazła się poduszka. Nie zdejmując jej, dokończył: - ...Trinity?

I uciekli, po drodze dostając jeszcze raz poduszkami.

Po ich wyjściu rozpętała się jeszcze bardziej zacięta walka. Oboje ze Star podnieśliśmy się, w powietrzu fruwały trzy jednocześnie... I wówczas wszedł James. Zatrzymał się w progu, rozejrzał...

- Ja nie wiem, czy chcę tu wchodzić - powiedział. I dostał poduszką.

A że lody przyszły cztery, ogłosiłem przerwę.

Nieco wcześniej mierzyliśmy się wszyscy. James oznajmił dziś podobno Star, że jest od niej wyższy. Star przyjęła to ze zrozumiałym zdziwieniem i postanowiła sprawdzić wzrost komisyjnie. Okazało się, że James się mylił - jest niższy, i to o jakieś trzy centymetry. Korzystając z okazji, porównałem wzrost swój i Trinny...

Dlaczego moja własna kuzynka, rok ode mnie młodsza (no dobrze, dwa miesiące...) jest ode mnie wyższa?!

Wieczór mija nam na zmianę spokojnie i gwałtownie.

Spokojnie - podczas słuchania muzyki.

Gwałtownie - kiedy Starrie zaczęła wyć do księżyca na dźwięk "Angie". Wył z rozpaczy i James, ale nieco wcześniej.

- Lilka lubi tę piosenkę - oznajmiłem mu. - Zaśpiewaj ją dla niej, będzie wniebowzięta.

Trin dla odmiany ganiała mnie z nożyczkami.

A wcześniej narzekała nieustająco, że mam za ciepłe ręce i koniecznie muszę je umyć. Bo jak ją duszę, to jej jest za gorąco: ma nagrzaną od słońca skórę...

Umyłem zatem. W lodowatej wodzie.

Trin zaczęła się drzeć i wyzywać mnie od małp.

- Ty pawianie! Ty szympansie! Ty koczkodanie! Ty gibonie! Ty orangutanie!

- Zapomniałaś o gorylu - powiedziałem spokojnie.

- Ty gorylu! AAAAA!

Nerwowa jakaś ta moja kuzynka. Dotknąć jej nie można, bo krzyczy. I niezdecydowana: najpierw sama zmusza do mycia rąk, potem narzeka...

Pobiegła zresztą zaraz do łazienki, wróciła z ociekającymi dłońmi... - ja tam się nie darłem.

Sześćdziesiąt jeden.

I bardzo, bardzo poduszkowy dzień.


	8. 19 lipca

_18 lipca_

_19 lipca, Southerdown_

Nie ma to jak zapisać niepełną datę, zostać wysłanym na plażę, zapomnieć ze sobą listu, potem zaś powierzyć go pod opiekę Starrie, która _koniecznie_ musiała go akurat teraz przeczytać w całości, od początku do końca... Tak jakby nie podczytywała fragmentów w każdej wolnej chwili i jakby nie twierdziła, że niebawem nauczy się listu do Ciebie na pamięć...

Zero prywatności. ZERO!

W rezultacie dostałem list dopiero pod wieczór, wówczas zaś oglądałem z zainteresowaniem wystawiane przez Jamesa i Starrie przedstawienie.

Hm. Nie zdziw się. Nam było gorzej. Słoneczko i te inne.

Zaczęło się od czegoś tam. Nie wiem czego. Ale doszło do WP. I do parodii "Władcy Pierścieni", którą kiedyś wszyscy czytaliśmy1.

Tuk tuk, Starrie z włosami na twarzy, zawinięta w ręcznik, pochodzi do siedzącego na swoim łóżku Jamesa. Pierwsze z nich jest Gandalfem, drugie - Frodem.

- Wiesz, kto jest twoim ojcem, Frodo? - grzmi Star, wpierając się nad Jamesem; zamiast laski używa wiatrochronu.

- _Miałeś, chamie, złoty róg_ - odpowiada Frodo natychmiast.

Gandalf, zanosząc się śmiechem, robi dwa kroki w tył i pada na swoje łóżko.

- Cięcie!

Gandalf poprawia kostium. Zaczesuje sobie ponownie włosy na twarz, co by brodę mieć. Włosy są ciemne i sięgają podbródka. Sprawiają wrażenie hełmu.

- Światła, kamera... aakcja! - wołamy.

Ganfalf robi krok w przód.

- Wiesz, kto...

- Dlaczego ten Gandalf wygląda jak Darth Vader? - pyta z zaciekawieniem Frodo. - To jakiś nowy trend w modzie?

- Cięcie!

- Wiesz, kto jest twoim ojcem, Frodo?

- Nie wiem. Ty?

- Cięcie!

- Wiesz, kto jest twoim ojcem, Frodo?

- Popraw sobie fryzurę, Gandalf, bo ci piegi widać - odpowiada tym razem kochane hobbiciątko.

Następnym razem Star, aby jeszcze bardziej górować nad Jamesem, wchodzi mu na łóżko.

- Nie zapiaszczaj mi łóżeczka! - drze się Frodo i Gandalf odskakuje z przerażeniem, gubiąc swój wiatrochron.

- James, powiedz choć raz pełną kwestię, dobrze? - proponuję.

- Wiesz, kto był twoim ojcem, Frodo?

- Wujek Bilbo był moim ojcem, Gandalfie - odpowiada grzecznie hobbit.

- Twój wuj był świetnym mężczyzną - kontynuuje scenę Star, nagle jednak się zacina. - ... yy... sufler?

- ...Frodo, ale nie był twoim ojcem - podpowiada Trinny ze swojego łóżka.

- Och - wzdycha Frodo. - _It's so saaad... like a good book_!

- Cięcie!

- Wiesz, kto był twoim...

- _Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?_

Star podchodzi jeszcze raz, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

- Wiesz, kto był twoim wujem, Frodo?

- Boże, ten czarodziej jest jakiś chory! - woła James. - Dajcie mu jakiegoś dobrego psychiatrę!

Gandalf się załamał i odparł:

- _Gandalf is so old and he has got a Parkinson, Alzheimer, skleroza_...

- And osteoporoza! - dopowiada Trinny.

- And sztuczna szczęka!...

- And krzywy kręgosłup!...

- And skolioza!

- _and The New Wizard is coming to Frodo's door_ - kończy Starrie i znika na moment w kącie pokoju. Tym od drzwi.

_The New Wizard_ wziął z kąta gitarę, założył kapelusik, który kiedyś był moim, na kapelusik wcisnął ciemne okulary - i wparadował.

- _Dzień dobry, cześć i czołem, pytacie skąd się wziąąąłem? _

- Boże, oni wszyscy są chorzy! - zawołałem z rozpaczą.

A Tolkien się w swoim świeżym grobie przewraca z boku na bok... Ze śmiechu, mam nadzieję.

Na zakończenie wieczoru Starrie wyrecytowała nam CAŁE "A Hard Day's Night". Kolejna maniaczka.

Gandalf to taki schludny staruszek...

Poza tym występem wczoraj prawie nic się nie działo. Prawie nic. To, co przeczytałaś, i tak Ci pewnie wystarczy do wysłania nas na leczenie. Do Św. Munga, oczywiście. A Ty je nam zafundujesz, o!

Na razie jednak, zanim się tam całą piątką (my i Ty) znajdziemy, ktoś tu popisze list... Morze było gładkie jak stół, słońce zaś opalało tak, że nawet ja musiałem przyznać, że nie jestem już biały... No, całkiem biały to ja nigdy nie jestem, a już zwłaszcza po treningach quidditcha. Ale nie uznaję tego za opaleniznę.

Dodatkowo - ciocia Wither kupiła parasol i po jakichś dwóch godzinach od jego ustawienia Trinny go zaakceptowała.

Piasek był bardziej niż wszędzie. W trybiki w głowie się wdarł i zakłócenia spowodował.

A James zrobił sobie kanapeczkę z szynką na plażę i odkrył ją dopiero wieczorem. I zjadł. A w słońcu leżała długo. I co z jadem kiełbasianym?....

- Wiesz, z nas wszystkich tylko Star mogłaby ci uważyć antidotum... o ile miałaby z czego.

Star nie miała z czego, więc rozpatrzyliśmy następujące możliwości:

a) James kładzie się spać i wstaje bez problemów;

b) ma pewne problemy ze wstaniem;

c) nie wstaje w ogóle;

d) (moja propozycja) wstaje, ale zamiast nosa ma kiełbaskę;

e) wstaje i ma haluny, na przykład widzi w łóżkach same Remusy.

(Dzisiaj w nocy Trinny obudziła się i spojrzała na moje łóżko. Coś jej się nie zgadzało. Aha, po prostu zobaczyła Jamesa. Nie, wciąż jej się coś nie zgadzało. A, bo James miał moje usta. To jej się już bardzo nie zgadzało: jakim cudem James może takie mieć? Aaa... "bo to przecież Syriusz jest...")

Przychodzi mi do głowy, że powinniśmy rozważyć jeszcze jedną możliwość:

f) James dostaje świra i bawi się we Froda.

Tyle że Star żadnych kanapek nie jadła...

A dzisiaj nam na śniadanie jajeczka podali. W skorupkach.

James wziął swoje, zamachnął się, by nim łupnąć o talerz i w ostatniej sekundzie przypomniał sobie, że jajko może być przecież na miękko. Wobec tego opukał je, bardzo delikatnie i wielką troskliwością, łyżeczką do herbaty.

Jajko było na twardo.

Co nie przeszkodziło bynajmniej Starrie w efektownym obieraniu swojego przez dwanaście minut...

W końcu je obrała. Z białka.

- Star, możesz nim teraz zagrać w tenisa stołowego! - zakrzyknęliśmy z radością. - Starrie Wither i jajko na twardo...

Potem poszliśmy do miasta.

Po tatuaże.

Po Łapacza Snów numer dwa. Od Trinny dla Adama. (Zi, Ty nie licz na żadne prezenty! List masz, na razie na 65 stron, i to Ci powinno w zupełności wystarczyć.)

I na lody. Lody z restauracji. Główną atrakcją miały być obrusy. Papierowe. Można po nich rysować.

Na samym początku okazało się, że nigdzie nie ma Łapaczy. Chodziliśmy razem od stoiska do stoiska, oglądając mniej i bardziej kiczowate pamiątki. Nic. Wreszcie Trin kupiła Adamowi koszulkę z napisem.

Napis brzmi: "Nic mi w życiu nie wyszło jak włosy".

Cóż. Widać go bardzo wyyysoko ceni...

Szkoda, że mu lokówek nie kupiła. Ona ma przecież tę swoją Loczkową Manię...

(I mi język pokazuje. Małpiatka.

I jeszcze mnie koczkodanem nazywa!

A przed momentem dostała ataku głupawki czytając o kiełbasach i jajeczkach. Oraz wykazała się genialnością ds. muzycznych.

James włączył jakąś płytę. Zaryczało.

- Co to za cholera? - zapytała Trinny.

- Yy, Doorsi?

Ona ich podobno uwielbia.)

Tatuaży też nie było. Grrrau.

Natomiast lody - jak najbardziej. Zasiedliśmy w ławach, cztery osoby przy jednym stole - i zaczęliśmy rysować. Albo udawać, że ta sztuka jest nam znana. Jeśli okazywało się, że niestety, to nie ta osoba - wypisywaliśmy teksty piosenek, komentarze ("A Syriusz Black nie lubi S&G!" "O, Jam odkrył Amerykę!) i temu podobna pseudotwórczość. Częśc napisów, zwłaszcza te przy Trinny, występowała w formie runicznej.

- Oni sobie alfabet wymyślili dziwny! - zauważyli.

- To runy - wyjaśniliśmy głosem Binnsa. - Będziecie się o nich uczyli.

Nie uwierzyli nam.

Jeszcze przed złożeniem zamówienia James oświadczył, że on z lodów rezygnuje, bo z pragnienia po prostu kona i bierze sobie sok. Rezultat był taki, że wszyscy dostaliśmy i lody, i coś do picia.

James wziął sobie sok _porzeczkowy_.

A obie obrusowe płachty zapewne zobaczysz. Chociaż - to James je bierze. Bo on jedzie później jeszcze do kolegów i na obóz - i chce je zabrać ze sobą. No, ja nie wiem, co z tego będzie...

(AAA! Teraz gra "Alabama Song"!)

Zeszliśmy też dzisiaj na plażę w Ogmore.

Plaża w Ogmore jest jakieś sto metrów od miasteczka. Sto metrów w dół. Takie ładne schodki na nią prowadzą. Strome.

Zeszliśmy z lekkim trudem - po stromych schodach i w tłumie osób ciężko się schodzi, zwłaszcza gdy w paru miejscach brakuje barierki ochronnej. Posiedzieliśmy. I zaczęliśmy wracać.

Wszedłem sobie po tych schodkach spokojnie. A potem spojrzałem za siebie: nikogo nie widać. Zacząłem odliczać sekundy.

Zanim pojawiła się następna osoba - Star - minęło ich czterdzieści.

Uprzejmie wyraziłem swoje zdumienie, że nabawiła się zadyszki. W zasadzie zdumienie wyraziłem trzykrotnie. Schody w Hogwarcie też są liczne i strome... Ja tam po nich biegam.

- A chcesz w łeb? - zapytał James. W nim jest stanowczo za dużo agresji, wiesz?

Wracając do Southerdown, rozważyliśmy po raz kolejny kupno koła do pływania, względnie - napaści na ciężarówkę i obrabowanie jej z kilku opon.

Słońce jest. Teraz. Rano - wcale, co wkurzyło Trinny. Chciała sobie dzisiaj popływać, nastawiła się na to... A tu - chmury. Wobec tego właśnie poszliśmy do miasta.

A ponieważ jest już po obiedzie, poszliśmy sobie na "bezstresowe lody". Nazwa przyjęła się na dobre...

- Małemu oznajmiłem dzisiaj, że moje ulubione to Ice Bear - zdałem relację Star.

- I co? I co?

- I powiedział, że też je lubi.

Star parsknęła śmiechem.

- Kiedy on jej jadł, ja przepraszam?

- Nie wiem?

Ciekawe, co sobie kupi w najbliższym czasie...

68. Ciesz się, że żyjesz.

1 Na wszelki wypadek. Gdybyś jednak miała sklerozę:

_Gandalf: Did you ever wonder who your father was, Frodo?_

_Frodo: Uncle Bilbo was my father, Obi Gan Dalf._

_Gandalf: Your Uncle is a fine man, but he is not your father. Your father was a fine warrior and a great captain, strong in the Force. He was called Sarumann the Wise, and he was a good friend._

_Frodo: Was? Is he dead?_

_Gandalf: He is no more. It is your destiny to avenge his death, young Baggins._


	9. 20 lipca

_20 lipca, plaża w Southerdown_

Czasami żałuję, że nie nazywam się Severus Snape.

Mógłbym wówczas umieć przyrządzać skuteczne trucizny.

Żałuję zwłaszcza na wakacjach, kiedy Holz daleko, a ja nie mam możności posługiwania się różdżką.

Chociaż Avad nie wolno rzucać zawsze, nie tylko w czasie wakacji... Keine Avadas...

Plaża. Słońce. Kupione rano koło. Wyszliśmy sobie we trójkę, James, Trin i ja, z poleceniem zajęcia możliwe dużego obszaru - tak na osiem osób. Zajęliśmy zatem. Ładny, szeroki pas pod wydmami.

Idealny. Byliśmy z siebie bardzo dumni.

Ponieważ dookoła zaczynało robić się tłoczno, ogrodziliśmy teren murem z piasku, kamieni i - niekiedy - naszych sandałów. Żeby się bardziej rzucało w oczy, że to miejsce jest zajęte.

Przeszła obok nas kolonia i ulokowała się tuż za nami - mamy wspólny jeden róg.

Przyszły jakieś dzieciaki i usadowiły się naprzeciwko. W zdrowej odległości.

Zapowiadało się miłe popołudnie - otoczeni przez tyle dzieci nie spodziewaliśmy się nieproszonych wizyt - bo kto by się obok nas zmieścił, między murem a nimi?

- O, nie! - zawołała nagle Trinity. - Ktoś do nas jedzie!

Istotnie. Jakaś pani z wózkiem właśnie skręcała w naszą stronę. Na prawo i na lewo było zajęte, przed nami były dzieci, za nami skarpa... Gdzie?

Na naszym terenie był wolny od ręczników pas. Trzy osoby nie mogą jednak zająć zbyt wielkiej powierzchi.

Pani z wózkiem najwyraźniej kierowała się właśnie tam. Ba! przejechała właśnie po murku! z trudem, bo murek był jednak porządny... Koła podskoczyły, wszystko się zachybotało. Pani wjechała na nasz teren.

- Syriusz! - rzuciła Trinny. Aluzję zrozumiałem.

- Przepraszam panią - odezwałem się zatem grzecznie. - To miejsce jest zajęte.

Mugolka, a co gorsza - osoba zdecydowanie nie imponującego pochodzenia, wręcz przeciwnie, oznajmiła, że widzi iż tu jest wolne.

- Nie. Tu jest zajęte. Czekamy na pięć osób. W tym dwoje małych dzieci. To miejsce jest przeznaczone dla nich.

- Czyżby na plaży obowiązywała rezerwacja miejsc? - zadrwiła. - Nie sądzę.

Różdżki!...

Zaczynaliśmy tracić cierpliwość.

- Nie, ale obowiązuje grzeczność. Ja panią proszę. Będzie nam wszystkim bardzo niewygodnie, jeśli pani tu zostanie.

- Nie będę się z wózkiem dalej przemieszczać!

- _My_ też nie zamierzamy się stąd ruszać.

- Trzeba było przyjść wcześniej i zająć sobie miejsce - zirytowała się kobieta.

- No właśnie, proszę pani - zgodziłem się. - MY zajęliśmy. To pani się wepchała.

- Jesteś bezczelny!

Dalsza rozmowa wyglądała ponownie. Ja przekonywałem, prosiłem, żałowałem, że nie mogę jej po prostu i po chamsku wyrzucić - ona skrupułów nie miała żadnych i powoli przygotowywała teren na własne potrzeby. Dołączyła też do niej mamusia. I jej syneczek. Mamusia, tak jak przypuszczałem, wyglądała na wybitnie nieinteligentną kobietę. Zero klasy.

- Dwoje rozpaskudzonych dzieci, dwie kobiety, dziewczyna - powiedziałem w którymś momencie tej fascynującej i przesympatycznej rozmowy, starając się nie okazywać jednak rezygnacji, a bardziej kipienie z wściekłości. NIE CIERPIĘ, kiedy ktoś się wpycha na mój teren!

A może by tak ich piaskiem obsypać? Najwyżej byśmy się karnie nie kąpali...

- Moje dziecko też jest rozpaskudzone - odparła kobieta dumnie.

Licytacja? Kto bardziej uciążliwy?

- Pogratulować - mruknąłem.

Zostali, oczywiście. _Ten_ typ aluzji nie rozumie.

No i mamy w sąsiedztwie chamstwo totalne. Przynajmniej mały Marcinek nie jest nawet w połowie tak głośny jak Dominik potrafi.

W pewnym momencie zaczęliśmy z Trin głośno śpiewać, improwizując na poczekaniu. _Taka bystrość to jest bardzo piękna rzecz. Fajnie ją mieć. Niejeden pręt można pojąć wnet_. James nas uciszył. On bywa dziwny.

Niedawno nadeszła mama. Uprzedziłem ją. Rozejrzała się dookoła.

- E, pomieścimy się.

Przypuszczam, że wątpię.

Z ostatniej chwili: w rogu po przekątnej od bab też mamy sąsiedztwo. Takie podobne z zachowania...

A baba właśnie przeszła tuż obok mojego ręcznika. I kto tu jest bezczelny?

Wczoraj wieczorem Trinny i Starrie poszły na spacer do lasu. Star zastanawiała się podobno, jak w ogóle można się w lesie zgubić.

Cóż. Już wie.

A kolonie urządziły nam w nocy dyskotekę. Same hity puszczali. Uprzejmie z ich strony. Tyle że nie była to, niestety, lubiana przez nas muzyka. Jakieś tandety. Cytując pana G.H. z "A Hard Day's Night": _do bani_.

Zasnęliśmy - poza Star - około pierwszej. Po dwóch godzinach rozmów przemieszanych z jęczeniem i rzucaniem najrozmaitszych zaklęć i klątw - oczywiście, tylko w myślach.

Przynajmniej rozmowy były sensowne. Na przykład o naszych ulubieńcach: wrednym Ślizgonie, chłopaku naszej byłej prefektki, kolonistach...

Wiatr jest wredny. Zagrałbym w karty, ale by je porwał...

Dlaczego. My. Nie. Możemy. Używać. Zaklęć?!

I kiedy dojdzie druga połowa naszego stadka? Ile można się zbierać, kupować?... Bez nich nawet wykąpać się nie można: jednej mojej mamy z rzeczami przecież nie zostawimy.

Poza tym kupione dzisiaj koło należy uroczyście spuścić na wodę. W pełnym towarzystwie.

_później, w pokoju_

Wodowanie koła odbyło się natychmiast po przyjściu Star. Wziąłem je do rąk i powoli podeszliśmy do morza.

Kiedy tylko zetknęliśmy się z wodą, rozległy się piski. Woda znowu patrzyła. Nie, nie patrzyła. _Gapiła się_. I chyba czekała.

Nikt jakoś nie kwapił się do pierwszego podtopienia, więc na koło pierwszy rzuciłem się ja. I natychmiast mnie zniosło.

- Pociągnąć cię za stopy, Syriuszku? - zapytał James, podchodząc.

- Tak, poproszę...

Pounosiłem się chwilę na falach (dużych, porządnych, silnych), po czym oddałem koło Trinny. Jednocześnie James i Star zaczęli szukać miejsca pozbawionego kamieni, więc pociągnąłem Trinny za sobą.

Zalała ją jakaś fala.

- AAAA!

- Cicho, cicho. Masz darmową taksówkę morską, nie narzekaj.

Dogoniliśmy ich i w kółko wszedł James.

Aha... jakbyś nie pamiętała - on nie potrafi pływać. Latać - jak najbardziej. Biegać - również. Ale nie pływać. Dlatego też podtopił Starrie ostatnio... A teraz absolutnie nie chciał iść na mieliznę, bo przecież wcześniej jest ta głębia i kto jak kto, ale on na pewno gruntu by długo nie miał.

Teraz się zgodził.

Problem polegał na tym, że w kole sam by się nie dostał - fale by go zniosły i tyle. Pokierowałem zatem kołem, zauważając przy okazji, że bez asekuracji w postaci czegoś wielkiego, gumowatego i czarnego przed nosem pływa się bez porównania lepiej.

Trin i Star dotarły przed nami. Pochlapaliśmy się chwilę, po czym olśniło nas, że w zasadzie wypadałoby się zameldować, gdzie jesteśmy...

Trin wzięła koło, ja uczepiłem się jego skraju - i zaczęliśmy udawać, że umiemy samodzielnie dotrzeć na brzeg i nic, ale to nic nas nie znosi. Plaża raczej się nie przybliżała, zalewały nas fale.

- Tfu! tfu! - parsknąłem nagle. - Tfu! Woda wlała mi się do ust.

- Mnie przeszkadza dopiero w nosie - odparła Trinny. - Wtedy się duszę.

Po chwili zacząłem charczeć.

- Mówiłaś coś o wodzie w nosie? - upewniłem się.

W końcu dotarliśmy.

Zameldowaliśmy się.

W drodze powrotnej na mieliznę płynęło nam się o tyle wygodniej, że fale nie zalewały nas co jakiś czas, a bezustannie. Znowu miałem wrażenie, że stoimy w miejscu, kiedy jednak raz sięgnąłem nogą do dna natrafiłem na same kamienie i glony, za drugim razem zaś - po długim pływaniu w miejscu - miałem wrażenie, że to dno jakby gdzieś przed nami uciekło.

Dopłynęliśmy.

Koło zabrał James i pluskał się w nim dłuuugo. A my z nim. Albo wręcz - na nim. Fale nas wciąż zalewały, ale tym razem o to właśnie chodziło, piaseczek pod stopami gładki, woda nawet ciepła... James był trochę niezdecydowany i kiedy trzymałem się koła, darł się, że go kopię, topię, przeszkadzam i nie wiadomo co jeszcze; kiedy koło posłusznie puszczałem - że mam go nie zostawiać, bo znosi go na głębię.

W końcu uznałem, że korzysta z uroków naszej zabawki zdecydowanie za długo. Zarządziłem Dżemoeksmisję.

- Star jest po tobie - mówiłem mu. - Ucieszy się.

- Star mówiła, że nie chce - protestował James.

- Nie chcesz? - upewniałem się.

- Chcę!

- No widzisz - zwracałem się ponownie do niego. - Wyłaź!

Nie chciał. Został wypchnięty. Trochę wyciągnięty, trochę uduszony.

- Nie dusi się człowieka w wodzie! - wołał, stojąc w wodzie już obok koła. - Mogłem się utopić!

O, nie. Utopić, to by się mógł, gdyby nie ustąpił. Wiesz, zaciągnięcie koła na głębię; albo z niego wychodzi i stoi tam, gdzie płytko, albo zostaje i ma dodatkowe atrakcje typu: gdzie ten grunt?

Wolałem go jednak tym razem nie straszyć - jeszcze by się uparł, że musi natychmiast wracać - i zamiast tego powiedziałem:

- Na takiej płyciźnie? Jaaaames!

Star zajęła koło na moment. Uwiesiliśmy się jej jak Jamesa i zrezygnowała.

Do koła wszedłem zatem ja. Co niezbyt podobało się Trin - według niej teraz powinna być ona - bo pierwsza płynęła w kole do brzegu. Wyjaśniłem, że tak, ale to była już druga kolejka. Zgodziła się ze mną w końcu i uwiesiła się. Na kole, ale i na mnie.

- Słuchaj, czego ty się właściwie trzymasz? - zapytałem w końcu, zaintrygowany jej pozycją.

- Ciebie, nie czujesz?

- Nie.

Wkrótce okazało się, że nas strasznie na bok zniosło i James zaofiarował się, że nas przeniesie. Złapał się więc koła z drugiej strony. Trochę faktycznie przeniósł, więcej jednak kopał straszliwie. W dodatku, kiedy chciałem go odpędzić młócąc nogami, złapał mnie skurcz.

Rezultat był taki, że czym prędzej oddałem zabawkę dnia Trinny.

Pochlapaliśmy się jeszcze trochę i zaczęliśmy marznąć. Wobec tego James ponownie ulokował się w kole i zaczęliśmy płynąć.

Wszyscy byliśmy już zmęczeni. W dodatku znowu zniosło nas na kamienie i znosiło dalej. Na większą głębię. Niby w stronę brzegu, ale prawie do niego równolegle. Uwiesiliśmy się koła wszyscy. Star i ja po bokach, Trinny z przodu.

To była dłuuuga podróż. Co chwila ktoś na kogoś wpadał, Trinny zaczęła się krztusić, zorientowała się, że nie ma gruntu i nas o tym poinformowała krzykiem... Po raz kolejny wydawało się, że wcale nie poruszamy się - a w każdym razie nie w pożądanym kierunku. A fale były silne. Silniejsze jakby niż wcześniej...

- Niech ktoś się puści! - wołał James, bezpieczny wewnątrz koła.

- Jeśli ja się puszczę, to będziecie mnie w ogóle z głowy - oznajmiła Star.

- Zejdziesz na zawał ze strachu? - zapytałem.

- Nie, utopię się po prostu. Nie umiem dobrze pływać.

- A ja płynę czwarty raz - dodałem, w ramach protestu.

Trinny tylko zacharczała.

Ale i tak znaleźliśmy się w końcu na brzegu. Z którego mielizna wydawała się bardzo bliska.

- W zasadzie to druga też nie wygląda na odległą - powiedziałem w zamyśleniu, wpatrzony w odległą zieloną smugę na wodzie. Nikogo tam nie było i świetnie wiedziałem, dlaczego. Woda. Wszystko wydaje się bliższe...

- Oszalał! - stwierdził z przerażeniem James.

- Słońce na mózg mu się rzuciło! - dodała Trinny podobnym tonem.

Starrie nie powiedziała nic, albowiem pływała samotnie w kółku. Przy brzegu. Mors, ponad godzinę w wodzie siedziała...

Druga mielizna wcale nie zaczęła wyglądać mniej pociągająco. Ciekawe, czy tam jest grunt, czy może to po prostu delikatne spłycenie morza - tak do trzech metrów...

Ponieważ Star wróciła dość późno, w wodzie zaś spędziliśmy dużo czasu, zdążyliśmy tylko wyschnąć i wróciliśmy na obiad. Po którym właśnie odpoczywamy...

Zaraz pewnie zostaniemy zaciągnięci na plażę. James ostro protestuje. Nogi go podobno bolą. Od pływania?

Nie, jednak nie idziemy nigdzie. Nie chciało się nikomu z nas.

Do cioci Wither przyjechała jakaś znajoma. Pogadała chwilę z ciocią i mamą, wyraziła zainteresowanie nami; potem poszły na plażę, zabierając dzieci ze sobą. Jak nam przykro...

Dominik zajrzał do nas na moment przed wyjściem. Pokręcił się, popytał, co robimy na swój przeuroczy sposób ("oni znowu grają!", wrzasnął do siebie). Star nie wytrzymała.

- Syriusz... smakował ci ten twój Ice Bear?

- O, tak - odparłem. - Bardzo.

- Dominiku, a jakie lody lubisz najbardziej?

- Y, te które w mieście jadłaś, te z tymi orzechami...

- Ahaa...

Znowu mu się gust zmienił. Te miejskie są absolutnie w rożku.

Czuję się wprost zrozpaczony: powinien od wczoraj uwielbiać Ice Bear!

Hm. Bałagan u nas. Koło na krześle. Szafek zarzucony książkami, zeszytami, kartkami. Parapet też, tylko w większym stopniu. Na półkach dramat. W mojej części szafy - kłębowisko. Pod łóżkiem Star znajduje się dosłownie wszystko, co raz wzięła do rąk.

Posprzątamy, a jakże. Przed wyjazdem.

A Szafek, jak widzisz, Szafkiem pozostał. Co jakiś czas rozlegają się okrzyki:

- Nie bij Szafka!

- To Szafek! to on nam zabiera długopisy! Zauważyłem!

Biedny mały Szafek. Taki popularny...

Szkoda, że nie jest skrzatem. Posprzątałby.

Usiłuję przypomnieć sobie, o czym Ci jeszcze nie pisałem...

Pan Na Motorynce.

Pan Na Motorynce jest chyba synem tutejszej gospodyni. Albo kimś podobnym. W każdym razie jest tu zawsze, Star go widziała, będąc poprzednim razem...

Jeździ nam przed oknem. To znaczy, po ulicy. Od jednego jej końca, do drugiego.

Ma krótko ostrzyżone włosy w kolorze jaskrawej żółci.

Wygląda jak grzeczniejsza subkultura.

Na moje oko, nie ma dziewiętnastu lat.

Cieszy się coraz większą popularnością. Prawie jak ten Marcin z zeszłorocznych wakacji. Opowiadałem Ci o nim, pamiętasz? - wyglądał jak kościotrup i tak też go nazywaliśmy z resztą Huncwotów. Pod koniec pobytu poprosiłem go o autograf... dzisiaj sobie o nim przypomnieliśmy.

- Syriusz, a pójdziesz ostatniego dnia do Pana Na Motorynce i poprosisz o podpis na koszulce? - zapytała Trinny.

- Może pójdę...

- Tylko pamiętaj - powiedział James - żeby poprosić o autograf w ten sposób co w zeszłym roku: "Ale podpisz mi się jako Pan Na Motorynce alias Pan Z Tlenionymi Yo Włosami, bo wszyscy cię tak nazywamy i jakbyś podał swoje prawdziwe imię, to byśmy zapomnieli, czyj to podpis..."

- Ale byłby numer, gdyby on się naprawdę nazywał Marcin...

Trochę później Pan Na Motorynce stanął na podwórku. Z naszego pokoju, ulokowanego naprzeciwko bramy, mieliśmy świetny widok - i w dodatku słyszeliśmy sporo.

Ktoś go zawołał po imieniu.

On. Się. Nazywa. MARCIN!

Hm. O czym jeszcze...

...ach! Starrie cierpi na głuchotę. Niedużą. Można przy niej rozmawiać, do niej nawet mówić - a ona nie słyszy. Wyłącza się i po prostu nie zauważa, że coś zostało powiedziane, że padło jej imię... Odkryliśmy to chyba drugiego albo trzeciego dnia, Trinny wspominała o tym w pamiętnym dopisku... Droczyliśmy się z nią trochę, James najbardziej. Teraz nam przeszło. Jej nie za bardzo.

Zieew. Nie wysypiam się tutaj. Gaszenie światła o jedenastej, zasypianie między północą a pierwszą, pobudka - z założenia - o ósmej. Zasypianie jeszcze ujdzie, ale od wakacji oczekuję możliwości spania dłużej...

Wobec tego budzenie mnie rano to całe przedstawienie. Przez pierwsze dni mi śpiewano, na siłę obdzierano z kołdry i noszono do łazienki. Teraz czynności te znudziły się trochę dręczycielom. Pogodzili się, że i tak idę się myć ostatni, za pięć, za dziesięć dziewiąta. I tak zdążam na śniadanie, więc po co się wysilać?

Dzisiaj Starrie również nie chciała się podnieść.

- Star, Syriusz - odezwał się James. - Jedno z was musi iść teraz do łazienki, które?

Cisza.

- Star. On i tak nie wstanie wcześniej niż dziesięć minut przed śniadaniem - kontynuował James, już bardziej stanowczo. - Wstawaj!

Biedna moja kuzynka. Nie dał jej poleżeć. Cóż, świetnie wiedział, że _ona_ po czymś takim wstanie.

Pacyfistka. Wiesz, dobrze taką mieć w swoim towarzystwie. Konflikty tłumi w zarodku. Tylko dlaczego akurat ona, Gwiazdka, jest tą najczęściej wykorzystywaną?

Wracając do tematu wysypiania się, wczoraj padłem na chwilę po obiedzie. Miałem zamiar poleżeć troszkę, z kwadrans, może się przez ten czas zdrzemnąć - tyle mi wystarcza, by zregenerować siły.

Trinny moje zachowanie nie przypadło do gustu.

- Niee! On jest chory! - jęknęła na cały pokój. - Syriusz, ja cię _proszę_! Nie śpij!

Żebym ja wiedział, o co jej chodzi, to bym może i posłuchał. Choć wątpię. Ale nie wyjaśniła. Wobec tego spokojnie zawinąłem się w koc.

Kochana moja kuzynka zawołała do pomocy Star. Zaczęły mnie we dwie dręczyć. Wymachiwanie wszystkimi czterema kończynami nie na wiele się zdało, zabrały mi koc, kołdrę, poduszkę, zamierzały i prześcieradło - wstałem więc. Chciałem ostentacyjnie położyć się na podłodze, ale olśniło mnie, że dopiero WTEDY naprawdę nie dadzą mi w spokoju odpocząć. Zamknąłem się zatem w łazience. Cywilizacja typu łóżko czy choćby podłoga były absolutnie bezużyteczne.

W łazience było spokojnie. No, w miarę.

ŁUP! ŁUP! ŁUP!, dobijają się do mnie.

Odpukuję.

ŁUP! ŁUP!

Milczę.

ŁUP!

Milczę.

Nie pukają. Dochodzi do mnie głos Starrie:

- Fajnie się skacze na twoim łóżku!

Tłumię chęć zamordowania jej. Niech skacze. Milczę.

Po pewnym czasie słyszę:

- Niech ktoś do niego wejdzie, bo ja się boję.

Ach, no tak. James.

- Syriusz, żyjesz?

Milczę.

- Syriusz, bo ja chcę wiedzieć, czy do kibelka mam chodzić tutaj czy obok...

Parskam śmiechem.

Mija czas. Siedzę sobie wygodnie, pod głową mam ręczniki, mięciutko jest, tyle że trochę wilgotno. Odpoczywam.

- Syriusz, bo ja muszę!

Milczę.

- _Syrku_! Danio! Rokpolkuuu! Twarożku!... Ja cię bardzo proszę...

Jeśli James myśli, że ja go posłucham... Milczę.

- Wejdźcie może... - proponuje w końcu któraś z dziewczyn.

Czekam. Wchodzić mogą. To tylko ja nie zamierzam wychodzić. Pierwszy.

W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. Nieśmiało.

Pomachałem całej trójce i grzecznie wyszedłem. Wypoczęty.

- On jest chory! Nienormalny! Prawie zasnął! W łazience!

Wysłuchałem tego spokojnie. I zacząłem się mścić.

- Kto. Mi. Skotłował. Łóżko? - pytam z żądzą mordu w oczach.

- Yy... Star?

- Star, uprzejmie cię proszę, pościel mi łóżko. Nie wyglądało aż tak koszmarnie kiedy widziałem je ostatnio.

Star odmówiła. Nie chciała. Delikatnie jej to wyperswadowałem.

Po czym zacząłem dręczyć Trinny.

- Ze wszystkich kuzynów na całym świecie musiał trafić mi się akurat ten! - wrzasnęła nagle.

- Ze wszystkich kuzynek na całym świecie musiała trafić mi się akurat ta! - odparłem dla porządku.

Przy okazji: ona teraz śpi. James również. I Star. Jest popołudnie, pora mniej więcej ta sama, co wczoraj.

Dlaczego, powiedz mi, ja wczoraj nie mogłem?!

Chyba jestem za mało wredny...

_później_

Trin odczytała na głos kawałek o głuchocie Star. Uśmiechnęliśmy się.

Potem Trinny spojrzała na Starrie. I zaczęła się śmiać.

Pogrążona w książce, zupełnie obojętna na świat, Gwiazdka nie zauważyła nawet, że padło jej imię.

Śmiech trzech osób usłyszała. Spojrzała na nas pytająco.

- Właśnie odczytaliśmy kawałek listu do Zii - wyjaśniła Trinny. - O twojej głuchocie.

Starrie skinęła głową i wróciła do lektury.

- Ona jest wspaniała - zauważyła Trinity. Jej zwyczajem stało się już podczytywanie listu przez ramię - najlepiej w trakcie pisania.

- Owszem - potwierdziłem. - Ale zaraz będziemy musieli jej przerwać. Kolacja.

- A buuu...

- Booo hooo...

Kolacja była wyjątkowo apetyczna. Jajka przekrojone na pół i podane od razu z majonezem, do tego szynka i pomidor ze szczypiorkiem.

Star nałożyła sobie jajka. Majonezem do dołu.

- Siostrzyczka ma wyjątkowe szczęście do jajek - skomentowała Trin.

W stołówce jest telewizor. Zawsze włączony. Dziś stał się na tyle istotny, żeby o nim napisać.

Puszczali bajki. Kubusia Puchatka. Rzucaliśmy na niego okiem, zwłaszcza James i ja - mamy telewizor na wprost siebie, dziewczyny muszą się odwracać. Zamiast filmu oglądały nasze twarze.

- Trzeba wam zdjęcie zrobić - zadecydowały. - James Potter i Syriusz Black oglądają w wielkim skupieniu dobranockę.

- O, to pan Czarna Gwiazda stał się szanującym dzieckiem? - zapytała ironicznie Star.

- Dobranocek nie oglądam, odkąd ktoś zrobił mi pewne zdjęcie - odparłem ponuro.

Star i Trinny zachichotały. James zdjęcia nie kojarzył.

- Siedzimy ze Star na kanapie u niej w domu i patrzymy w ekran - wyjaśniłem. - Star miała wówczas ze trzy lata, więc ja sześć. Wyglądamy zabójczo, o tak - zademonstrowałem mu wyraz twarzy: otwarte szeroko usta, oczy nieruchome, wlepione w ekran, pełne skupienie na twarzy...

Również się roześmiał.

(Zi. Nie licz na to, że zobaczysz to zdjęcie.)

Trinny jest nienormalna: wymaga ode mnie opisania jej zapatrzenia w jakiegoś faceta czy coś innego... A. W drzwi. Skonkretyzowała. I jeszcze dziwnego spojrzenia cioci Wither.

Teraz się czepia, że jej nie rozumiem. Merlinie! Opisuję kolację, na kolacji ciocia Wither posłała nam dziwne spojrzenie (twierdzi, że zainteresowała się podobieństwem kolorów pleców Trinny i Star - moim zdaniem patrzyła raczej, czy nie może nam porwać trochę pomidora), na kolacji też Trinny nagle zaczęła wpatrywać się w przestrzeń (faceta. Tam siedział facet. Brzydki, stary i łysy. "Trzydzieści pięć lat miał", dopowiada Trinny.), zaś to, co mam opisać, miało miejsce jeszcze przed obiadem...

Zbieraliśmy się na ten obiad jak to my. Jedno niegotowe, drugie nagle sobie przypomina, że coś tam. James czekał na zewnątrz, Trin, jako klucznik, przy drzwiach - chciała je za nami zamknąć - ja i Star wychodziliśmy ostatni.

Wyszedłem. Trin stała i nieprzytomnie patrzyła do wnętrza pokoju.

- Trinny. Syriusz już wyszedł - powiedział James.

- Y... - ocknęła się. - Już tu jesteście? Star też?

- Od dawna...

Ciekawe, co w tym czasie widziała.

Wychodzenie na kolację zajęło nam mniej więcej tyle samo czasu. W końcu jednak wszyscy znaleźliśmy się poza pokojem.

James postanowił być ostrożny. Tak na wszelki wypadek...

- Trin, wszyscy wyszli. Jakbyś nie zauważyła...

No. Opisane.

Na 83 stronie. A to dopiero dziewiąty dzień.

Jestem wielki i genialny.


	10. 21 lipca

_21 lipca, Port Talbot_

Zbuntowaliśmy się. Słońce świeci, grzeje, pogoda cudna - a my nie chcemy na żadną plażę! W ogóle! Za nic!

Powód?

Wczoraj słońca było nam za dużo. To raz. (Trinny ma urocze bąbelki na plecach. Zobaczywszy je, wyraziłem obawę, że zacznie skórę gubić. Trin wrzasnęła z przerażeniem i ciocia zaczęła ją uspokajać - nie opaliła się na jaskrawoczerwono, więc skóra nie zejdzie. Cieszmy się i radujmy.)

Chcemy cywilizacji. To dwa. I żadnych spacerów! Cywilizacja to nie jest jakieś mikroskopijne miasteczko, do którego idzie się cztery mile przez użytki i nieużytki.

Zażyczyliśmy sobie porządnego _miasta_. Cardiff. Rano. I okazało się, że za późno, bo mama i ciocia to tradycjonalistki i nie lubią dowiadywać się o planach z tak małym wyprzedzeniem. A w dodatku jest już za późno i w ogóle...

No dobrze, a Bridgend? Też porządne, też się do niego jedzie - a o ile bliżej!

Też odpadło. Bo ciocia by musiała z małymi zostać, dla nich Bridgend to żadna atrakcja, chodziliby znudzeni i wściekli. Mojej mamie zaś w ogóle nie chce się tego miasteczka oglądać.

Zapowiadało się południe z piaseczkiem. Nie spuszczaliśmy jednak nosa na kwintę: jeśli nic się nie uda, zawsze możemy posmęcić się dopiero na plaży. Póki co - można myśleć.

Jamesa nagle olśniło, że istnieje jeszcze Port Talbot. Rozważyliśmy je: spore, ani blisko ani daleko, dla małych atrakcyjne z powodu tamtejszego fokarium, cywilizacja bez wątpienia...

W trakcie rozważań weszła ciocia z nową propozycją. Propozycja nazywała się: Port Talbot.

No i pojechaliśmy.

Maluchy nieźle się bawią. Foczki obejrzały, ubłagały maskotki...

Dorośli pewnie też mają jakąś rozrywkę.

No a my - c y w i l i z a c j ę! Porządne domy! Żadnych kur!

Hurra!

Obecnie siedzimy sobie w jakiejś knajpie i czekamy na rybki. Star i ja zamówiliśmy rekiny. To się nazywa maksymalizm.

Foki ciekawe. Z początku w ogóle nie dało się ich dostrzec. Star i ja zeszliśmy do okienek, w których było widać... zieloną wodę. Ludzie tam się kłębili, zaglądali przez szybki, widzieli nieskazitelną, mętną zieleń i natychmiast odchodzili.

Ale Gwiazdki to nie zwyczajni ludzie.

- O, widzisz, widzisz? Foka!

- Osiem fok! - przekrzykujemy się.

- Nie, dwadzieścia!

- Ta zrobiła salto, widzisz?

- No! a ta obok mam pomachała! Cześć, foczko!

- Ale mają ładne pyszczki!

- I to ubarwienie... Zielone. To ten chloro... chlorofil. I barwy ochronne. Ten, jak mu tam, kamulfaż!

Starrie jest Uczona.

- Ale one mają twarzowe okularki. Najnowszy, najmodniejszy model.

- I te butki, prosto z Francji...

- I one... one!... Patrz! One mają _punka_!

- Połowa. Druga połowa...

- ...ma skina. Nie, połowa ma punka. Druga to skini i rockmani.

- Rockfoki. Jeden rockfok, drugi rockfok...

Nie ma to jak psychiczność. I dobra zabawa. Ludzie do nas podchodzili, zwabieni okrzykami. Patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na "dwadzieścia fok" a potem na nas - z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy - i odchodzili.

Później poszliśmy na górę. I obejrzeliśmy prawdziwe foczki. Ale jakby mniej ciekawe. Ot - foki. Żywe, pływające. Punki zostawiły przy okienku.

Wróciliśmy tam.

A po opuszczeniu autobusu, kiedy obie mamy poszły sprawdzić rozkład powrotny, maluchy olśniło raptem, jak Star ma na imię. Przykleiły się do niej, zaczęły wołać, że żałują, że jej nie widzieli kiedy spadała, bo spełniłaby ich życzenie...

Biedna Star. Potem zaczęły się kleić do Jamesa i do mnie. Z tym że do Jamesa mniej.

Wkurzyłem się.

- Dość! Precz, precz mówię! Nie dotykać, mam podrażnioną skórę. Jak mnie któryś choćby muśnie, to stracę cierpliwość!

Mały Dominiczek spróbował, oczywiście, natychmiast. Ciekaw był widać Syriusza Który Stracił Cierpliwość.

I się obraził, biedaczek. Albowiem Syriusz Wściekły nie jest zbyt sympatyczny.

Tyle że to było przed godziną z kawałkiem... Od tej pory zdążył zapomnieć, pokazać mi foczkę i w ogóle na nowo się przykleić.

Jestem zachwycony.

_później_

Rybki już zjedliśmy. Rekin dobry. Mało rybi w smaku i zapachu - lubię takie.

Tylko porcja maleńka...

_jeszcze później_

A teraz może być mniej czytelnie: jadę autobusem. Autobus jest zatłoczony i trafiło mi się miejsce w pewnej odległości od innych. Niezbyt wielkiej, ale jednak utrudniającej komunikację.

Po obiedzie poszliśmy zwiedzać. Star chciała kupić sobie porządny, cywilizowany zeszyt (słowo dnia to "cywilizacja" i wszelkie jego odmiany), ja uparłem się na amulet, poza tym wszyscy chcieliśmy odnaleźć tutejszy Dziurawy Kocioł - bo że jakiś się w tym mieście znajdzie, nie wątpiliśmy.

Star kupiła zeszyt. Bez większych problemów - w porę stwierdziła, że skoro nie ma takich, jakie by chciała, weźmie dowolny.

(Zwojami pergaminów gardzimy, jak widać, wszyscy. Mnie osobiście kojarzą się z Binnsem i Holzem - dziękuję. Na pewno nie na wakacjach.)

Amulety stanowiły większe wyzwanie. Szliśmy, szliśmy, nie znaleźliśmy... No ale główna ulica... co tam można niby kupić?

Można było dużo. Obok. Amulety. Proroka. Ba, nawet kominki komunikacyjne były. I Gringott. I piwo kremowe.

Ot, pub. Skręciliśmy jednomyślnie w jedną z wielu przecznic - i trafiliśmy.

Trin, Star i ja kupiliśmy sobie runy. Trinnowa na intuicję, Starrowa na odwagę do marzeń, moja - od odpowiedzialności. Przy czym moja, wybrana zupełnie na ślepo (zamykam oczy, "oczyszczam umysł" i dźgam palcem), jest odpowiednia dla osób urodzonych w połowie grudnia... Oczywiście tego nie pamiętałem. Na runach z nas wszystkich zna się tylko Trinny. Na razie - Star w końcu wybrała sobie starożytne runy jako przedmiot...

James wziął sobie jakiś posplatany symbol czegoś tam. Om toto się nazywa. Wygląda podejrzanie.

_wieczorem_

Podczas kolacji (pożartej łapczywie, albowiem podano nam makaron z truskawkami! Nawet po dokładkę poszedłem.) Star zapytała, czy ktoś chciałby pójść z nią na spacer. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Chyba nikt nie chciał zabłądzić...

- A czy ktoś chciałby pójść ze mną na spacer o czwartej rano? - zapytałem luźno.

- PO CO?!

- Obejrzeć Oriona - odparłem.

- On jest chory! Chory! - emocjonował się James. I Trinny również - ona nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby to o mnie powiedzieć. Maniaczka jedna.

- Ja bym poszła... - powiedziała Gwiazdka.

O, Merlinie! Dwie psychiczne Gwiazdy planują obudzić się o czwartej rano i iść nie wiadomo gdzie oglądać gwiazdy...

Hm. Prawdopodobnie przed dom. Tam jest dobry widok.

Ciekawe, czy się obudzę.

(88. Wyraźnie zwalniam).


	11. 22 lipca

_22 lipca, Southerdown_

Ja na tych wakacjach głupieję.

O czwartej świta!

Nie ma to jak uważanie na lekcjach astronomii.

No. Uważałem. Zimą. Ale mi prawie wszystko z głowy wyleciało... Zwłaszcza fragmenty dotyczące lata. Przecież wtedy nic ciekawego nie ma.

Dzisiaj pochmurno. Od czasu do czasu kropi. Idealna pogoda na karty - ale wszyscy coś czytają. Albo piszą. Karty będą musiały zatem poczekać.

Rozmawiałem sobie z Trinny.

- Gnom - powiedziała do mnie w pewnym momencie. Zdaje się, że jej czegoś odmówiłem.

- Ork - zrewanżowałem się.

- Psychopata.

- Wariatka.

- Oni znowu swoje! - jęknął James. Nie zwróciliśmy na niego większej uwagi.

- Syriusz, zacznij myśleć powoli o jakimś leczeniu, co? - kontynuowała moja droga kuzynka.

- Trin, ty o leczeniu powinnaś pomyśleć bardzo szybko, bo wkrótce będzie za późno.

Nie ma to jak kochająca się rodzinka.

Późniejsza kontynuacja rozmowy polegała na obrzucaniu się nazwami gatunków małp.

- Niech mi ktoś zrobi przeszczep skóry na plecach! - jęknęła w pewnym momencie Trinny. (Ach. Ona linieje. Jednak. Na plecach, na dekolcie i na ramieniu. Powiedzmy, że to nietypowe: przecież opaliła się na ciemny róż, a nie na płomienną czerwień.)

- Potwór Frankensteina - stwierdziłem natychmiast. Zawsze to lepsze od gibona...

A koło leży sobie na krzesłach i się suszy, opierając o stół. Na noc zarzuciłem je kocami. Po zgaszeniu światła James przytomnie zapytał:

- A co to za góra, tam przy drzwiach? Mount Everest?

Ciekawe, czy jeszcze Everesta wykorzystamy kiedyś. Trzeba było wcześniej kupić.

Szafek magazynuje różne rzeczy. Odsunąłem go wczoraj w poszukiwaniu zeszytu i znalazłem: dwa długopisy, papierki po słodyczach, kilka monet (drobnych) i nawet zaginioną kartę z mniej lubianej talii. Potwierdziły się moje przypuszczenia, że podkrada nam różne drobiazgi. Kleptoman jeden.

James i tak go lubi.

Trinny utrzymuje, że niedługo Szafek kłapnie szufladą i będzie jadł wszystkich, którzy nie lubią Jamesa.

Dominiczek wypatrzył wczoraj u mnie notes. Ten mały, czarny, ręcznie robiony. Każdy z naszego pokoju ma podobny, ale on przykleił się do mnie, widział mój - i chce sobie zrobić podobny. Biedne dziecko. O materiał ciągle dopytuje - ubzdurał sobie, że okładka pokryta jest płótnem. Tak papierowego płótna w życiu nie widziałem, ale on może tak...

A lodów wciąż nie je odpowiednich, co to w ogóle ma być?

Trinny, znowu wyzywająca mnie od chłopczyków, domaga się wzmianki o kompocie. Bo znowu mi przez ramię zaglądała. Nigdy więcej nie być jej sąsiadem w pokoju, nigdy więcej...!

Kompotu nam nie podali. Przyszliśmy na obiad spragnieni, patrzymy - nie ma. A na sąsiednich stoi, a jakże!

Posypały się jęki, westchnienia, protesty. Śpiewy nawet. (_Kompot, kompot, kompot dajcie, jak wypiję to dolejcie..._).

Przyszła pani, podała nam zupę. Zupa była dziwna, ale to mało istotne.

Pani przyszła ponownie, zabrała trzy talerze. W jednym wciąż znajdowało się trochę zupy - wg Trin zaliczała się ona do tych bardzo dziwnych.

Pani podeszła kolejny raz. Wzięła ostatni z talerzy.

- Mogę prosić wazę?

- A możemy poprosić o kompot?

- Nie dostaliście w ogóle? - pani rzuciła podejrzliwe spojrzenie na nasz stół. - Oczywiście, zaraz przyniosę.

Odeszła.

- Nie, zjedliśmy szklanki - odpowiedziała nieobecnej kobiecie Starrie.

Senna atmosfera.

_później_

Hm. Łatwo byłoby stwierdzić, że w karty nie graliśmy wcale - albo zmienić temat, odłożyć list...

Graliśmy. Ja i Star. James namawiał Starrie na spacerek po jabłka. Trin poszła spać i nie brała udziału w naszych przekomarzaniach, wówczas zabawnych.

Zabawa przeobraziła się w spór mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Trin się obudziła.

W tej chwili jest już spokojnie. I po kolacji.

Zaś gra ze Star dwukrotnie skończyła się moją przegraną. Ona jest niebezpieczna! Wygrałem tylko raz i to w inną grę...

Chmury wciąż. Cały dzień. Wątpię, żeby się w nocy przejaśniło.

W trakcie gry Dominik, Kevin i obie mamy wrócili z jakiegoś spaceru. Malcy się do nas rzucili i nie chcieli wyjść tylko stali na progu. Typowe zachowanie: mówi się "idźcie", a oni tylko podchodzą.

Ponieważ w którejś chwili znaleźli się za drzwiami prawie całkiem (ale wciąż jeszcze zbyt blisko nas), spróbowałem te drzwi za nimi zamknąć. A w tym właśnie momencie kochany Dominiczek stwierdził, że jednak woli być po naszej stronie progu. No i rozległ się dziki wrzask.

- Chyba straciłeś swój autorytet - oznajmiła spokojnie Star, kiedy Dominik popruł do swoich cioć.

Po chwili poszedłem - na wyraźną prośbę mamy - za nim. Przeprosić.

Obawiam się, że jestem w przepraszaniu zbyt dobry.

Po ładnych paru minutach radosnej zabawy z maluchami wróciłem wyczerpany do Starrie.

- Chyba go nie straciłem - powiedziałem ponuro.

Jak dobrze, że on do Hogwartu idzie dopiero za cztery lata!...

Wieczór jest. Jednak będę musiał znowu się budzić - jest szansa, że się przejaśni. Mała, ale ja się uparłem.

James domaga się, żebym opisał Ci kawałki popołudnia. Nie ma mowy. Kiedyś Ci opowiem.

Star domaga się z kolei obudzenia o trzeciej. Ona jest psychiczna! O tej porze wstawać?...


	12. 23 lipca

_23 lipca_, _Southerdown, plaża_

Obudziłem się w nocy sam. Bez budzików i takich innych.

Chmury.

Wobec tego zasnąłem. Z problemami - zza okna dochodziły _odgłosy_. Rozmów. I gry w coś tam. Przez moment myślałem nawet, że to nasze mamy i znajoma cioci Wither, które dość głośno gawędziły, kiedy wieczorem usiłowaliśmy usnąć - ale to nie były one.

Chciałem sobie coś poczytać, skoro nie mogłem zasnąć. Niestety - już kilka nocy wcześniej okazało się, że latarka, moja wielka, srebrna, wspaniała latarka, specjalnie pakowana na wypadek ciemnic (ma się te szczątki szóstego zmysłu, Trinny nie zgarnęła wszystkiego) i temu podobnych, przestała działać. Chciałem wtedy kogoś zamordować. Najlepiej tego samego kogoś, kto ją ode mnie pożyczał w pociągu, żeby wyłowić coś spod krzesła. Włączoną włożył do plecaka! Odkryłem to dopiero podczas wypakowywania się i byłem, co łatwo przewidzieć, wściekły.

Innych latarek, oczywiście, nie mieliśmy. Trudno wymagać, żeby kuzynki o nich pamiętały, James zaś najwidoczniej liczył na moją (no, zgadnij, kto nie umie jej wyłączać). A baterie - za drogie.

Kolejna pobudka przypadała na godzinę ósmą. Tym razem najdłużej spała Trin. Po powrocie ze śniadania również padła na łóżko - tyle że świeciło słońce, więc nie dane jej było pospać. Została siłą zaciągnięta na plażę i jest dzisiaj bardzo nie w humorze. Nieprzytomna. Ledwie dotarliśmy na plażę i zajęliśmy jakieś miejsca, pobiegła na spacerek brzegiem morza i nie wiadomo za ile wróci.

Biedna kuzynka. Tosterek malutki.

Wczoraj grała sobie w którąś z moich gier z Zonka. Skusiła i wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pośredniego między piskiem a warczeniem.

James wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Tak? - zapytała Trin.

- Niic... - wciąż chichotał. - Przypominało mi to mały, wściekły toster.

- Toster?! - zachłysnęła się Trinny.

- No... taki mały, podskakujący. Na nóżkach.

Więc Trinny jest tosterem...

Wróciła. Zostawiliśmy ją z książką i poszliśmy się kąpać. Z kołem. Z tym że koło zaczęło być wykorzystywane dopiero po przyzwyczajeniu się do temperatury wody. A że woda dziś znowu tak zimna, że aż patrzy... Nie, gapi się. Lodowata. Udawanie, że jest jeszcze zimniejsza było niezłą zabawą. Zanurzaliśmy się zatem powoli, kroczek po kroczku, z wrzaskiem...

- Popełniam samobójstwo - oznajmił wreszcie James i zanurzył się po szyję. Spojrzeliśmy na niego ze zgrozą.

- Hehehehe! - zaśmiał się, wynurzając. - Teraz już nie będzie mi zimno!

Chwilę poczekałem. Poważnie przemyślałem sprawę: podejmowanie tak wielkiego ryzyka bez uprzedniego rozważenia wszystkich "za" i "przeciw" nie licowało z moim zwykłym rozsądkiem. W końcu zdecydowałem się.

Zatkałem sobie nos i usiadłem na dnie. Jak już się zabijać, to porządnie.

- Chory! - jęknęła z przerażeniem Star.

- To teraz już tylko ty zostałaś... - posłaliśmy jej z Jamesem szerokie uśmiechy.

- Nie, nie, nie! Nigdy! Za nic! Nie podchodźcie do mnie! Nie! Bo wrócę na brzeg!

W końcu jednak i ona się zanurzyła. Powoli: po piersi, po szyję, po pas. Kiedy już cała była mokra, uściskaliśmy jej dłonie.

- Dzielna Gwiazdka.

Na mieliznę nie popłynęliśmy - James i Starrie nie chcieli. Ale przy brzegu też można było się bawić.

James w pewnym momencie zaczął - w kole, oczywiście - udawać, iż pływa. Troszeczkę mu nie szło.

- James nie umie pływać - powiedziała Star dziecinnym głosikiem. - Głupi James, bo tonie.

Otóż to. Tylko niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, jakim cudem on nie potrafi pływać, skoro mieszka nad morzem, ja zaś, londyńczyk, potrafię?

Okopaliśmy się dzisiaj porządnie, mury zbudowaliśmy solidniejsze niż poprzednio. Podczas usypywania wałów wydobyłem z piasku coś twardego.

- O, pręt - zauważyłem, oglądając badyl.

- Widzę tu tylko jakiś stary patyk - powiedział James krytycznie.

- Więc przyjmij do wiadomości, że to to samo - odparła Starrie spokojnie.

A po obiedzie zagrałem ze Star w wojnę. Zna tylko ją i oszusta (w którego nieustannie wygrywa), mnie zaś nie chce się tracić czasu na uczenie jej czegoś jeszcze.

Star zaczęła się - jak i wczoraj - zachwycać kartami. Tymi z bardziej lubianej talii, z karykaturami . profesorów. Popularnością cieszą się przede wszystkim Dumbledore i Holz. Z tym że Stary nazywa się na tych kartach nieco inaczej...

- Merlinie! - zawołała wczoraj Star, oglądając każdą kartę po kolei. - Co. To. Jest?

- Na pewno nie Merlin - mruknąłem. - Merlina wcale nie ma, pewnie uznali, że Grindelwald lepszy. To jest Dumbledore.

- Wygląda, jakby miał kręćka - przeżywała Star wyjątkowo nieudany rysunek. - Ś w i r a!

I tak oto nasz kochany dyrektor został Świrem.

Dzisiaj gra przebiegała szybko. Starrie natychmiast straciła połowę kart. W tym asa.

- On mi skasował jednorożca! - wydarła się Gwiazdka. - Oszukuje!

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak!

- Oszukuję tylko wtedy, kiedy gram z nim - przyznałem wreszcie, wskazując na Jamesa.

- No a ze mną nie grasz prawie wcale - wtrącił James natychmiast.

- Nieprawda! Oszukujesz zawsze - przeżywała Starrie. - Znam cię trzynaście lat i wiem!

_Hm_.

- Mam Świra - zawołała wkrótce potem Star.

- Jakiego Świra, to Holz jest.

- To jest Świr Drugi - oznajmiła spokojnie. - Zobacz, cieszy się z tego eliksiru jak psychiczny.

- Ty też byś się z niego ucieszyła - odparłem, wykładając kolejną kartę.

- A co, on ma zamiar otruć Trelawney?

- Ma.

- Hurra!!

Później Starrie przyjrzała się karcie z Holzem uważniej.

- Z bliska to on wygląda, jakby go ogarniało obrzydzenie na widok tego kociołka...

- Może to eliksir ucznia? - zasugerowałem.

- Remusa. Albo twój - zdecydowała Starrie. - Chociaż może był też Petera. Albo Jamesa. Wy wszyscy jesteście wybitnymi antytalenciami w tej dziedzinie...

- O, przepraszam! - oburzyło się ostatnie z wymienionych antytalenci. - Ja jestem z naszej czwórki najlepszy.

- To, że jesteś najlepszy, nie oznacza, że jesteś dobry - odparowałem.

James udał, że się obraził.

Graliśmy sobie dalej.

- Sowa podarła książki! - Wyzywam cię na pojedynek! - Bierz te monety, szóstka jest większa od piątki, jeśli nie zauważyłaś - Mam Świra! - Hooch porwała Trelawney! - McGonagall miała zamieniać się w _ładnego_ kota! - A zmienia się w ogóle? - Nie miałaś z nią animagii? - O, McGonagall zjadła szczura! - Aaaa! Hipogryf pokonał jednorożca!

Ponieważ hipogryf i jednorożec były asami, o które toczyła się wojna, Star zaczęła się kiwać. Z rozpaczą. Teraz nie miała już żadnych...

Każdy z okrzyków określał, oczywiście, kartę - a raczej dwie karty, zwycięską i przegraną.

- Mam świra! - wołałem, odbijając kolejny raz Dumbledore'a.

- Przecież to słychać - wtrąciła półgłosem Trinny. - Cicho.

Wygrałem ja. W wojnę. W oszusta - znowu! - Star.

97. Czyżby jutro należało ogłosić święto narodowe?


	13. 24 lipca

_24 lipca. plaża w Southerdown_

Wieczorem wciąż świeciło słońce. To znaczy, nie było chmur. Potem słońce sobie zaszło i nastał zmierzch. Pod koniec, kiedy było już granatowo, padłem. Dzień był senny i męczący.

Do pewnej przytomności doprowadziła mnie rozmowa Jamesa i Star.

- On w nocy zamykał drzwi na klęczkach - mówił James. No tak, obudziłem go.

Star wyraziła zdumienie. Oboje zaczęli dopytywać mnie, jak, dlaczego. W końcu przeszli do zgadywania.

- Pacnął budzik, stoczył się z łóżka, poturlał do drzwi, przeszedł przez nie na kolanach, wrócił i w tej pozycji zaczął zamykać... Czyż nie, Syrku?

- Nie - odezwałem się. - Zerwał się rześko z łóżka zanim budzik zadzwonił, podbiegł do drzwi, otworzył je jednym szarpnięciem, wypadł przez nie na zewnątrz...

Oni się zaśmiewali.

- A zamykanie drzwi? Widziałem cię!

- Cóż. Tak mi było po prostu wygodniej. Więcej precyzji.

- Taak, jasne, oczywiście...

Tuż po jedenastej wyszedłem na moment na zewnątrz po suszące się ręczniki. Jednocześnie Star zaczęła wyglądać na gwiazdy, rzuciłem więc ręczniki na łóżko i po króciutkiej chwili staliśmy już na środku podwórka, gapiąc się w niebo.

Znaleźliśmy Wielki Wóz. Bez problemów. (Star się zdziwiła, kiedy zacząłem wyjaśniać jej, że Wóz to tylko fragment Niedźwiedzicy). I Gwiazdę Polarną.

I w zasadzie nic więcej. Latarnia nam po oczach świeciła, co gorsza: mało kto we wsi spał i niebo było rozjaśnione do granic możliwości. A przede wszystkim - to było letnie niebo. Latem zazwyczaj na gwiazdy nie patrzę. Nie mam na co. A z astronomii zbieram dobre oceny zimą, po czym spoczywam na laurach...

Starrie chyba w ogóle sobie z tym przedmiotem nie radzi. Zastanawiam się, jak ona zdała bez przeszkód do trzeciej klasy. Mnie by się z taką wiedzą nie udało.

Zatem - postanowione, potwierdzone, zakute: wychodzimy w nocy. Kiedy światła we wsi pogasną i będzie ciemno. I kiedy może będzie Orion. W co powątpiewałem.

Do pokoju wróciłem z okrzykiem:

- Zapisujemy się na korepetycje u Sinistry!

Wkrótce poszliśmy spać. Gasząc światło z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem: kiedy Star o 23:10 zorientowała się, iż czas się umyć, ja szykowałem rzeczy na noc. Zakładki w książce, latarka, po której nie spodziewałem się wiele, bluza, buty, klucz w drzwiach, żeby go nie szukać po ciemku... No, jak do wyprawy nocnej w Hogwarcie po prostu, nawet mapę brałem.

Obudziłem się w nocy. Panowała cisza. Zegarek wskazywał 2:52. Poczekałem, aż dojdzie do 2:55, wyłączyłem go po pierwszym piśnięciu i wstałem. Z łóżka bynajmniej, jak i wczoraj, nie spadając.

Wyjrzałem przez drzwi. Gwiazdy były, oczywiście. Jak na lato - nawet wyraźne.

O, Merlinie. To oznacza, że będę musiał obudzić Star. Przypomniałem sobie, jak ciężko zazwyczaj śpi i załamałem się.

Delikatne muskanie nie poskutkowało. Za każdym razem robiła "pac" ręką i spała dalej, zapewne przekonana, iż właśnie ubiła komara.

Podduszanie poduszką również nie okazało się pomocne.

Zastanowiłem się, czy zaciśnięcie nosa palcami dałoby jakiś rezultat. Uznałem jednak, że zapewne skończyłoby się próbami zamordowania mnie - i przy okazji obudzeniem całego pokoju.

Potrząsnąłem nią. Prawie lekko.

Otworzyła oczy. Spojrzenie miała co najmniej mało przytomne. Nie wyglądała w każdym razie na osobę, która zaraz poderwie się rześko i wyjdzie na dwór.

- Star - szepnąłem, z nikłą nadzieją, że to cokolwiek pomoże. - Gwiazdy. Pobudka. Trzecia w nocy. Chciałaś popatrzeć.

Szok! Ona się obudziła!

Zbieranie rzeczy nie trwało długo, wszystko leżało na krześle. Star założyła letnią kurtkę. Spojrzałem na nią z politowaniem.

- Star, Star, Star - wyszeptałem. - Poczucie ciepła to kapryśny przyjaciel. Zwłaszcza przed świtem. Czy ty nigdy nie wychodziłaś o tej porze?

Ziewnęła w odpowiedzi i narzuciła na siebie jeszcze moją kurtkę.

Wyszliśmy. Ciemniej było. I ciiicho. Pomijając tego kogoś, kto znowu grał w piłkarzyki i robił hałas.

Przyjrzałem się tym gwiazdom. Jakby jeszcze mniej znajome niż te późnowieczorne.

Podłamałem się.

Jedna z gwiazd, świecąca nisko nad sąsiednim domem, wyglądała znajomo. Bardzo znajomo. Podejrzanie wręcz znajomo.

Star wykazała się jeszcze większym Talentem niż ja.

- To Orion? - zapytała, wskazując na ową znajomą gwiazdę.

- Nie. Najwyżej Regulusek.

- Ahaa...

Później sprawdziłem w książce. Tam nie było żadnych Regulusów. Sądząc po jasności, to był Mars.

Czemu ja, u licha, dostałem się do szóstej klasy? Przecież zdawałem SUMy z astronomii!

W tej szkole nas niczego nie uczą.

- A co to jest, to co wygląda jak diagram w szpitalu? - pytała Star. - Bo to coś musi być.

- Jaki diagram w szpitalu?

- No, w mugolskim... Takie zygzaki na ekranie latają.

- Aha. I ty widzisz tam gdzieś zygzak? - upewniłem się, zadzierając głowę do góry.

- Mhm. Ty nie?

- Nie.

Po paru minutach sam pokazałem jej ten zygzak.

- No więc - co to jest?

- Yyy... Orzeł. Albo Kasjopea. Niech to, kto pali po nocach latarnie? Prądu im nie szkoda?

Faktycznie, świeciła upiornie. Wprawdzie doskonale zastępowała mi zdechłą latarkę, ale też uniemożliwiała zbadanie części nieba. Nie przewidziałem tego i wróciłem się do pokoju po cokolwiek do osłaniania jej. Czyli po Balzaka - lekki a duży, idealny.

(Nowa strona. I... ekhm... Spojrzyj na numerek na dole. Ten podkreślony, w kółeczku. Z wykrzyknikami, strzałkami, gwiazdkami i całą resztą.

**100**!

**Jestem Wielki**.

Ogłaszam święto narodowe. W Hogsmeade każdy może dzisiaj wypić butelkę piwa kremowego na koszt firmy. A potem będą fajerwerki, tańce, hulanki, swawole...

To teraz mogę już skończyć w każdej chwili. Ale nie chcę.)

Oriona jakoś nie mogliśmy dostrzec. Nie dość, że na wschodzie robiło się obrzydliwie jasno i to bardzo utrudniało nam widok, to jeszcze mapki w książce wyglądały żałośnie. Nie było to żadne szkolne opracowanie tylko mugolska książka, z której korzystałem przy haftowaniu, bo miała świetnie rozrysowanego Oriona. Poszczególne gwiazdozbiory zresztą wyglądały nieźle, szczegółowo - tylko te mapki ogólne... Karłowate. Niedokładne. Podzielone na dwie części, północną i południową. My patrzyliśmy na wschód, więc wszystko było porozrzucane po obu półkolach. Argh!

O naszym zorientowaniu może też świadczyć dialog:

- Star, widzisz tę gwiazdkę, o tam?

- Aha...

- A obok niej są dwie czy jedna?

- Dwie - odparła Star po chwili. - Ale jedna z nich się oddala.

Ręce mi opadły.

Wędrowna gwiazdka po chwili zresztą się zatrzymała.

Na piasku narysowałem Starrie Oriona. Oznajmiła mi bowiem, że nie wie, jak on właściwie wygląda. Mam go na koszulce, paraduję w niej co trzeci dzień - a ona nie wie... Już nawet nie wspominając o tym, że przecież. się. uczyła...

Dla uspokojenia zacząłem intensywnie przyglądać się księżycowi - jedynemu obiektowi na niebie, o którym mogłem powiedzieć, że rozpoznaję go bezbłędnie.

Starrie musiała jednak popisać się jeszcze raz:

- Na twojej mapie w książce nie ma księżyca? A! - zreflektowała się w porę.

Później zaproponowała:

- Musimy narysować nową mapę nieba. Ta twoja jest już nieaktualna.

- Ale wiesz, Syriusz - odezwała się po chwili. - Spójrz na to niebo i się po prostu zachwyć. Jest niesamowite.

Posłuchałem.

- Ano, jest. Gwiazdy SĄ niesamowite.

- Gwiazdy rządzą! - zakrzyknęła Starrie.

- Powiedziały Gwiazdki i zadarły dumnie głowy do góry - skomentowałem.

- A co! - i potrząsnęła głową jeszcze mocniej.

Postaliśmy jeszcze chwilę, wkurzając się na latarnię, pozałamywaliśmy się po raz kolejny, stwierdziliśmy, że od jutra bierzemy się intensywnie do nauki astronomii, bo nas do tego choćby imiona zobowiązują, jeśli już nie ambicja - i wycofaliśmy się z powrotem do pokoju. Zrobiło się już szaro.

- Gwiazdki nie lubią słońca - powiedziała Starrie. - Bo kiedy świeci słońce, ich nie widać.

Kiedy weszliśmy, James nie spał. Coś mruczał nawet. Ale nie pamiętam, co.

Rano obejrzałem mapki uważniej. Rozpoznałem jeden gwiazdozbiór widziany wczoraj, kilka pojedynczych gwiazdek... Pokazałem je Star.

- Czyli należałoby dzisiaj zrobić sobie powtórkę... - powiedziałem. Dwukrotnie w ciągu godziny: za pierwszym razem Starrie się nie zgodziła wcale. Za drugim - zaproponowała wieczór. Ostatecznie - czemu nie. Ziewamy sobie równo.

Teraz jesteśmy na plaży. Trinny poszła sobie na spacer. Słońca ma dość, piasku ma dość, nas ma dość - więc się izoluje.

Kiedy wychodziliśmy, okazało się, że Star znowu wybiera się w kapciach. Oto osoba zorientowana... A wieczorem, przy gaszeniu światła, spytała, czy już może je wyłączyć. Trinny zasypiała. James czytał. Ja właśnie czytać kończyłem.

- Poczekaj chwilę - poprosiłem i Star poczekała.

- Teraz mogę? - spytała, kiedy odkładałem książkę. Ponieważ nikt nie zaprzeczył, zgasiła.

- Eeeej! - zawołał James. - Ja tu czytam!

- Pytałam, czy mogę!

- Wiesz, Star... Ty nie słyszysz nic, jak czytasz - powiedział James tonem obronnym. - Ja mam to samo.

I to on śmieje się z niej najbardziej...

(Starrie, przeczytawszy ten kawałek, kazała mi go dać Jamesowi. Przypominam Ci, że James jako jedyny listu nie czyta - twierdzi, że sobie nie może dać rady z moim pismem. Ten fragment jednak przestudiował. Oddał bez słowa komentarza.)

_później_

Po obiedzie pojechaliśmy okrojoną grupą do Bridgend. Skład to: ciocia Wither - po bilety powrotne - James, Trinny i ja. Z tym ze my to tak dla towarzystwa, rozrywki i po atrakcyjne drobiazgi. No i do Gringotta. Starrie wolała zostać w pokoju i czytać, mamie wystarczyło, iż jadę ja (Gringott), dzieci zaś albo by się nudziły albo przeszkadzały.

W autobusie Trinny i James powiedzieli coś jednocześnie i zaczęli się przekrzykiwać:

- Moje piwo kremowe!

- Moje piwo kremowe!

- Moje!

- Moje!

- Moje!

- Moje!

Oczywiście to była wersja z jednoczesnym dotykaniem kolana, a że siedzieli po dwóch stronach przejścia, zwracali na siebie powszechną uwagę.

Trinny do zaklepywania sobie piw kremowych jest wręcz stworzona. Ten jej szósty zmysł. Nie dość, że co chwila mówi to samo co ktoś inny, to jeszcze chyba wie, kiedy to nastąpi. W jeden dzień stała się lepsza od Jamesa, który to przecież rozpoczął.

- O co mu chodzi z tym piwem? - pytała. Wczoraj.

- Och, to jego zabawa. Jeśli powiesz coś i on powie to samo w tym samym momencie, jedno z was zaklepuje sobie piwo kremowe... - rzuciłem beztrosko. Trinny pokiwała głową.

I teraz co chwila o tym piwie słychać. Nawet śpiewać wspólnie nie można, bo pod koniec zwrotki współśpiewacz rzuca się do kolana i zaklepuje. Jak dla mnie to przesadyzm.

Bridgend jest ładne. Spore. Dużo stoisk. Po obu stronach ulicy (w Southerdown chodniki są po jednej stronie i ciągle trzeba przechodzić przez ulicę. Szału z tym dostajemy). Kolorowe toto. Głośne.

Niestety, ponieważ wyruszyliśmy po obiedzie, mieliśmy bardzo mało czasu. I nam go nie starczyło na różne sprawy. Na przykład - nie doszliśmy deptakiem do morza, tylko musieliśmy zawracać w połowie.

Odkryłem podczas spaceru nową atrakcję. W zeszłym roku jej nie było.

_Horrorwood_!

Nigdy w nim nie byłem. Nigdy.

- O, nie, nie, nie! - zawołał James, kiedy zobaczył mój wyraz twarzy. - Jeśli chcesz tam iść, to sam! Ja już byłem raz!

- A ile to trwa? - spytałem z błyskiem w oku.

- Za długo, Syrku. Za długo.

Niestety, miał rację.

- Następne Horrorwood, które spotkam... - zapowiedziałem wobec tego i, posławszy temu ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie, ostentacyjnie obróciłem się tyłem.

A Dominikowi, żeby go podrażnić, oświadczyłem, iż w notesikach należy pisać runami (co przecież jest absolutnie zgodne z prawdą, pamiętasz, jak tym warunkiem wydręczyłem Jamesa?). Tyle że on nie wie, że to są runy.

- Napisz mi ten alfabet natychmiast!

- Wolnego! A "poproszę"?

Zaczął się kleić. Wiesz, łapkami swoimi małymi obejmować. Pomijając fakt, że tego nie lubię - za gorąco.

- Dość! Dość, mówię!

Po pewnym czasie doszliśmy do porozumienia. No, prawie doszliśmy.

- Syriusz, możesz mi ten alfabet napisać teraz?

- Kartkę - zakomenderowałem.

- Już - odparł i poleciał. Ale że jest wieczór, został zagoniony do mycia zębów. Kartkę przyniósł zatem Kevin. Kevin również interesuje się tym alfabetem.

- Dominik pyta, czy napiszesz mu i ten twój i normalny - powiedział przy okazji.

- Ależ skąd! - zdziwiłem się.

- Arghraughrouau! - odezwał się, tupnął nogą i poleciał z powrotem. Po chwili wrócił razem z Dominikiem. Powarczeli. Potupali. Zagroziłem, że nie napiszę nic. Przeprosili. I uciekli.

Powoli wypisałem na kartce wierszyk. Najbanalniejszy Wierszyk Dziecinny Na Świecie, żebym miał pewność, że go znają. Tylko, że zanim zgadną, że to to...

A Trinny zakleiła i wysłała zbiorowy list do Lily. Zbiorowy - a wciąż cieńszy, czterdzieści stron miał. Wysłała przy pomocy koperty, znaczka i skrzynki na listy, oczywiście. Stwierdziła, że tu już nic ciekawego raczej się nie dzieje, więc nie mamy o czym pisać. No, na pewno dzieje się mniej.

W dodatku - jeśli chodzi o _ten_ list, magiczną liczbę 100 stron przecież już przekroczyłem...

Nie. To nie oznacza, że przerwę nagle pisanie. Po prostu - teraz to tylko zwiększanie objętości. Nie muszę się tak starać, hip hip hura!

Tak w ogóle, to ja jestem wielki, wspominałem już? I chyba się nie doceniam: byłem przekonany, że siedmiu stron dziennie za nic nie napiszę. No i proszę. O brawa. Ale małe. Bo bym jeszcze w samozachwyt popadł...

Dzisiaj na plaży, kiedy Trin siedziała w cieniu, a James i Star taplali się i udawali, że umieją świetnie pływać, dopadli mnie chłopcy. Akurat grałem w pasjansa.

- Ooo! To jest Hogwart, tak? A to co? A ja myślałem, że sklep na Pokątnej, a tej twarzy nie znam, kto to? O, kotka woźnego! O, Dum... Dumbledore! A w co ty grasz? Naprawdę? Jak w to się gra? Heh, ja to znam! Teraz mogłeś położyć dwójkę na tamtą trójkę, nie na tę... A dlaczego nie kładziesz króla na asa? A, od dwójek... no tak...

I tak dalej.

- A pożyczysz nam te karty? - zapytał w końcu Kevin.

- Nie, nie pożyczę - odparłem stanowczo. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby mi je w morzu potopili. Dość, że mogą z koła korzystać.

W końcu wygrałem i włożyłem karty do pudełka. Wtedy mnie zostawili. I urządzili na plaży cukiernię ("Chcesz gofra z bitą śmietaną? Bardzo dobry, am-am, pycha!")

Po obiedzie zaś znowu grałem ze Star. Raz jeszcze najpopularniejszy był Świr. Star zdobyła go przy pomocy waleta z Gringottem i twierdziła, że oto Świrowi nie udał się napad. Następnie _prawie _odbiłem kartę piątką z graczem quidditcha, co oznaczało, że Świr porwał kogoś z miotłą. Po co? Poźniej karta starła się z innym waletem - Cerberem - i przegrała. Czyli naszego dyrektora psy zjadły... Z kolejnej rozgrywki wynikało, że Świr został pochowany w krypcie Gringotta. Z jeszcze kolejnej - że z niej uciekł - i ukradł na dodatek galeony!

- Zjedzony, tak? - zapytałem sceptycznie.

- Zaklęcia jakieś znał...

I tak przez prawie całą grę.

- Świr znowu umknął karzącej ręce sprawiedliwości! Czy jest już bezpieczny? O tym w następnym odcinku naszego pasjonującego serialu, "Dzień Świra"! Oglądajcie odcinek numer 2571!

Z kart wyraźnie wynikało, że nasz kochany D. szmugluje smoki. Tylko nie wiem - z Gringotta czy do Gringotta? Układy można było różnie interpretować.

Później karty zostały złożone i zostawione w okolicach Starrie'owego łóżka, na którym graliśmy.

Kiedy Star została sama w pokoju, stawiała sobie pasjanse. Raptem wpadł do niej Kevin. Coś tam pogadał, zapytał, czy może u niej chwilę zostać, popatrzył w karty i Oburzył Się Wielce:

- Ale Syriusz mówił, że ich nikomu nie pożycza!

Star zaczęła tłumaczyć. Chyba jej coś nie wyszło, bo kiedy wróciliśmy, Kevin od razu się na mnie rzucił (na środku stołówki):

- Mówiłeś, że nikomu kart nie pożyczasz, a Star używała ich całe popołudnie!

I wytłumacz takiemu przy własnej matce, że nie pożyczam tylko im, bo mi mogliby je uszkodzić, zaś do Star mam zaufanie...

108.


	14. 25 lipca

_25 lipca, Southerdown_

Robimy ze Star postępy. Wczorajsze późnowieczorne - i jak najbardziej legalne - pół godziny z gwiazdami zaowocowało rozpoznaniem Wolarza, Korony Północnej, Lutni, Łabędzia - a także stwierdzeniem, gdzie znajdują się Orzeł, Herkules i Pegaz. Podobno gdzieś pod Orłem był Delfin, na co Gwiazdka zareagowała entuzjastycznym piskiem, ale okazało się, że chyba zanadto wybladł od latarni, za którą należało go szukać. Ach! Jeszcze Kasjopeę przecież znamy. Nasz diagram szpitalny kochany.

Pod koniec seansu powtórzyliśmy sobie wszystkie gwiazdozbiory.

- A to jest Arktur, więc Wolarz ciągnie się odtąd dotąd...

- Który to Arktur? Bo mnie się już wszystko miesza.

- Star, Star, Star. Gwiazdy to kapryśni przyjaciele - rzuciłem. - Arktur to ten - wskazałem i w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ich dwóch. Jakim cudem? - Albo tamten - dodałem niepewnie.

Starrie pokiwała głową, spojrzała jeszcze raz i zauważyła coś niezwykłego.

- Tamten się rusza!

Tym razem trafiliśmy na sputnika. Sputnik był o tyle wredny, że świecił tak samo jak Arktur i był akurat na tej samej wysokości.

Sputników na mojej mapie nie ma. Nie uznaję ich.

Dzisiaj pada, więc na gwiazdy nie ma szans. Na plażę nie byłoby także gdyby świeciło słońce - jakieś glony w morzu pływają, takie strasznie szkodliwe dla zdrowia...

No, podolce po prostu. Jak one mogły?

A poza tym - obchodzimy dzisiaj urodziny Kevina.

Przed obiadem pojechaliśmy do Naszej Ulubionej Miejscowości. Zwróć uwagę na to piękne słowo: _pojechaliśmy_. Autobusem.

Trinny niemal natychmiast rzuciła się do tanich książek, kupując absolutną perełkę: "A teraz z innej beczki", świetne wydanie, scenariusz, zdjęcia, wywiady, recenzje... Monty Python! Postanowiłem, że dorwę go przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, z tym że to samo postanowili wszyscy inni... Zdecydowałem zatem użyć Podstępu. Albo Siły. Albo czegoś podobnego.

Na razie jednak po prostu szliśmy głównym deptakiem. Star odłączyła się od nas - bez Pythona - i usiadła na ławce, a my chodziliśmy. Przystanęliśmy w końcu przy stoisku ze słodyczami i zaczęliśmy się w nie wpatrywać łakomym wzrokiem. Rezultat łatwo przewidzieć: James zdjął z wieszaka wielką, papierową torbę i zaczął do niej wrzucać kolejne smakołyki. I kolejne. I jeszcze trochę tych, i tamtych... Patrzyłem na to z pewnym przestrachem: miały być na spółkę, po równo... Całość kosztowała niemal trzy funty! Bez dwunastu pensów. James pieniądze miał, Trinny też. Ja, z lekka poirytowany, wyciągnąłem ostatniego funta.

- Oddawać ci te cztery pensy? - zapytał ten łakomy leniwiec, James.

- Tak, poproszę - odparłem chłodno. - Będę miał na najtańszego loda.

(Słodycze już pożarliśmy zresztą. Nawet niezłe, ale osobiście wolałbym kupić coś innego. Bardzo, bardzo konkretnego. No nic. W Londynie też są.)

Dołączyliśmy do Starrie i razem poszliśmy na plażę. Tak, tę samą, ze stromymi i niebezpiecznymi schodkami z wyrwą w którymś miejscu. Teraz na schodkach był znacznie większy tłum i schodzenie trwało z kwadrans.

- Nie ma tu gdzieś pasa dla wyprzedzających? - zapytałem, kiedy okazało się, że idziemy za strasznie powolną, otyłą kobietą, która zajmowała całą szerokość schodów.

- W zasadzie nie - odparła Trinny. - Ale pewnie znalazłbyś jakiś o tam - machnęła ręką w kierunku urwiska. - Musisz tylko mieć na wyposażeniu spadochron.

- I wylądować w morzu z glonami? Nie, dziękuję. Postoję.

Faktycznie. Jakbyśmy stali w miejscu. Brrr.

Jakoś w końcu zeszliśmy. Następną godzinę spędziliśmy na plaży, udając normalnych ludzi. Prawie nam się udało, tylko James zakopał Star po pas w piachu, no i odbyliśmy małą sesję w okularkach Trinny (tym razem wyglądałem jak Lennon. Fajnie. Zmieniam się). Dorwałem w końcu książkę (po niemałym trudzie) i czytałem w miarę spokojnie.

- Syriusz, musimy iść. Spóźnimy się na autobus.

- Moooment. Ja tu czytam, oni właśnie....

- Syriusz!

Spojrzałem na Star. Z rozpaczą.

- Dziesięć stron do końca!

Nie ulitowali się.

Wobec tego wbiegłem po schodach na górę, usiadłem na najwyższym stopniu i dokończyłem czytanie. Reszta dotarła, kiedy zostały mi trzy strony - i padła obok mnie. Jakby nieżywa. A stopni było, jak twierdził James, ledwie 168.

Nie, ja się wcale nie chwalę; ja po prostu mam talent do szybkiego poruszania się.

Po obiedzie odbyło się przyjęcie urodzinowe Kevina.

- Lody! - zawołał Kevin, wpadając do naszego pokoju i natychmiast z niego wyskakując. - Zapraszam na lody! Pyszne, wielkie, ogromne lody! Z owocami!

Poszliśmy na nie zatem, dziękując za zaproszenie. James trochę narzekał, bo senny był, a w dodatku mu chyba te słodycze zaszkodziły. W każdym razie na lody apetytu nie miał. Jego strata.

W barku - tym od lodów zwykłych, "konspiracyjnych" - było ciemnawo. Pani uśmiechała się uprzejmie i nakładała kolejne kulki Kevinowi. My kłębiliśmy się za nim, wpatrując z uwagą w pojemnik z lodami i w kartkę z wywieszonymi smakami. Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że wyglądaliśmy jak wygłodzone wilki.

- Jakie bierzesz? - dopytuje Dominik. Okazuje się, że gust ma podobny do mojego. Tylko jedna kulka się różni. I to chyba będzie na tyle w temacie lodów i Dominika. Strasznie uparte dziecko. Prawie jak ja. Prawie.

- I palemka! palemka! parasol też poproszę! - cieszy się Kevin. _Takie_ lody to naprawdę duża atrakcja.

W końcu wszyscy - poza Jamesem - mamy swoje lody. Siadamy. James porywa moją palemkę i się nią bawi. Odbijam ją. I też się bawię.

- Pomyśleć, że on za pięć miesięcy kończy szesnaście lat - wzdycha Star.

- Pomyśleć, że _on_ szesnaście lat skończył miesiąc temu - wtóruję jej, mając na myśli Jamesa.

Z sąsiedniego stolika dobiegają okrzyki chłopców. Bawią się.

- Syriusz, zobacz! - Dominik demonstruje swoją palemkę i parasolkę: palemka mówi do parasolki: "Tato, idę się wykąpać, czy mogę?" - Śmieszne, prawda? - dodaje chłopiec ze swoim zwykłym entuzjazmem.

- Prawda - potwierdzam z uśmiechem.

Trinny i Star omawiają - znowu - imiona. Jakbym jakieś ciocie słyszał. Obgadują też swojego braciszka, Dana. I jego dziewczynę. Też im się zebrało...

- O, pada! - zauważamy.

L e j e.

Do pokojów mamy wprawdzie od drzwi barku tylko kilka kroków, ale... Mokro jest po prostu.

Kiedy w pucharkach robi się o połowę mniej lodów niż było na początku, padać prawie przestaje.

Kiedy pojawia się dno - zaczyna lać. Znowu. I to jak!

Zlękliśmy się.

Tak, Zi. Deszczyku maleńkiego. Piszę w tej chwili w liczbie mnogiej, o czterech osobach...

Trinny, która tradycyjnie miała przy sobie klucze, powiedziała coś o przemknięciu się biegiem do drzwi, otworzeniu ich z szybkością światła... Po czym wypadła z barku i pognała do pokoju. James i Star puścili się za nią. Powoli do nich doszedłem: i tak zmoknę, więc po co się wysilać?

Trin akurat skończyła się z zamkiem szarpać, gdy dotarłem do drzwi.

Wszyscy byliśmy mokrzy.

- Wiecie... - powiedziała. - Miałam na myśli, że _ja_ pobiegnę i otworzę drzwi, a wy wbiegniecie przez otwarte...

Cóż. Trinny _myśli_.

Wilgotno jest. Komary latają. Jeden usiadł na Jamesie.

- Jam, komar!

Odskoczył z wrzaskiem i zaczął machać rękami na wszystkie strony. Trafił go w końcu.

- Na pewno umarł? - upewniła się Trinny. - Nie chcesz aby karabinu? maszynowego?

- Nie ma groźniejszego stworzenia niż ranny komar! - zawołaliśmy chórem.

- Bo komar to cwana bestyjka... - dorzuciła Star.

- Aha - mruknąłem. - A chinina jest the best...

Książka krąży po pokoju. Fragmenty odczytywane są na głos.

Trinny się dokształca... Czy Ty wiesz, że ona w życiu ani jednego odcinka MP nie widziała?!

Z jakiegoś powodu zaraz po wejściu do pokoju zacząłem próby uduszenia Gwiazdki.

- Star, za co ja cię chciałem udusić?

- A ja wiem? Za niewinność chyba.

Przyczyna na pewno jakaś była, ale się w naszej pamięci nie zapisała. Za to duszenie było niezwykle efektowne, gdyż Star walczyła bohatersko. Poszamotaliśmy się kilkanaście minut na łóżku. W końcu kuzynka zerwała się i pobiegła do łazienki, szukając w niej schronienia. Nie znalazła go - otworzyłem drzwi i zamknąłem się razem z nią.

Sytuacja dojrzała do poważnej rozmowy. O życiu i śmierci.

- Star, mogę cię udusić?

- **NIE**! - wrzasnęła Starrie z dzikim przerażeniem.

- Staaar - powiedziałem łagodnie. - To będzie delikatne duszenie.

- No dobrze - zgodziła się. - Ale zabierz te ręce z mojej szyi!

- Star. Mówiłaś, że mogę.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć.

Delikatnie ująłem jej szyję w obie dłonie i puściłem.

- I już. I o co tyle hałasu było?

Jednocześnie przypomnieliśmy sobie, jak gwałtownie się broniła, kopiąc, drapiąc, gryząc i tak dalej - i jednocześnie wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

Później padłem. Obudziła mnie Trinny. Miała z tym zresztą spore problemy, gdyż wcale nie zamierzałem jeszcze wstawać. W końcu jednak zdołała mnie podnieść. W samą porę - kolacja właśnie się zaczynała.

Półprzytomny, usłyszałem, że James usiłuje nakłonić Star do oderwania się od książki. Nie bardzo mu to szlo.

- Gwiazdko, kolacja! - zawołał w końcu. - O, jak się ją nazwie Gwiazdką, to pomaga.

- Może mnie też tak trzeba? - zasugerowałem.

- Gwiazdku, wychodź z pokoju, bo się spóźnimy - podchwyciła Trinny.

- Dobrze. Ale jak na kolację nie będzie nic dobrego, to...

Na kolację były naleśniki. Wypatrzyliśmy je na czyimś stole, zanim jeszcze podano je nam.

- Syriuszku, naleśniki cię satysfakcjonują?

- Zależy, jakie - odparłem ponuro.

- Pewnie takie, jak poprzednio, z jabłkiem...

- Y... - tamtych nie jadłem. Były przede wszystkim tłuste.

- On marudzi! - zakrzyknęła Star. - Wybrzydza.

I się zaczęło.

- Są dzieci, które nigdy nie widziały naleśnika i takie, które wiele by dały, żeby zjeść chociaż jednego - popisywał się James.

- Dzieci, które wiele by oddały za naleśnika, zapewne nie mają nic - wtrąciłem rzeczowo.

- O, ty mi tu nie bądź taki szczegółowy i bezczelny, ty Syriuszu bez uczuć! - zaatakował James.

Podano nam półmisek z naleśnikami.

- Jeśli nie będziesz jadł, to ja mogę... - zaczęła Star.

- Nie! Ja chcę jego naleśniki! - rzucił się James.

- Biedne dziecko - powiedziałem współczująco. - Nigdy nie widziało naleśników.

James zrobił żałobną minę. A ja nałożyłem sobie - no, zgadnij co...

- Konsekwencja to wielki skarb, nieprawda? - zapytała Trinny.

- Nie zauważyłem...

Naleśniki zjadłem dwa z dwóch na mnie przypadających. Na szczęście dla tych głodomorów, moja Mama nie zjadła żadnego.

115. Jakoś dziwnie. Nie ma o co się starać...


	15. 26 lipca

_26 lipca, Southerdown_

Ponieważ jutro wyjeżdżamy, dzisiejszy dzień spędzamy otoczeni rzeczami - moimi i Jamesa. Trin zamierza pakować się dopiero jutro, Starrie też nie natychmiast.

Tja. W tym pokoju faktycznie nie można nawet śpiewać, bo kończy się to okrzykiem:

- Moje piwo kremowe!

Ładne zakończenie lirycznej ballady, doprawdy...

Włączyliśmy dzisiaj Beatlesów - chyba po raz trzeci albo czwarty w ogóle. I, wyjątkowo, w dzień. Przypomniało mi się zatem (rychło w czas), że miałem sobie grzywkę kiedyś wystrzępić. Zawsze sobie o tym przypominałem, kiedy grała któraś z ich płyt, ale do tej pory włączaliśmy je wieczorem, kiedy każdy musi się błyskawicznie umyć, przebrać i wyjść.

Nie mówiąc zatem nic nikomu, wszedłem do łazienki.

Strzępię tę grzywkę, strzępię... Wychodzę.

- No, wyszedł nareszcie! - mówi James. Po czym dodaje coś złośliwego. Mijając go, czochram mu włosy.

- I myśli, że jest taki fajny, ten Beatles, no!

Ja się kiedyś przez niego załamię.

Pakowanie ujawniło, że brakuje mi jednej skarpetki i jednej koszulki. Skarpetkę pal diabli, z koszulką problem większy: to ta ręcznie wyszywana w Oriona i Psy. Szukam jej, przeszukuję pustą półkę, na której kiedyś leżały ubrania, przeczesuję łazienkę - nic.

Argh!

W końcu ją znalazłem. Przewędrowała sobie. Na półkę Gwiazdki. Ja jej tam nie kładłem. _Ja też nie - Star._

Spuszczaliśmy z Jamesem powietrze z koła. Zdawałoby się, ze to takie proste: wyjąć zatyczkę i poczekać.

- To powietrze w ogóle nie ucieka! - poskarżył mi się James po minucie czekania.

- Pokaż - zarządziłem i obejrzałem koło uważnie. W końcu spłynęło na mnie oświecenie: trzeba zawór _ścisnąć_!

Ściskamy zatem na zmianę. Jednocześnie dusimy koło. Uznajmy, że nam dobrze szło - po iluś minutach koło nieco sflaczało.

- Może się na nim połóżmy? - proponuję.

Kładziemy się.

- Ta podłoga jest brudna! - woła James i kładzie się na mnie. - Tym masz ciemne spodnie - wyjaśnia.

Założył beżowe i myśli, że jest taki fajny i może się na mnie pokładać! Chory jakiś.

Brudofobia Jamesa brudofobią, ale sposób pomógł. Połowa powietrza zeszła.

- Zaklęcia... - stękamy. - Różdżki...

Naprawdę skuteczne okazuje się zgniecenie jak największej części koła w kłębek. I stopniowe dogniatanie kolejnych skrawków.

W końcu James mógł koło złożyć i wcisnąć do worka na śpiwór. Zabierze obie rzeczy do kolegów na obóz. Z tego co słyszałem, oni wszyscy ledwo pływają, przyda im się...

Do domu Jam planuje wrócić ze swoich wojaży w ostatnim tygodniu sierpnia. Wypakuje się, kupi książki i będzie musiał znowu się pakować - do szkoły. Biedny chłopak.

_Oj. Współczuję. Star._

_później_

Po kolacji jest. Ostatniej - bawiąc się w sentymenty.

Pisałem już o modzie "piwa kremowego", prawda?

Trin i Star jednocześnie powiedziały komentarz do jakiejś mojej wypowiedzi. I zaczęły licytację.

- Moje piwo kremowe!

- Moje piwo kremowe!

- Moje!

- A nie, bo moje!

I to dotykanie kolan. To już nie jest autobus, gdzie trzeba zachować pozory normalności. To pokój. Złożone łóżka Trin i moje, jeśli mam być dokładnym.

Rzuciły się.

Spojrzałem na nie krytycznie. Spojrzałem na Jamesa, który siedział na swoim łóżeczku, w cichym i nie zapiaszczonym zakątku, i mógł spokojnie czytać.

- Czy ty też uważasz, że one sfiksowały?

James przytaknął.

- Ona uważa, że jest słodsza! - skarżyła się Trinny.

- No, bo jest - odparłem wrednie.

- Małpa!

I znowu zaczęły się wyzywać.

- Ze wszystkich sióstr na świecie musiała trafić mi się akurat ta - jęknęła Star, powtarzając moje słowa, wypowiedziane pół minuty temu (tyle że pod adresem obu kuzynek). - Za co właściwie zostałam pokarana taką rodziną?

- To twoja wina - odparła Trinny swobodnie. - Trzeba było inaczej kierować bocianem.

- Może jeszcze za niegrzeczność i niejedzenie marchewki - dodałem. - W poprzednim wcieleniu...

- Ale _dlaczego_? Dlaczego mnie? - dopytywała zrozpaczona Gwiazdka.

- Bo kura miała punka!

Podczas kolacji, kiedy wszyscy siedzieliśmy przy ogołoconym z naczyń stole i czekaliśmy, aż James skończy jeść, Trin spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

- Syriusz... Ty robiłeś coś z tą grzywką w końcu?

- _Zgadnij_.

- Wiesz, wyglądasz jakbyś miał spotkanie z szaloną kosiarką...

Dobrze wiedzieć.

Czyli grzywka wróciła do stanu normalności. Niech mi teraz tylko reszta włosów odrośnie...

Star oznajmiła mi dzisiaj, że łatwo ze mną wygrać w oszusta, bo zawsze zdradzam gestami, kiedy będę sprawdzał kolejną kartę.

Informacja była bezcenna. I wykorzystałem ją odpowiednio.

Po pierwsze: wściekłem się na siebie.

Po drugie: zignorowałem sugestie poprawy i przegrałem popisowo kolejną rundę.

Po trzecie: wygrałem jeszcze kolejną, albowiem zacząłem Grać Chaotycznie. I blefować. Na przykład za każdym razem udawał mi się numer z gorączkowym poszukiwaniem karty: kiedy Star myślała, że nie znalazłem, sprawdzała i okazywało się, że właśnie wyłożyłem ostatnia dobrą. Kiedy Star przekonała się, że jestem wówczas obrzydliwie szczery, zaczęła sprawdzać kartę położoną po tej gorączkowo poszukiwanej. Tyle że wcześniej jej to sam zasugerowałem luźnym "uff... to był mój ostatni kier...".

Wobec takiego traktowania - oraz mojej absolutnej poprawności w zakresie wykładania kart odpowiedniego koloru, przez co biedna kuzynka po każdym sprawdzeniu koloru zbierała kolejny stosik - Star zaczęła się kiwać, po czym stwierdziła, że już ze mną nie gra, i w ogóle jakim prawem ja wygrałem?!

To było przed południem. Starrie załamała się całkowicie i faktycznie ze mną nie grała już więcej. Aż do obiadu.

Po obiedzie natomiast zasugerowałem jej odegranie się. Wygrała, owszem. Po godzinnej rozgrywce. W tym czasie zdążyła kilkakrotnie się na mnie wkurzyć.

- Jeszcze raz powiesz "Star" - powiedziała mi w połowie gry - i zginiesz śmiercią nagłą i tragiczną.

- Tak... Gwiazdko?

Gra była bardzo interesująca. Bo w tej połowie, kiedy Star się tak wściekła, zostały jej już dwie albo trzy karty, kiedy ją sprawdziłem. Kilkakrotnie powtórzyłem manewr z pukaniem przy pierwszej karcie - i wkrótce kuzynka zebrała wcale zgrabny stosik...

- Wiesz - powiedziałem, przeglądając karty, które jakimś cudem, spowodowanym niewątpliwie silnym oddziaływaniem szczęśliwej gwiazdy Starrie, trafiły do mnie - ty chyba zawsze kładziesz pierwszą fałszywą...

- Czasami - wycedziła Gwiazdka.

- Acha - ciągnąłem beztrosko, nie zrażony. - Mnie się wykłada druga...

Po czym uparcie kładłem fałszywą pierwszą. Wykładała mi się druga. Ale Star tak łatwo się nabierała...

Ciąg dalszy tej gry będziesz musiała sobie niestety wyobrazić sama - jeden wariat i jedna wariatka sugerują Trinny zakochanie ię i rzucają nazwiskami kolejnych aktorków i piosenkarzyków.

Zapewniam Cię, że jest to iście fffascynujące.

Trinny i zakochanie się w jakimś idolu...

A w dodatku są głośni.

120.

Nie o wiele pobiję samego siebie... Szkoda.


	16. 27 lipca

_27 lipca, Southerdown po raz ostatni (boo hooo...) _

Pakowanie się jest jedną z czynności, których niechętne do pieczołowitego składania kolejnych koszulek i spodenek Syriusze szczerze nie znoszą. Zazwyczaj. Pakowanie się przy użyciu starego plecaka ojca to jeden wielki koszmar i kara gorsza od szorowania Wielkiej Sali szczoteczką do zębów. Zwłaszcza że na szczoteczkę się zarabia, a plecak jest za niewinność.

Plecak jest idealnie mugolski. Żadnych rozszerzających się kieszeni, trzeciego, dziesiątego dna - nic. Dna są wprawdzie dwa, ale tylko dlatego, że plecak składa się z dwóch części, jedna nad drugą - a ta niżej jest mniejsza, więc całość się przewraca. Z łoskotem. I co chwila. W dodatku jego nierozszerzalność jest absolutna - nawet na mugolski sposób ten plecak nie jest w ogóle elastyczny. Ma natomiast stelaż; pogięty zarówno w dosłownym i przenośnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Jest paskudnie żółty, niewygodny, twardy - i po okcu. A ten go wykorzystywał radośnie i beztrosko tak długo, aż całkiem go złachał i nie kupił sobie nowego. Którego absolutnie nie zamierza pożyczać swojemu kochanemu pierworodnemu i jedynemu synowi - bo jeszcze bym go uszkodził albo co - a zresztą sam się gdzieś zawsze wybiera, więc po prostu nie może...

W zeszłym roku mama zorientowała się, że nie mam w co się spakować na kilka dni przed wyjazdem. Tata na jakiejś wycieczce dookoła świata, ona też zaraz jedzie, wszyscy w rodzinie jadą, pieniądze są, ale czasu na odwiedzenie Gringotta nie ma (mama wszystko odkłada na ostatnią chwilę, tata też - cud, że się w ogóle pobrali), ogólnie jeden wielki kataklizm, bo szkolnego kufra przecież nie wezmę, a tylko to mi pozostało.

I wtedy mamę Olśniło. Wysłała do ojca sowę z pytaniem, czy mogę pożyczyć ten stary plecak, co to na strychu leży.

Tata odparł krótko: NIE.

Mama zaczęła negocjacje. Z lekka agresywne. Dlaczego nie, przecież jego jedyny syn nie ma się w co spakować, ten plecak sobie leży i w ogóle nikt go nie wykorzystuje, ona też nie ma skąd nowego wziąć... Zalała tatę deszczem sów, zanim on zdążył odpisać na choćby pierwszą z nich. W końcu - ustąpił.

Po dziesięciu minutach spacerku z plecakiem na plecach okazało się, że ojciec odmawiał dlatego, że tego czegoś nosić się po prostu nie da. Pomijając fakt zwyczajnych dziur i zacinających się suwaków, ma wykrzywiony stelaż (do wewnątrz!) i w ogóle do niczego się nie nadaje - nawet na opał lub przetopienie, strach pomyśleć, co by z tego powstało...

Tyle, że było już za późno na rezygnowanie...

Podróż w tamtą stronę upłynęła spokojnie - pomijając fakt, że trzeba było trzech obozowiczów, żeby tę cegłę wrzucić na półkę z bagażami. Stelaż. A o tym, co jego wygięcie do zewnątrz porobiło z moimi spodniami kiedyśmy szli tę milę od stacji, to nawet nie wspomnę.

Podróż z powrotem zaczęła być interesująca, kiedy dochodziliśmy na peron.

- Syriusz, suwak ci się rozpina. Od plecaka - szlachetnie poinformował mnie idący za mną chłopak. - Nie, czekaj. On się psuje.

W myślach rzuciłem parę klątw na wszystkie plecaki świata.

- Bardzo?

- Tak na pięć cali...

No, nie tak źle. Na razie.

Na peronie okazało się jednak, że źle nie jest nadal. Źle było. Teraz to słowo byłoby zbędnym eufemizmem. Było koszmarnie. Dolna komora rozpięła się cała, dziw, że nic mi nie powypadało. Naprawić to by się ręcznie dało, ale pociąg przyjeżdżał za pięć minut.

Dlaczego. Nie. Można. Używać. Czarów?

- Mike, dawaj agrafkę - zwróciłem się do kolegi.

- Nie.

- Dawaj. _Poproszę_.

- Nie. Nie oddasz - Mike jest Szkotem. Takim kanonicznie skąpym.

- Pocztą ci wyślę! Poleconą! Pojutrze będziesz ją miał z powrotem!

- No, doobrze...

Pożyczył. Plecak został spięty. Na samym środku. I władowany na górną półkę. Jakoś z nim dojechałem do domu, wyrzuciłem wszystko na środek pokoju i wcisnąłem łachozłoma na strych. A potem zapomniałem o jego istnieniu.

Kwestia ta wróciła do mnie dopiero po powrocie z Hogwartu w tym roku. Od początku lipca chodziłem za mamą i nudziłem o nowy plecak. _Jutro i jutro, i jutro, i jutro..._

Dziesiątego mamę olśniło:

- Ale ty przecież masz plecak.

Zmartwiałem.

- Mamo - zacząłem powoli i rzeczowo. - Jeśli masz na myśli ten stary żółty, to on ma skopany suwak, skrzywiony stelaż i pełno dziur. Do niczego się nie nadaje.

_Czemu ja go nie oddałem trollom do zabawy?_

- E, tam... - odparła mama niewzruszenie. - Suwak można naprawić. I to nie czarami - dodała.

Reszty argumentów nie słyszała. Przymierzyła, na nią dobry. Przez żadną z dziur nic nie wypadnie. Więc o co chodzi?

Po dwudziestu minutach suwak chodził z lekkimi tylko oporami, mam zaś utyskiwała, że tata, zamiast go porządnie naprawić, zeszył rozwalony kawałek jakąś mocną, czarną nitką.

Pojechałem ze starym... Okazało się, że suwak znowu się popsuł, zanim jeszcze w ogóle zobaczyliśmy dworzec.

- M a m o - powiedziałem tylko.

Nawet nie próbowała zaczynać tekstu o naprawianiu. Wiadomo było, że znowu pęknie. Dookoła nas kłębili się mugole, więc szedłem z otwartą komorą przez cały dworzec. Trinny patrzyła, czy coś nie wypada. I czy ktoś czegoś nie wyjmuje.

Załadowywanie, wyjmowanie, zdejmowanie i wszystkie inne manewry z zepsutym suwakiem okazały się koszmarem. Ale to nie ja wrzucałem go na półkę...

Teraz, w pokoju, z dala od mugoli, okazało się nareszcie, że kochany plecaczek jest odporny na zaklęcia i różdżka mamy z nim nic nie robi - można ją co najwyżej przewlec przez jakieś rozdarcie, żeby zobaczyć, że jest na wylot. Pewnie tata wykorzystał wszystkie możliwe zaklęcia... W każdym razie musiałem go w całości zszywać ręcznie. Swoją "rzeźnicką igłą", którą absolutnym przypadkiem wrzuciłem luzem między ręczniki, pakując się w Londynie. I rzemyczkiem zamiast nitki.

Plecak okazał się na domiar złego wyjątkowo sztywny. Fastrygowanie trwało pół godziny.

Nigdy więcej!

Ścieg podobno wyszedł ładny. Trinny przyznała mi z łóżka Star (nasze zestawione zostały zajęte przez plecak, a Trin wygnana) pierwszą nagrodę w Konkursie Haftu.

- Ale ja już mam pierwszą - zaprotestowałem. - Za koszulkę.

- Wiesz, to inna kategoria, tamten jest artystyczny, ten - zwykły.

Poza tym - nie znalazłem mojej skarpetki! Nie ma jej n i g d z i e! A to taka ładna, nowa, granatowa skarpetka. Bez jednej dziurki! Na pewno ktoś ją porwał... Jeśli jednak liczył na mój okup, to się przeliczył: nie mam z czego go zapłacić.

Biedna moja skarpeteczka...

A James opuszcza nas za kilkadziesiąt minut. Miał jechać po południu i odprowadzić nas nawet na dworzec. Plany jego matki najwidoczniej uległy zmianie.

- I wam nie pomacham... - jęczał Jam.

- Ale _my_ ci pomachamy. Trzy osoby.

- Troje wariatów - poprawił.

- A ty pamiętasz w ogóle, że mi list piszesz? - zapytałem go niewinnie.

- CO?

- Wiedziałem. Sklerofit jeden.

Spojrzałem na Star.

- A wiesz, że i dla mnie piszesz?

James nie odezwał się ani słowem.

- Dla mnie może być na dwadzieścia stron - wykazałem się szlachetnością.

- Dla mnie może być na dziesięć - Star była jeszcze bardziej szlachetna.

- Wy oszaleliście - otrząsnął się w końcu z ciężkiego szoku James. - Myślicie, że ja w tym Angle nie będę miał co robić, tylko wam listy pisać?

- Dokładnie tak myślimy - odparliśmy ze Star chórem. - Moje piwo kremowe!

Przejechał koło nas Pan Z Yo Tlenionymi Włosami alias Pan Na Motorynce. Star rzuciła się do aparatu i rozpoczęła akcję: "Starrie Wither i fotografowanie Pana Na Motorynce". Reszta już go dawno uwieczniła. Ale wszyscy towarzyszyliśmy Gwiazdce w wysiłkach, przeżywaliśmy rozpacz, kiedy Pan Na Motorynce błyskawicznie uciekał z kadru - no, jakby wiedział, że jest obserwowany, a każde jego drgnięcie jest natychmiast komentowane przez czworo wariatów.

Jeździł po całej ulicy, chodził, stał i rozmawiał... A wszystko to - poza kadrem. Albo - w nieciekawy sposób.

Bezczelny.

- On ma dziewczynę - powiedziała nagle Star.

Poderwałem się natychmiast ze swojego miejsca na łóżku. Trin natychmiast je zajęła. Zignorowałem to. Miałem ważniejsze sprawy.

- Mów! - zażądałem. - Czemu ja o tym nic nie wiem?

- Bo cię nie było - odparła spokojnie Gwiazdka. - Poszedłeś z Trinny na plażę.

- A. No dobrze. Ale teraz - relacja!

- No... - zawahała się. - Jeździł na tej swojej motorynce. Tam i z powrotem. On ma dziewczynę!

- Dokładniej, proszę.

- James przy tym był - rzuciła z nadzieją, że zajmę się wypytywaniem przyjaciela.

Nie zawiodłem jej.

- James, mów! Jak ona się zachowywała?

- Ale ja nie pamiętam! - bronił się.

I jak ja mam pracować w takich warunkach? Kiedy mi oni normalnie, bezczelnie wręcz, odmawiają zeznań?

- Jam - powiedziałem poważnie. - To było dwa dni temu, a ty nie pamiętasz, jak się zachowywała STAR?

- No... - mruknęła Gwiazdka. - Ja też nie pamiętam, jak się zachowywałam.

Załamałem się. I co z tym listem? z relacją?...

- Star! Film ci się urwał? Zaćmienie słońca było? mózgu?

Poddała się. Nie miała wyjścia.

- Noo... on jeździł... - zaczęła. - A za nim siedziała dziewczyna...

- I nasza Starrie piszczała bardzo znerwicowanym głosem: _on ma dziewczynę_! - wsparł ją James.

- On ma dzieczynę! - pisnęła Star, pokazowo ilustrując słowa Jamesa.

- A ja jej odpowiadałem do znudzenia: to jego kuzynka.

- On ma dziewczynę! - pisnęła jeszcze raz Starrie.

- To jego kuzynka.

- On ma dziewczynę!

- To jego kuzynka.

- On ma dziewczynę!

- Kuzynkę, cholercia, no! - wyłamał się James.

Obok nas przejechał znowu z furkotem Pan Na Motorynce. Bez dziewczyny.

(Star mnie zmusza do napisania: Z Tlenionymi Yo Włosami. Ona jest uparta. _To u nas rodzinne. S._

- Ale on funkcjonował najpierw jako Pan na Motorynce. Reszta doszła później!

- Ale już o nim pisałeś jako o Panu Na Motorynce z Tlenionymi Yo Włosami. To napisz i teraz. Bo to tylko połowa nazwy. Nie liczy się!)

Obok nas przejechał z furkotem Pan Na Motorynce z Tlenionymi Yo Włosami. Bez dziewczyny. Ale z Włosami.

W końcu Star zrobiła te zdjęcia. Kilka dobrych ujęć. Ostatnie klatki wykorzystała - zostawiła specjalnie na to.

I okazało się, że źle założyła film.

_później_

Pojechał już... Jam, znaczy się. Rożek malutki.

Zanim jednak to zrobił (podolec), weszła do nas ciocia Wither.

- Wszyscy wszystko wzięli? W łazience jest jakiś grzebień.

- Mój - odparłem znad kart. - Spakuję go.

- Pod łóżkami nic nie ma?

Nie! Nie może zajrzeć pod łóżko, tam tyle kurzu...

- Jest długopis - odparłem zatem. W ostatniej chwili: ciocia już się schylała. - Ale go wyjmiemy.

- A ten olejek na szafce?

- Szafku - poprawiłem machinalnie. - Jego zostawimy.

A potem na podwórko wjechał biały Austin z panią Potter i jej przyjaciółką. Przywitaliśmy się, przyjaciółce przedstawiono nieznane jej kuzynki i James zaczął pakować bagaże. Torba, plecak, gitara, rolka z rysunkami z restauracji, śpiwór. Ulokował wszystko na tylnym siedzeniu, odszedł o krok od samochodu, dumny ze swojej pracy (przenieśliśmy za niego większość bagaży, ale to stożek) i wtedy jego mama dostrzegła, co on ma na sobie.

- Ugotujesz się w długich spodniach. Nie masz żadnych krótszych?

Typowe zapytanie matek. Wiadomo, że ma...

- No, mam, ale one są w torbie... torba leży na dnie...

- Nie szkodzi. Wyjmij i przebierz się szybko.

- Kiedy długie się nie zmieszczą...

- To położysz na bagażach. Albo na półce z parasolem.

James ustąpił. Wyjął spodnie, stękając przy tym strasznie, i powlókł się do pokoju. Wrócił migiem. Pani Potter zaczęła wtedy interesować się naszą opalenizną. To znaczy - moją.

- Syriuszku, opaliłeś się chociaż? - patrzy badawczo, w końcu stwierdza: - No... troszeczkę.

Ha! Mówiłem, że to, co mam na sobie, to jest nic! Mówiłem!

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilkę.

- Wszystko spakowane? - pyta w końcu mama Jamesa, a ciocia Wither udaje się na zwiady do naszego pokoju. - Nic nie zostawiłeś? Pod łóżkiem, w szafie?

- Nie.

Ciocia Wither wróciła ze zwiadów.

- A te spodnie, które leżą _na_ łóżku?

A później było machanie, przytulanie (uściski po prostu niedźwiedzie. Żeby je pamiętał przez ten miesiąc bez nas), targanie włosów i odjeżdżający samochód.

Ciocia Wither posłała naszą trójkę po wodę na podróż. Poszliśmy, jęcząc na upał i interesując się podrzuconymi nam przy okazji widokówkami do rodziny Starrie i Trinny.

Pod sklepem z wodą stał znajomy skądinąd biały Austin. Więc pożegnaliśmy się drugi raz.

Wracając, zajrzeliśmy do kur. Punk siedziała przy samym ogrodzeniu.

- _Ona mi raczej na hippisa wygląda_ - stwierdziła w zamyśleniu Trinny.

Nie ma to jak refleks. Ostatniego dnia zauważyła.

Tym razem już nigdzie nas nie wysyłali, więc poszliśmy na lody. Bezstresowe, oczywiście. Konspiracja absolutna.

W barku chłopcy grali akurat w bilard. Dominik natychmiast do nas - do nas... hm... - podbiegł.

- Co kupujecie? Lody?

- Taak... Hm - mruknąłem. - Chyba wezmę eksperymentalnie te - i sięgnąłem po Kaktusa.

- O, one nie są dobre - powiedział chłopiec poważnie.

- Nie? Szkoda. Ale ciekaw jestem, jak smakują.

To teraz pozostaje mu tylko powiedzieć, że je uwielbiam. I po jakimś czasie zapytać, które najczęściej kupuje.

Obawiam się jednak, że za parę miesięcy zupełnie o mnie zapomni. I to jest takie smutne...

Trinny właśnie pocieszyła mnie, że będziemy z nimi jechali pociągiem. _Nieee!_

A w ogóle - pociąg przyjeżdża już za dwie i pół godziny. Nie, nie zamierzam jeszcze się zegnać, pozdrawiać i tak dalej.

Chyba.

_W pociągu_

_Z nieukrywanym smutkiem zawiadamiamy o odejściu z tego świata jedynego w swoim rodzaju łobuza - Syriusza Blacka. Syriusz zginął pod ciężarem swego ukochanego plecaka._

_Pozostajemy nieutuleni w żalu_

_z poważaniem_

_Trinity Wither, kuzynka_

_Najszczersze kondolencje rodzinie Blacków, Witherów oraz Mollesów z powodu utraty tak żywego i pełnego entuzjazmu człowieka, jakim był Syriusz Black._

_Star Wither, kuzynka_

_P.S. Tak przy okazji: patrzcie, jaka jest złośliwość i niewdzięczność rzeczy martwych._

_P.S.2. A plecak miał takie dobre rekomendacje..._

Pełni żalu, tak?

Nie ukrywają smutku, tak?

A jak mnie ten plecak przygniatał, ocierał, kaleczył, miażdżył oraz zrobił dziurę na mojej koszulce w gwiazdy, z takim trudem wyhaftowane, to nie pomagały! O, przepraszam. Odczepiłam ci plecak od bluzki. Star.

Ba! Trinny Bez Uczuć nawet skomentowała moje jęki w następujący sposób:

- Patrzcie, mam plecak!

I to się nazywa kochająca rodzina!...

Jęki były zaiste głośne, albowiem w pobliżu stała mama - chciałem, żeby zapamiętała, jak bardzo uciążliwe jest to Coś. Jeśli się zorientowała, to za późno, niestety...

Obecnie funkcjonuję jako duch. Trinny duchem jest od dawna, Star zaś od dziesięciu minut (za złośliwość i niewdzięczność rzeczy martwych odwdzięczył jej się złośliwy i niewdzięczny Syriusz martwy). I sobie siedzimy i jesteśmy duszki trzy. Mamy sporo kłopotów z udowadnianiem ludziom, że te miejsca, pół przedziału (bo przecież James też jest z nami duchem, chociaż tu go nie ma), są zajęte.

A Dominik się wykazał i mi pomagał przy błyskawicznym przepakowywaniu plecaka. Trzymał go. I to tak dzielnie, że ani razu plecak nie łupnął o chodnik...

- On jest bardzo letki do trzymania - zauważył nawet.

(Kevin od razu poprawił go, twierdząc, że _lepki_ to mógłby być, jakby się kleił.)

Wrzucanie toreb na półki trwało teraz nieco dłużej - okazało się, że bagaż Jamesa był idealny do blokowania tych wszystkich rzeczy na półkach. A w ogóle - mamy czternaście sztuk tych toreb i innych tobołów, nie licząc parasola.

_Moim zdaniem trwało tyle samo. Tylko było spokojniejsze..._

Bycie duchem wyczerpuje. Zresztą wszyscy są zmęczeni. Popołudnie, palące słońce, ledwieśmy usiedli...

Kevinek zrezygnował z miejsca przy oknie - wtedy od Trinny oddzielałaby go ciocia Wither. Teraz nie oddziela. Kevin się z tego powodu bardzo cieszy. I podsuwa Trin kolejne komiksy, prezentując pierwsze oznaki Uwielbienia. Dobrze, że dopiero od niedawna...

Miałem Problem. Otóż przy przepakowywaniu bagażu, włożyłem butelkę z piciem do małej torby, tę zaś wrzuciłem inteligentnie do żółtego plecaka. Opowiedziałem to po cichu kuzynkom.

- Nie radzę ci mówić tego głośno... - mruknęła Trinny.

Przez pierwsze półtorej godziny odczuwałem straszliwe pragnienie - jakoś nie chciałem wypijać wszystkiego Trin, zresztą to rzucałoby się w oczy i mogłoby paść pytanie, dlaczego nie piję ze swojej butelki...

Później jednak obie mamy poszły na kawę. Spojrzałem, czy nie krąży po korytarzu wózek ze słodyczami i soczkami porzeczkowymi, po czym zrzuciłem buty i wskoczyłem na siedzenia.

- O! - ucieszyli się chłopcy.

- Cicho. Nie gadać ciociom - syknąłem.

Wyjęcie torby z plecaka, spoczywającego na szczęście na samym wierzchu stosu bagaży - a zarazem upiornie wysoko - było kwestią kilkudziesięciu sekund. Wyjęcie napoju z torby trwało jeszcze krócej. Natomiast włożenie torby do plecaka spoczywającego na wysokości mojej głowy okazało się, jak to ktoś ładnie stwierdził w jakimś filmie, awykonalne. Po namyśle darowałem sobie niepotrzebne wysiłki, zapiąłem plecak i cisnąłem torbę w kąt.

Nikt się nie zorientował. Przy zdejmowaniu bagaży torba nie powinna sprawić problemu, więc niebezpieczeństwa nie ma.

Jedziemy już trzy i pół godziny. Oprócz manewrów torbowo-plecakowych nie dzieje się w zasadzie nic. Powtórzyło się spotkanie z konduktorem. Malcy usiłują się pobawić (expelliarmus, rictusempra), niestety ciocie ich uciszają - chcą w spokoju przeczytać gazety. Kuzynki czytają. Ja też. Czasami stajemy w oknie i oddychamy powietrzem. W przedziale już go nie ma, pozostała tylko jakaś gęsta masa. I tak nam mija podróż.

Jest już chłodniej, ale wątpię, żeby wydarzyło się cokolwiek ciekawego - poza zdejmowaniem bagaży, oczywiście.

W zasadzie mogę Cię zatem pożegnać.

_Juuż? No, to - buziaczki, Zi. Trzymaj się. Trin_.

_Szkoda... No to i ja pozdrawiam, Przyjaciółko Mojej Siostry. Star_.

No. Wykazały się. I może wreszcie dadzą mi spokój. Przynajmniej na ostatnie parę zdań...

Papa, Zi. Zwróć uwagę na liczbę stron. Jeśli po rozszyfrowaniu tego listu oślepłaś, informuję Cię, że to 133 strona. Zauważ, że Ty jeszcze wyjeżdżasz. I domyśl się, czego od Ciebie oczekuję.

Całuję -

Twój Syriusz

P.S.. Trin olśniło, że być może ma moją skarpetkę. Obiecała, że wyśle mi ją sową najszybciej, jak zdoła. Zi. Pytam raz. Na pewno nie masz z tym nic wspólnego?

P.S.2. A Ty wiesz, że ja zwykle do Ciebie piszę nieco większymi literami?

KONIEC (i alleluja)


	17. napisy końcowe

**Wystąpili****:**

Star Wither - Miria

Trinity Wither - Irene Adler

James Potter - Marta the Grey

Syriusz Black - autor, autor!

i inni...

oraz: dobra zabawa, Pan z Tlenionymi Yo Włosami Na Motorynce, Szafek, lody, liczne kury, złoty róg, Beatlesi, wredne baby, glony, cham, panie roznoszące kompot, The New Wizard, palemki i parasolki, kochany plecak, konduktorzy, nawiązania literackie, koszulki (dla Adama i z gwiazdami), latarnia, panowie z wózkiem, wysokie schody, morze, cywilizacja, Stuhr (incognito), karty do gry, Tori Amos i Neil Gaiman incognito, naleśniki (wykorzystywane w rozmaitych celach), brak pieniędzy, nadmiar pieniędzy, złośliwość, skarpetka, Łapacz Snów, kamienie, koło ratunkowe, czekoladowe żaby, Świr, pociągi, Coco Chanel, tatuaże, foki, rekin, piasek i inni.

Nie wystąpili: Adam Bledore w roli psychicznej reporterki usiłującej za wszelką cenę dopaść tego, kto podwędził jej wenę pozwalającą wymyślić tak nieprawdopodobną historię w oparciu o tyle faktów.

Tymczasem niemal wszystkie wydarzenia są autentyczne. Wkład autora ograniczył się tylko do ich opisania z własnego punktu widzenia oraz, niekiedy, poprawienia realiów. Autor uprzedza, że ma skłonności do konfabulacji, nie zadał sobie natomiast trudu mozolnego wybierania scen wartych opisania i po prostu opisał wszystko zapamiętane jak leci.

Dziękuję za uwagę.


End file.
